Hallucinations
by WinterPrincess10114
Summary: Heather Wilson is a huge fan of the Legend of Zelda series. She would even dream about them, draw them write stories...the typical fan stuff. And of course, she wishes that she could meet Link. So what happens when her wish came true? Find out in Hallucinations! T for violence here and there I'M BACK PEOPLE! CHAPTER 10 JUST GOT UPLOADED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! THis is my second Zelda and it will be about...a girl going to Skyward! I knowww...but I just really like these! I promise it will be different, adding with a few twists here and there. Sooo please enjoy and do the usual: R&amp;R! I don't own anything except my own character oh but don't worry I will write a Zelda fanfic that WON'T have a girl being transported into a Zelda world =^.^= and a Harry Potter one as well! Aha!

Chapter 1:

A golden-brown hair appeared into the view and it seemed to bounce with every step the person made by skipping. The figure hummed happily as I went down the street which led to my house.

I gripped tightly on the object in which I had held in my right hand as if I was afraid that I might lose it. It was a CD. But it's not just _any _CD. It's a video game and that game happened to be...

A Legend of Zelda video game.

The new game that just came out today! It's also known as...the Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword!

Heck yeah!

I have played many Legend of Zelda games but the one I really like would probably be either Twilight Princess or Ocarnia of Time. In my humble opinion, Link was freakin hot in Twilight Princess. Why couldn't they make him like that in other games was beyond me.

The graphics were okay in the previous games but after Twilight Princess...I fell in love with it. It was seriously amazing how the people created the graphics and the storyline which took place after Ocarnia of Time...

Well, a few years later I suppose.

Nonetheless, I had always enjoyed playing Legend of Zelda and it _is _no doubt one of the most epic games that had ever been made. End of story. Period.

And I think I can speak for all of the Zelda fans.

"I'm home!" I exclaimed, swinging the door wide open.

"No one cares!" my younger brother yelled.

I frowned. "Rude." I muttered.

Even though my younger brother is a pain, I still love him...unforunately...ah, just kidding.

"BTW, mom just left for some meeting and won't be coming til later in the evening so you better not have a house full of elephants." my brother told me, coming down the stairs as if he was some kind of a king.

I scowled. "House full of elephants." Hah. He was referring to my friends because they are always so noisy and loud and talkative...but nonetheless, I still love them.

"They're not elephants!" I fumed. "But okay and do me a favor kid. Stop using the IM Codes!"

He smirked. "S'matter, sport? Can't handle it?"

"Nope. It's just means that you're lazy using full words and that also means you have no brain to make a full sentence."

He scowled after I grabbed my macorni to eat and zoomed up the stairs and into my...hurricane of a room. Okay, it's not that messy! Sure there are clothes thrown on the bed and on the chair but you can still enter my room!

I went to a party last night (my friend's birthday to be specific) and didn't return home til somewhere midnight...1ish...so I got lazy and didn't even bother to restore everything to its normal place...

Yeah...

And I so bet you guys did that too. Return to home late at night and got too lazy to even change into your pjs...soo...you guys can't talk.

I quickly stuffed a spoonful of macroni before placing the game into the Wii system (carefully as it was brand new and did not want any scratches on it) and waited for the game to start up.

I clicked on the button on the Wii Remote impatiently to skip the safety caution. Once that was over, I quickly did everything that was needed such as naming the character (which was Link) and then the story began...

"_Heather..._" a voice called to me, snapping me back to reality.

I rolled my eyes slightly since it was probably my brother calling...just to annoy me.

_Brothers. _I scoffed in thought.

"Hey, Sam! I know what you're doing so stop calling me!" I shouted since my door was closed.

"I didn't even call you! Even if I did, I would call you by your nickname." Sam yelled back.

I grumbled. Stupid brothers with their stupid nicknames.

"Sure kid. I got my eyes on you."

"It wasn't me!" he insisted but his voice faded away since I kinda zoned out again.

"_Heather..."_

Once again, I snapped back to reality because of the voice. I strained my ears to hear the voice again.

"Meow."

The annoucner startled me so my eyes gazed down at the floor to see a black kitten.

"Hello there, Zelda." I cooed, scratching behind her ear.

Yeah, I named her after the Princess of Hyrule. So sue me.

She meowed again until I felt her ears pricking up as if she had heard something.

"What's the matter? Heard something?" I asked, titling my head sideways a bit.

The kitten didn't move for a bit but all of a sudden, the feline bolted out of my room (which gave me a heart attack) and I yelled at the kitten.

"No...no Zelda!" I exclaimed.

I gave a frustrated sigh and forced myself to give up the game in order to chase my kitten since I knew Sam wouldn't go after it.

"Zelda!" I said, flunging the door since the kitten went through the kitten's door.

_Damn kitten_, I muttered as I went down the streets while occasionally going splashing on the puddles of mud, wetting my sneakers. I soon entered the park and continued to run after Zelda.

"Ow." I hissed after a rock with sharp edges scraped my knee since my jean was ripped at the knee part.

However, due to my clumsyness, I did a mis-foot leading which made me to tumble down the cliff and struck my head hard on a log edge...

A/N: Whew! This took a while but I got through! So the trouble starts...and it all happened because of the kitten...soo what will happen next? Find out in...Hallucinations!


	2. Chapter 2:

A/N: Hey everyone. So ahh about the other legend of Zelda I have here on my account... um I'm probably not gonna continue it since I'm slowly losing interest :/ sooo yeahhh sorry...anyways, here's the second chapter of Hallucinations! There will be not likely any chapter titles cuz I don't know what to name them...:3

Chapter 2:

I gave out a groan as I was slowly waking up. Though, the minute I did that, pain had automatically greeted me so I did nothing but gave a yelp from the immense agony.

"Ow!" I yelped, clutching my head from the sides.

What the freak happened? I shut my eyes close, trying to remember what had happened but only to come up with nothing.

Also, when I opened my eyes, I had expected the light to greet me but it didn't...

Curiously, I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a room. It was a medium-sized room that held a comfy feeling. It looked more like a guy's room to be honest. The room held all the typcial stuff such as the wardrobe, desk, bed and so on.

Plastering a confused look on my face, I automatically got myself up which was a bad thing to do since I got a headrush.

"Ugh." I muttered, going back down to the bed.

One thing's for sure... this is _definitely _not my room.

"You shouldn't have done that. You're still hurt and weak." a voice said.

Weak? Hurt? From what? I scowled.

"Who made you to come here?"

"Um...this is my room so I saw you unconsciouness on the other side of Skyloft and brought you here so you can be healed." the person explained.

"Oh that's nice." I muttered.

Silence.

"So..." the figure started, trying to start a conversation. "I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?"

This person likes to talk, doesn't he?

"Er yeah I'm new." I answered.

It was then that the person had finally turned around so that I could see its face.

It was a boy with dirty blonde hair, wearing a beige long-sleeved shirt, dark green pants with boots and another red piece of clothing tied around his waist. There was also a blue sign on the beige shirt.

His eyes were holding in my place as I let my eyes go wide. It was the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. And the clearest. He had blue eyes, if you were wondering.

"Well then, Heather. I'm Link." he introduced himself, sticking his hand out for me to shake.

I placed a smile, taking the hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Li-" I suddenly froze as I had finally realized who I was talking too.

Link...

Oh Gods...

Link...

_Link!_

My mind was screaming out his name as I couldn't stop but to look at him as if he was suddenly fascinating.

Link...Zelda...Legend of Zelda...

A lump got caught in my throat and I couldn't swallow it.

"Hey you okay? You seem a little pale." Link said, titling his head to the side.

"I'm fine." I squeaked, instantly pulling my hand back.

"If you say so," he replied, giving me an unsure look. "Anyways, Henya told me that you have to drink this. It will make you feel better." he told me, handing me a cup that was filled with a liquid.

I peered at the liquid with a skeptical look on my face.

"What is it?"

"Just drink it."

I gave him a one last suspicious look before I muttered.

"If this potion knocks me out, I won't be happy one bit." I mumbled before gulping down the horrible drink.

Just like that, my vision went black and I let the darkness to take over me.

So the first thing I did when I woke up was I groaned. I held a blank look on my face as if nothing had happened a few minutes ago. But, the minute I stared at the cup, the memories came.

Link...

I had actually met _the _Link! Oh my...

So because of that, millions of questions started to form inside my head.

Why was I in Skyloft? What purpose do I have here? Am I going to help Link on his great mission?

I didn't know but the chances of helping Link on his great mission was high.

I continued to glare at the cup since I remembered I had to drink the potion.

It was a knock out potion or whatever it was called.

Wow...Link's going to be murdered even before the adventure had started.

I am _so _going to kill him.

I whipped my head around in order to give Link a lecture but...only to find that he wasn't here.

Smart boy...

But of course, I got out of the bed to begin my hunt for Link. However, the second I got up, I slightly tumbled forward though I caught myself by using the wardrobe that was next to me.

After a few minutes of pausing, I straighten up and waltzed out of the room and started to search for Link.

He is going to be dead meat.

A/N: Huh...this chapter was a bit shorter than my last. But I promise you that the chapters will be longer throughout the story. So ah leave a review to see how I'm doing? Thans =^.^= bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Er…hi? Ehm, sorry for not updating in SUCH A LONG TIME! I know I'm a horrible author :3 and thank you so much to the people who had followed and placed this story as a favorite! Thank you! But I would also appreciate if you guys could review to let me know how the story is going. So last time, Link gave the girl a potion that knocked her out. She wasn't happy about it and began her search to find Link so she can…ehm murder him. Wow, Link is about to get murder before the game even started….anyways! So, let us continue!

Chapter 3:

When I had opened the door, the first thing that greeted me was the dim light that was shining throughout the hallways of the Knight Academy. I scrunched up my face as if the light was bothering me but really it didn't. It was dim after all.

Now, since I'm in Skyloft, I might as well take this chance to explore the island. Who knows when I'm going to do this again. Though, I'm still freaked out that I actually got to meet Link…like who wouldn't?

But, a sudden thought ran through my mind causing me to bite my lower lip. There would be come a time where I would eventually tell Link everything. The truth about me and this world. I can just imagine the "happy" face from Link once he receives the truth.

"Guess what Link? Did you know that you're a video game character and I just happen to be transported into your world with reasons unknown?"

I snorted. Yeah that would _so _go well.

For now, though, I would keep the truth hidden until the time is right. I just hope that _I'm _the one to tell him…not some random creepzoid.

Creepzoid meaning Ghirahim.

Sighing, I started my way up the stairs so I can meet…what was that guy's name?

Fledge?

Yeah, I think that's it. I spotted him struggling with some barrels so I approached him, thinking that he most likely need help.

"Er…hi." I announced once I reached him.

The boy, Fledge, stopped what he was doing and got up so that he could face the person; me.

At first, he merely blinked then stared at me which made me to be slightly uncomfortable from his gaze but then he broke into a smile.

"Hey there. You're Link's new friend, Heather, was it?"

I nodded, a bit surprised that the news here travel fast. "Er, yeah. And um who are you might be?"

I decided to pretend that I don't know anyone. I mean, wouldn't be creepy and weird since you practically know everyone here?

"Hi I know who you are so don't mind me. I'm just a girl that randomly got transported into your world…"

Yeah that wouldn't go so well either.

"I'm Fledge." he introduced himself but then sighed.

"Er, what's wrong?"

"You see those barrels? (a nod) I'm supposed to deliever them to Henya, the one who works in the kitchen, but I just don't know how. They're really heavy and inside of them, they have apples. Even if I did managed to pick them up, there's a chance I might break some. The problem is I can't break any." he explained.

I nodded, understanding the situation. I racked my brains, trying to think what you were supposed to do until I mentally face palmed myself, since the solution was…well…obvious.

"Why don't you try rolling them?" I suggested. "I'll help."

He widened his eyes. "Oh will you? Thanks!"

I smiled before we both got to work and rolled the barrels. Henya, who was a grumpy cook, instantly spotted us.

"Ah! About time Fledge!" Henya responded, grumpily.

"S-sorry."

Henya made a little _humph _sound before she dismissed Fledge.

"Anyways, I suppose I should thank you for bringing them in and here's your payment." Henya replied, hastily giving him his paycheck. She then turned her sharp eyes at me.

"And you are Heather, I assume?"

Me, who was currently hiding behind Fledge, nodded. Drat. I was hoping to not be noticed but I guess I didn't hide myself good enough. Henya gave a grunt and went off to do her work.

Mean little witch.

"Take it." Fledge suddenly said.

"Wha?"

"Take the Rupee. It's your too. You're the one who helped me."

My eyes were still widened but I shook my head, pulling his arm back to him. "No. It's your paycheck! I only help because I wanted to. So it's yours. Keep it." I insisted.

He shrugged. "But still, take it."

"No."

"Take it."

"No."

Man, we're both stubborn…

"_Take it _or I'll _force _you!"

Scowling and glaring, I finally took the Rupee with much reluctance.

Fledge then smiled. "There. Was that so hard?"

"Beat it." I grunted.

He grinned before he told me. "Hey by the way, I suggest you should take a chance to explore Skyloft since you're new. It would be a great idea so that you can use to it. You are new, after all."

I nodded. "Yeah, I will. Thanks."

"No problem." he replied, smiling.

After the little talk, I waltzed out of the Academy and went outside where the bright sunlight greeted my eyes and I shielded them from it.

Ugh…

Too bright.

…

Why yes, how did you know? I'm a vampire.

I paused.

Hmm…I wonder if they celebrate Halloween?

Another pause.

Doubt it. Bet you that they don't even know what Halloween is…

I sighed and started to look around, wondering what I could do first. I only have 20 Rupees (that was reluctantly taken), Link is somewhere in Skyloft…

Which reminds me.

I would still have to murder him for knocking me out intentionally.

Anyways, the one thing that I really want to do was to go flying but since I don't have a Loftwing, I can't do it.

Le sigh.

There goes that plan.

Anyways, there's also rivers here and beautiful waterfalls so maybe I could take a swim but—

I don't have any swimsuits unless I still steal some of Zelda's…

And Link's adventure doesn't start soon.

So, this got me to think that maybe I should do those side-tasks for Link such as getting the shield and the evil little kitten.

That is, if he didn't do them yet.

Going with that, I decided to go to Link. Since I knew where he was, it didn't took that long find him. As I was trekking the path, I mentally groaned that I was about to meet Groose, Strich and Cawlin very soon…

I honestly don't want to meet them.

They're annoying, really.

Sighing, I still resumed my trek so that I can find Link. While on my walk, I was stopped by a couple of people, chatting with them and answering questions whenever. I kinda took a liking to Karane. She seemed nice enough but remember, don't judge a cover by its book just yet.

"…Of course sir, I'll do it."

I paused, hearing the voice—a voice that was too familiar.

"Fantastic! So you'll do it? I know you're in a hurry, so I really appreciate your taking the time to help."

That must be either Instructor Owlan or er…Ho…um what was the other name? Horwell? Or something like that…

I hid myself so that I wasn't in the view. Once I saw Link going up that roof, I instantly took a glance at the instructor (who turned its back) before sneakily went into the scene when it was clear.

As much as I respect the Instructor, I honestly didn't want to talk to him right now. Sometimes, I thought that these characters—people—talk way too much in certain places or scenes.

Spotting another way to climb the roof, I went to the opposite side of Link and climbed the roof. I froze when I heard the teacher shouting out at Link's name.

"Hey Link!" he shouted. "I don't care how good a jumper you think are. You'll never reach a roof that high. There should be a wooden box up there. Grab and move one and use it as a platform of sorts." he instructed.

"Got it."

I watched at how Link pushed the box to be against the wall. He then resumed climbing just as I had continued to climb.

Good thing too since my fingers started to slip. I was in a position where both of my hands were holding the ledge while my feet were planted against the wall. Can't say that the position was uncomfortable…

Urgh…

I quickly got to the second top before him and decided to give him a little scare.

Link grunted when he reached the second top of the roof and started to heave himself up until he heard a voice.

"Heya!"

Link gave out an unexpected yell (all he saw were eyes meeting his in a close way) and then he felt his foot slip on the ledge. He gasped though, he stupidly let go of his fingers and started to fall down.

Quickly, the new person grabbed Link around his wrists and began to pull him up. It struggled a lot, due to the fact that he was heavy but at last, the person pulled him up.

Shaking, Link went on his knees while he placed his palms on the surface.

"What…why…" he breathed out.

He looked up only to see me, grinning lopsidedly.

"Hiya. Hanging down much?" I grinned.

Scowling, Link exploded. "Heather! Are you out of your mind?! I could've been killed!"

I looked at him as I tilted my head to the side. "Actually, you wouldn't be killed. You would have injuries if not saved." I pointed it out.

"Whatever!" he cried out with exasperation. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh that's nice." I pouted. "That's the thanks I get after I saved your neck and now you don't want me anymore."

Link had a guilty expression. "Er…look, I didn't mean that—"

I grinned. "Just teasin' ya!" I laughed since I saw his scowling expression.

"Bug off." he muttered.

He then resumed walking on the roof—er rather he _crawled _on the roof in order to reach that evil little cat…kitten.

What?

It turns demon at night…

"Ha! Caught you, you little beast!" I heard Link's voice.

I rolled my eyes but then I jumped when I heard a sudden scream. I turned around to see Link flailing his arms around since the cat was on his head, scratching before it jumped out of the way and scurried on the roof. I stifled a laugh at the scene but automatically closed my mouth when Link glared daggers at me.

"It's not funny!" he cried out.

Unable to hold my laughter, I laughed until I couldn't breathe so I had to hold my stomach.

"Man…" I said, wiping the tears out of my eyes. "I hadn't laughed that hard since I pulled a prank on my brother."

Link gave me a curious look. "Brother?"

I froze. "Er um…brother…? Who said anything about a brother? Heh, Link you're going insane…"

He frowned. "I am not! I know I heard you said—"

"Hey that cat is still there. We should probably get it." I replied quickly, changing the subject.

He gave me a one last curious look before he pushed the topic away. It was only for the time being anyway. I knew he would ask again.

"Link, catch it!" I shouted.

I saw Link doing a small walk before he lunged at the cat, only to fall on the ground since it got away.

"Heather!"

Quickly, I skid myself on the ground (while scraping my knees in the process) and at last, I had managed to grab the cat…by its tail.

The cat yowled in pain after I grabbed its tail.

"Sorry." I muttered after I received a glare.

"Meow."

I scooped it up to place it in my arm. I realized that I was still sitting on the surface of the roof.

"Hey Link I got it." I stated, petting the kitten.

I only received a groan before Link dropped his head on the ground, flat.

"We should return it."

"Whatever." Link muttered under his breath.

Shaking my head, I lifted myself up while still holding the mischief maker in my arms. I carefully descended down, followed by Link who had eventually got up; I waited for him once I reached the bottom.

"You should probably take it. After all, Owlan told you not me."

Link groaned. "I don't want to. That cat's evil."

I rolled my eyes. "Just take it!" I replied, stuffing the cat into Link's arms.

Groaning with exasperation, Link reluctantly took the evil demon and made his way to Owlan who thanked him for bringing the cat.

"Ah, and there's the new person. Good to see that you're doing well, Heather."

I froze in my tracks before I turned around to smile up at Owlan.

"Er yeah, I suppose…" I mumbled.

I started to go but Link grabbed my wrist to prevent me to walk even further.

"What's up?" I asked after I got twirled around.

"Want to go with me?" Link asked.

I blinked before I placed a thinking look. "Thanks but no thanks. I'm new here, right? So I should go and explore Skyloft by _myself_." I added when Link was about to open his mouth.

He closed his mouth and opened. "Alright. Are you sure you don't want a tour—"

"Link," I interrupted him. "I'll be fine. Go do your stuff."

Reluctantly, Link nodded before he took off to meet Zelda. I shook my head as I watched him go. It wasn't until then had I decided to continue to explore Skyloft.

A/N: So Heather decided to explore Skyloft more while Link goes off to see Zelda. Hmm, wonder how that will turn out. Only way to know is to keep on reading! Read and review?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi *waves* I'm here with a new chapter! I'm actually really excited to write this one since well…if I tell you, it wouldn't really be a surprise now would it? *grins* guess you have to continue to read to find out. So, let's do that, shall we?

Chapter 4:

A sudden caw erupted the peaceful silence, causing me to crack one of my eyes open and then opened the other one. I was currently lying on the grass at the North section, having my feet to dangle off from the platform. Gasping, I pushed myself then got up as I looked up to the sky to see a…

"Loftwing." I whispered in awe.

Its majestic wings fluttered through the sky while the sun was glazing down at the beautiful Loftwing. I continued to stare at the Loftwing and right then and there, I knew that I wanted to fly so badly. I knew that this was the bird for me since I felt a strange connection.

It felt odd though. This scene particular.

It reminded me when I was reading Skyward Sword manga about how Link was staring at the red Loftwing up at the sky, wishing how he could fly.

Seeing that it was getting away, I quickly darted by following its directions. However, I would often trip over the ledges from the stairs since I wouldn't pay attention to where I was going.

Eh.

I suddenly halted in my tracks by skidding to a halt. The thing that caught my attention was the Loftwing that had descended down, fluttering its enormous wings at the sides. My stare never left the bird-like creature; it seemed that was the case with the Loftwing as well. Both of our stares never left one another.

Finally, I tore my gaze away since my eyes started to water. Taking a breath, I started to raise my hand and slowly began to walk towards it. Something told me to do so…

I gasped softly when its beak went forwards so I slightly withdrew my shaky hand back. The creature tilted its head to the side as if it was confused why I did that. Honestly birdie, even though you're absolutely gorgeous, I would like my hand in one place…

Er…you don't bite, do you?

Once I was close, the bird placed its head under my hand, bumping it a little and it let out a small caw as I petted it.

I smiled fondly at it, letting my hand to go over the smooth feathers. I just realized that it was a nice shade of light blue—and that so happens to be my favorite color. I paused, thinking as I stared into its feathers.

Would…it?

I know we only just "met" but still…

"Um hey birdie…Loftwing…you don't mind if I ride on you, will you?"

The bird cawed, a quiet one so I took that as a no. Taking another deep breath, I slowly ascended on it while also being careful as to not pull any of its delicate feathers. Just when I was about to swung my leg on the other side, the Loftwing gave another cry before fluttering its wings and took off as though it got scared.

"Woah!" I gave a yell of surprise as I fell on the ground with a hard THUD. "Ow!" I moaned, rubbing at my side and slightly glared at the Loftwing that had tilted its head to the side.

"Was that really necessary?" I mumbled.

The Loftwing cawed as if it was agreeing.

"I wasn't talking to you!" I snapped, angrily.

"Well, look who it is. It's the new girl." a sudden voice replied.

I groaned, instantly recognizing who it belonged to. "What do you want?"

The person smirked. "Oh nothing much. I just came here to bother you. Saw that you were talking to yourself and couldn't help but to think that maybe you're just well...delusional."

I grunted. "Wow, big word for a big boy. You must be so proud of yourself."

I don't think he was very happy since I was for sure that I felt him scowling. Muttering, I gradually got up and turned around to face the people.

There, was none other than Groose who was tall and wore the usual clothing; a tunic, pants and boots.

Oh and…I stifle a laugh when I notice his red pompadour. That has got to be the most ridiculous hairstyle I had ever seen in my life.

"What's so funny?" he snapped.

"_That's_ what you call a hairstyle?" I snickered. "It looks as though someone had thrown up on it." I laughed, hysterically.

"Ha, ha, very funny…"

And I almost completely forgot that Cawlin and Strich were standing beside him.

"Hey there, fellows. What's up?"

They both humphed and ignored me. Well, ouch.

"I see you got a Loftwing." Groose suddenly said.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw that the Loftwing was standing at its spot.

"Very well spotted. Your point?"

He smirked. "I bet you can't even get it to fly, let alone train it."

I scowled. "I so can!"

"Then _prove _it."

I goggled at him for a moment until I muttered something nasty under my breath as I marched towards the Loftwing who had raised its head since it noticed movements.

"Hey birdie, I hope you're going to cooperate. I want to prove those goons wrong." I mumbled.

The Loftwing made a small caw as it stood still while I started to climb on it. When I was half way there, the creature, just like before, move out of the way, causing me to fall down on the ground…again.

This earned hysterics laughs from the goons.

"A-and…sh-she told me t-that she c-can." Groose said, gasping between breaths as he continued to laugh.

Eventually, he crumpled to the ground since he was no longer able to support himself due to laughing so much.

Great. Now I'm the laughing stock of town.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped.

I tried again and the same result happened, earning more laughs from the obnoxious people.

"A-alright…e-enough! You have proven y-yourself!" Groose replied, howling with laughter. "Come on guys, leave the abnormal kid to the bird. She can't fly a bird to save her life."

Eventually, they left while their laughter was still ringing in my ears. I let out a long breath, trying to control my angry since I felt that my cheeks were reddening.

Finally, I got up and turned around to the Loftwing who cawed yet again.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I snapped, feeling the tears that started to come out of my eyes.

Angrily, I stomped away from the Loftwing and made my way towards the Academy. I was about halfway through the path until I bumped into someone, making us to fall down.

"Oh great what now?! I had enough of you! Just leave me alone!" I snapped.

"Had enough of what? Hey…are you okay?" the voice asked, clearly being startle by the sudden sight of me.

"Why do you care?" I mumbled, turning my head to face the person. I then gasped once I saw who it was. "L-Link?!" I scrambled up and apologized. "Argh, I'm sorry. I just…er…had a rough day and um…just want to go back to sleep…yeah…bye…"

"Hold up, you're not getting away that easily, Heather. Something happened. You still have tears in your eyes. So I will ask again…what happened?" Link insisted.

I stared at him for a moment before I suddenly bolted away, startling him.

"You can't force me!" I yelled as I ran away.

Staring, Link blinked at the sudden run until he also started to chase after me.

"Oh yes I will! Heather, come back!"

"Never!"

The chasing ended when Link practically tackled me to the ground, wrestling.

"It would be a lot easier…if you would…just…be still!" Link cried out, trying to wrestle me.

"No!"

Wow…

Who knew that I would actually wrestle a video game character…

"Something happened to you… (a grunt) and I want…to know what happened." Link replied, struggling. His eyes widened with surprise when he got flipped over.

He didn't had the time to get up since I was on top of him, pinning him down.

"No. You will _not _know what happened. You will _not force _me. You will _not _do anything at all!" I slightly yelled.

Frowning, Link struggled a bit, trying to break off my grasp but was futile.

He opened his mouth and closed it several times before he finally managed to form a sentence.

"You're stubborn."

"I've been told." I mumbled. "Now…walk away and leave me alone. I just want to be alone."

Link stared at me for a long time. It wasn't until then had he sighed, indicating that he gave up.

"Fine." he responded, reluctantly.

I beamed at him. "Great."

I untangled myself from him and marched towards the Knight Academy. When I got to the door, I opened it before I slammed it loudly.

"Hi, Hea…Heather." Fledge responded, stammering a bit.

"Hi…" I mumbled, not noticing how odd he was acting. Since I didn't had a room yet, I walked towards Link's room and closed the door once I opened it.

Kicking off my shoes, I spread out on the bed before curling myself to a ball, letting once again, fresh tears flowing down my cheeks.

It just wasn't fair.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

"Psst…Heather…"

I mumbled something incoherently, swatting away whatever it was bothering me.

"Go…away…" I muttered.

"No, you gotta get up." it paused. "Unless you want to miss dinner…"

I grunted, earning a sigh.

"Guess you leave me with no choice."

I waited for a while, hearing the door closed but I made no movements of getting up. I was still sleeping…kinda…

The door opened and was closed again.

"You sure you don't want to get up?"

A grunt.

"Your loss." it shrugged.

"AEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!"

I screamed at the unexpected coldness. I tumbled off the bed, landing on the floor with a hard thud. When I was falling, I also grabbed the bed sheets with me.

"Th—that…was cold!" I gasped, feeling the water dripping down on me. I glanced up to see Link holding the now empty bucket. "What in Skyloft were you thinking?! Why would you do that?!"

Link shrugged. "It was the only way to get you up."

"And this is the way to get you killed!" I growled. "Link, you have three seconds to run!"

Link laughed, shaking his head as he got out of the room.

Oh, he's asking for it…

Grumbling, I hastily placed the bed sheets on the bed before I marched out of the room and stalked Link.

Everything was perfect until there was a sudden yell of pain, echoing throughout the halls.

"OWWW! Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I swear I'll never do that again!"

"Swear it on your life!"

"I swear on my life that I'll never do it again! Just let me go! OW!"

Reluctantly, I let go of Link who rubbed his pained shoulder and he also…glared at me.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" he groaned, massaging his shoulder.

I shrugged. "Karate."

"Well then…"

We finally arrived at the kitchen where everyone was there. There was Fledge (who was looking nervously), Karane, Jakamar, Orielle, Zelda and everyone else…

I scowled when I saw Groose and his cronies.

"Do we have to eat in here?" I mumbled to Link, clutching his arm as if I was depending on it.

He gave me a weird look. "Er…yeah…why?"

I paused, realizing that I still hadn't told him. "Er…no reason…no reason at all…hehehe…"

I took seat next to Link and beside me was Orielle. Thank the Goddesses. If I had to sit beside Groose or any of his group, I would get the hell out of here.

Groose paused what he was doing, only to look at my direction to smirk. I glared daggers at him, wanting nothing more than to get him into trouble.

Stupid prat.

"So, Heather…how's everything so far?" Orielle asked, striking up a conversation.

"Um…good." I said, casually.

She nodded.

The rest of the dinner went pretty smoothly. There were some laughs from the end of the table (Link, Fledge, Zelda and Eagus) as they talked. Orielle, Karane and I were also talking about random stuff. Orielle seemed pretty cool.

I was glad that dinner was over. When it was, the headmaster motioned me to him so that he could talk to me.

"Well, Heather. I'm sure you've been already asked countless of times but just for the sake of me…how's everything? Enjoying yourself?"

I nodded. "Yes sir. Everything is great."

"Good, good. Now, I know that you're new here and you don't have a room. As for right now, I would like you to share a room with someone. As you know the rules, girls with girls and boys with boys."

I kinda sulked when he mentioned that rule.

"She can share a room with me, father."

We turned around to see Zelda who seemed excited at the idea.

"Well, if it's alright with…"

"It's fine." I smiled.

Headmaster Gaepora nodded approvingly. "Great. You will share the room until further notice."

"Come on, Heather!" Zelda replied, excitedly. She grabbed my hand, dragging me all the way until we reached her room.

It was just like any other room. It had a bookshelf, a desk, window, wardrobe, and a bed.

"You can borrow some of my clothes. Ooo, I bet this one will look great on you!" Zelda muffled through her wardrobe as she was raiding out her wardrobe.

"Found it!"

It was a simple white nightgown. I ran my hand throughout; it was soft and silkily, making me to smile.

"I love it." I responded.

She grinned. "I knew it!" she paused. "Oh you would need a towel if you're going to take a shower. So here's one (she threw the towel out of her closet and right into my face) and…oh…" she giggled when she saw the towel's landing.

"Sorry." she said.

I shook my head. "Don't worry." I replied, grinning. "Um…can you show me where the bathroom is?"

**xXxHeatherxXx**

I sighed, leaning against the ledge of the tub as I felt the warm water easing my stressed muscles.

Man, this was so relaxing. I felt like I haven't taken a bath since forever…well…ever since I came here…but that's beside the point.

It was nice and refreshing to have all of that dirt coming out of your body as I washed myself. Interestingly, all of my worries from today were drained out, being replaced by happy, relaxing thoughts.

I giggled as I popped one of the bubbles. Yes, I'm very childish and I find popping the bubbles extremely amusing…

When the water started to get cold, I took a shower and got out of the tub, wrapping the towel around me. My hair clung against me like seaweed clinging to a rock. I padded over to the mirror and lifted my hand and swept a clear path across the misted glass before leaning forward to look at my reflection.

My golden brown hair was still clinging against me though, I wasn't interested in my hair. I leaned closer, staring into my mirrored eyes. The irises were a smoky green. I admired them for a few minutes until something made me to gasp. My eyes widened at the figure that was in the mirror...well, the reflection, I would say. Its evil eyes stared at me as it plastered a sinister grin as though it was mocking me for something. Widening my eyes, I turned around only to see that the figure wasn't behind me. Having a confused look, I turned my head back to the mirror though the figure had disappeared. I was still staring at the mirror, trying to figure out who was that figure or...my mind was just playing tricks on me.

I shivered, knowing that it was time to get out of here as quickly as I can. I definitely don't want to see that figure...

Going with that, I quickly pulled on the nightgown, dried my hair with the towel as much as I can and then I got out of the tub, tip-toeing across the halls.

I breathed out a sigh of relief when no one had spotted me so I turned on the doorknob and entered Zelda's room. I took a quick glance at Zelda who was already sleeping. So, trying not to wake her up, I placed the towel on a nearby chair then walked towards the bed.

"I was beginning to think when you would come." Zelda's sleepy voice mumbled.

I smiled a bit, tucking myself in the bed.

"You were out for a long time. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just enjoying the warmth."

She smiled even though I couldn't see it. Her back was facing me.

"Understandable." she responded. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Zel." I whispered, lowering myself deeper into the bed. I reached out for the lamp that was still on and with a click, the light went out, enveloping us in darkness.

A/N: Okay, wow, um quite a long chapter, I would say…I had fun writing this out but the next chapter was really exciting to write! So that being said, Link had finished his errands in this chapter. You know, by helping out Jakamar with the doors and such…the next chapter would be where the action begins! Wanna know what it is? You gotta read it! Leave a review?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And this is the chapter I've been waiting to write! Mind you, it's gonna be long; what with the extra scenes and all…so yeah. And please excuse the dreams/nightmares…I'm terrible at writing them…so, here we go! Hold up! I've got a last minute shout out to do. Thank you sooooo much to Potatoes for reviewing! Honestly, that whole review really means a lot to me since I'm not that great at grammar and such. So thank you! As I always say, in my humble opinion, in order to be a great writer, one must take criticism…well, that's in my opinion (as stated above) anyway.

Chapter 5:

_A sudden burst of white erupted in a scene of darkness. It formed a figure, looking exactly like me. I soon realized that it was me. I was floating in an empty void of darkness, with nowhere to go, being completely confused as well._

_Confused since I don't know where I am._

_However, something told me to run. Just run._

_So I did._

_I kept running endlessly, trying to get some answers. I didn't know where I was going. I just kept on running and running. Nothing changed. The void of darkness was still surrounding the place and it looked like it was permanent._

_All of a sudden, I skidded to a halt since there was a deep pit. All of a sudden, something huge and enormous rose from the pit, making me to gape at it._

_Its skin was completely black, having wavy spikes on its back. It had two feet but it rose its ugly head, opening its mouth to receive a very loud cry of roar. The roar caused me to cover my ears as it continued to roar._

_Suddenly, the creature stopped, looking as if it got frozen. I looked up to see a blinding white light but I couldn't see the figure. Was it even a figure? It looked more like a spirit._

"_You know what this is…" the voice replied, having its unearthly voice echoing. "It's time to help the Chosen One. Your destiny awaits. You are not from this world and because of that, it makes you to be in great danger. It is time, Heather Wilson. It is time to help the Chosen One…"_

_Before I can get to talk, the spirit vanished, and the creature that once got frozen, was now able to move._

_Because it was able to move, it allowed itself to let out another piercing shriek that had once more echoed throughout the empty void of darkness._

_However, the roar soon got empowered by something else. It was a loud laugh, an evil laugh that rebounded everywhere._

_Then, two glowing red demon eyes appeared out of nowhere._

"_It is time." the voice whispered, sinisterly. "It is time…"_

I gasped, quickly pushing myself up, panting profusely at the sudden…nightmare.

What was that about? What is going to happen? What did the wicked figure meant "_it is time_?"

I sighed, staring at the bed, plastering a puzzled look on my face. One thing that I know is that the figure…the spirit or whatever wants me to help Link on his great mission.

That I know for sure.

Groaning, I laid back down on the bed, squeezing my eyes tight, hoping to go back to sleep. However, it was futile so there was no point in trying to go back to sleep.

"Hey Zel, we should probably get up."

No answer.

I frowned.

"Zelda—"

I stopped after I turned my head to the side, only then realizing that Zelda wasn't sleeping anymore. In fact, she wasn't in the room at all. I was the only one in here.

Sighing, I climbed out of bed only to notice that I saw a note on the desk and some clothes on the chair. Curiously, I picked it up and started to read.

_Hey Heather,_

_You're probably already notice that I have left. I am up at the Goddess of the Statue, practicing my role as the Goddess for today's Ceremony. The Wing Ceremony. _

Of course! The Wing Ceremony! One of the awesome parts of the game. So that meant, Link had already gotten his letter and was now heading to Zelda.

I sighed. This also meant that his Loftwing would be soon stolen from that annoyance.

_You do know about the Wing Ceremony, don't you? Anyways, I left you some clothes for you to wear. I got rid of your old ones and put them in the laundry. I hope the clothes are alright for you. Though, I'm not sure about the size. _

_Anyways, I hope to see you soon._

_Oh and that also reminds me, we should probably get you a Loftwing since you don't have one yet. But don't worry. One will come. I can feel it._

_You should also probably go to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Henya will take care of it._

_Love_

_Zelda._

Sighing, I quickly made the bed, grabbed the clothes and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After that was done, I wore the clothes of which Zelda had left.

It contained a nice shade of red tunic, white leggings and boots. I smiled at them before taking them with me.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

And guess what I found.

The library.

Yes, the library.

My eyes were lit with delight when I discovered the library. It had all sorts of books, ranging from The Knights of Skyloft to the Places of Skyloft and so much more including the Encyclopedia book of Creatures and Where to Find Them.

There were also books about the Surface. I was more interested in the Surface and the creatures. I especially find the Kikwis cute. Like honestly, when I first played this game, I immediately wanted to keep one.

My grin grew wider when there was a book about the Three Dragons. For some reason, I really like the Water Dragon. I just don't know. I really like that Dragon.

My favorite part of the game was when the Water Dragon flooded Faron Woods. Call me odd but I like that part. I do like many other parts/scenes of the games as well.

After finally finding the ones I like the most, I took them out and made the books to tag along with me.

The ones I got were The Encyclopedia of Creatures, the Ancient Dragons, The Surface and the Places of Skyloft.

Oh I forgot to mention that there is a book about the items such as the Beetle, the Gust Bellow and so on. So, I took that one as well.

Overall, I really wanted to take almost every book in this library.

Yes, I'm a bookworm so sue me.

Tucking all the other books in my arm, I pulled out the Ancient Dragons and started to read.

_**The Water Dragon**_

_**Faron**__ also known as the Water Dragon is one of the Three Dragons who oversee the Surface. Faron is a large, prideful dragon Deity who watches over Lake Floria and the Parellas._

I grinned as I continued to read the rest of the page about the Dragon.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

For the rest of the day, I did nothing but reading and occasionally, helped some people out. I was currently sitting on the surface of the Light Tower, letting my feet to dangle as I was engrossed in a book and it was about the Surface.

When I flipped the page, something caught my interest so I lowered the book a bit only to see Groose and his cronies, running. I sighed, knowing that they're probably either going to hide Link's Loftwing or he is going to bother and pick on Link.

I wish I could tell Link about this but I can't. I figured that once I'm in a Game World, I have to let the events to go as they are planned.

It sucks.

I paused, having a thought cross my mind.

You know what would really be cool?

If I could also be in Twilight Princess World. I seriously love that game and the graphics. It would be so cool.

Also, I wouldn't mind if I get to be in Ocarina of Time. I just find the whole concept of Link going back in Time fascinating. And really cool too. However, I am upset about the ending. I couldn't stop crying.

And the ending of THIS game.

Oh Goddesses…I was in tears. I'm not giving out any spoilers.

Hey, there might be some people who HAVEN'T played the game at all.

On the other hand, I still haven't figured out about the nightmare/dream. What did that person meant when it said "it is time"?

I sighed. If these thoughts are going to be entering my mind then there's no point for me to continue to read. It would be distracting.

I closed the book and decided that I should hop off the Light Tower; I did just that.

…

I didn't literally hop off the Light Tower. I climbed down the ladder. What? I'm not that crazy!

As I got to the ground, a shadow was swooped over, gaining my attention so I looked up to see the blue Loftwing. Scowling, I ignored it and continued my trek to find Link and Zelda.

However, the Loftwing wouldn't leave me alone and it landed on the platform; it looked like it was close to the edge. I glared at it.

"What do you want?" I asked it, having a bit of an edge in my tone.

The Loftwing crooned and its big eyes stared at my smoky green. For a while, I was bit hesitant but I gave up.

_Oh why not?_

I took a quick glance behind my shoulders to make sure that I was alone. I honestly didn't want anyone to be here. Even Link.

Taking in a deep breath, I exhaled before making my way towards the Loftwing. When I reached it, I placed my hands on its feathery back but paused. I took a quick peek at the Loftwing and seemed calm. Biting my lower lip, I hesitated before I climbed on the bird.

I was halfway there and that was when the bird gave a shudder, a caw before it took off, leaving me to fall off the edge since I lost my balance and was unable to grasp it on time.

I gasped and before I knew it, I had somehow let go of the Loftwing (in fright) and started to fall down. I squeezed my eyes tight as I continued to plunge down.

So this is how I will die…

Gee, I'm going to be dead before the adventure had even started.

I don't even want to know what will happen if I reach the barrier…

I knew I shouldn't have done this again. Ugh, why oh why did I do it?

All of a sudden, when I thought that I was going to die, something scooped me up, making me to land on top of it. It was smooth but furry but since I was still scared to open my eyes, I didn't look.

However, something told me to open my eyes because it was okay to do so. Being a bit reluctant, I cracked one of my eyes open and gasped, instantly having both of my eyes opened.

I was on the Loftwing!

It…saved me?

I looked down below, realizing that I was _flying_!

A grin broke out.

It was indescribable. I was _flying_! The wind rushed through my hair and into my eyes. I had to squint against the sunlight pouring through the clouds and onto the Loftwing's wings. We then emerged gracefully out of the cloud and back to the sky again. Looking behind me, I laughed. When I thought it was safe enough to do so, I slowly took my hands off the Loftwing's feathers and spread them out like how a bird would do if it was flying. I grinned, letting out a yell of exhilaration.

"Woo!" I shouted, clearly having my voice echoing throughout the place. I felt the wind brushing past through me, ruffling my dangling sleeves from my cardigan.

I never wanted this to end. It was absolutely beautiful. It was…It was…

_Freedom._

I was vaguely aware that certain people were watching me as they all have smiles on their faces. They would turn around, following the bird's directions. There was this one person who smiled and then it darted off to the direction of which the bird flew. When it reached its destination, it grabbed the ledges from the fences and stared above. Meanwhile, the Loftwing gave a small nudge which caused me to lose my balance and I went back down onto its feathery back.

"W-woah!" I said, placing my arms on its feathery back.

Unfortunately, the flying had lasted since the bird landed down gently and gracefully. I was still holding the back but that certain grin that was plastered on my face, I could feel that it wasn't going to go away anytime now.

I managed to get off by sliding down off its back but I still felt a bit wobbly after the ride. The Loftwing gave a small crow until it decided to give a little bump on my shoulder with its head as if it wanted me to pet it.

I smiled, obeying its order and pet its golden beak.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I looked into its sharp proud eyes and for a moment, I could've sworn, I heard a deep voice inside my head.

_You're welcome_.

I stared at the creature with a disbelief look though I shook my head. I was thinking nonsense.

"Heather! Heather! That was amazing! You got your own Loftwing! Heather!" a cheerful voice pulled me back to reality so I snapped out of my train of thoughts in order to turn my head to the side.

There, I saw an excited Zelda, a grinning Link and of course, none other than the Headmaster himself.

I grinned. "So I take it that you saw the flying then?"

Zelda nodded then looked back at the Loftwing with an awe expression on her face. "He's beautiful." she replied, smiling fondly.

"Thanks." I grinned wider.

"About time, don't you think?" Link asked.

I nodded.

"Splendid, Heather! Just absolutely splendid! Never have I seen such connections! Well…other than Link and his own Loftwing." the Headmaster responded, beaming.

"Thanks."

"Well? What's the Loftwing's name?" Zelda asked eagerly.

"Name?" I asked with a blank look then it dawned on me. "Oh yeah, name…uhm…"

What was its name? I don't even know what to call you.

"Blu." I replied, smiling.

"It's lovely." Zelda smiled.

I spotted another person that so happened to be Link but he seemed different. Instead of being his usual cheerful self, he was filled with depression. I suddenly had a guilty look on my face; Groose most likely had already hid his Loftwing.

"Er, hi Link." I replied.

"Hi." he said, bluntly.

I shoot Zelda a curious look. Catching the gesture, Zelda walked towards me and whispered in my ear.

"His Loftwing is missing." she whispered.

I nodded, understanding the situation.

"Um have you looked anywhere else?" I asked.

"Not yet. We only started to look for the Loftwing." Zelda paused. "You know what…since you got a Loftwing, why not help me search the skies so that we can both split, making it easier for the both of us while Link can search the grounds." Zelda suggested.

I nodded. "Sounds good to me. What about you, Link?"

"Yeah, sure." he mumbled.

"Right then. Let's get to it! We got to save Link's Loftwing!" Zelda replied, clapping her hands.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

It took half an hour. That's how long it took for us to find the Loftwing. Searching for the sky was futile. I sighed as my Loftwing circled around the sky, hoping to find the creature but no such luck.

Even though I knew where it is, I still have to keep a low profile or otherwise, it would be too fishy.

…

Unless, I tell them a lie.

I shook my head.

No. I'm just going to let the events play as they were supposed to.

"Hey, Heather!"

I snapped myself back to reality since Zelda shouted out. I swerved around in order to join Zelda.

"What's up?"

"Well, I was thinking that since searching the sky is futile, maybe we should join Link and help him out. After all, Skyloft is a pretty big place for just one guy to search the entire island."

I nodded. "Alright, I—hey, isn't that Link right now?"

I gazed down to see a figure running up a hill.

"It is!"

We both flew down and landed gracefully. Link halted in his tracks when he spotted two familiar Loftwings and its riders.

"Link!" Zelda called out, climbing off her Loftwing and ran towards him. I followed her shortly.

Link stopped in his tracks and quickly found the voice. He watched as Zelda and I running towards them.

"Thought I saw you down here," I said, catching up.

"Yeah so how's your search going? Any sign of your Loftwing?" Zelda said next.

Link shook his head with disappointment. "Not yet."

"Oh no. Well, let's not lose hope yet. There's a place up ahead that Groose and his gang are always hanging around. Maybe we'll find something there!" Zelda replied.

All of a sudden, Zelda had slightly blanked out though she turned around and stared at the clouds below. I glanced back at her, instantly knowing that she had heard the "voice."

"Huh…?" Zelda said suddenly, gazing down. "Who's…who's that? Who's calling for me?"

Finally, she snapped out and was brought back to reality. "Oh, sorry, you guys. I got distracted for a moment. Let's go!"

I quickly hid an amused look. Going with that idea, we quickly ascended up the hill and saw none other than—

"Link! That's your Loftwing!" I gasped, coming to a halt.

Indeed it was. There, in a blocked fence was his Loftwing. It seemed that it was trying to get out of there since it kept on biting and scratching at the wood but to no avail.

"I'm coming buddy!" Link cried out as he quickly made a mad dash towards the wooden fence. He then did a couple of diagonal slashes in order to cut the ropes that were tied to the fence. When that was done, the Loftwing got out of the cage and spread its enormous wing, letting out a cry of freedom.

The Crimson bird moved its beak towards Link and gave him a nudge as it allowed Link to pet him.

The Loftwing then opened its wings, fluttering while creating dust so we put up our arm in front of our faces as shields then lowered it just in time as we watched it taking off. It flew around for a bit, getting the hang of flying while Link, Zelda and I all raced towards the platform, watching the Loftwing flying.

"We should hurry, Link. Now that your Loftwing is free, you should fly to the ceremony…" Zelda spoke.

However, something changed Zelda's mood and I knew that she was going to tell about the Surface. I slightly backed out, giving them some privacy.

"But before you go, I have to ask you something…" I heard her saying.

I closed my eyes, knowing exactly what she was saying but my focus was still on that dreamish nightmare. I still didn't know what it was about.

"_It is time_,"

The spooky voice echoed inside my head. Would it kill you to just let me know what will happen?

Apparently so.

"Heather."

"Huh?" I opened my eyes only to see Link and Zelda who both had their heads to the side.

"We have to get going…the Wing Ceremony…"

"Oh right. Erm, I'm coming."

With that, we all jumped and I was happy to report that I could now officially call my Loftwing. After I played my three notes, the light blue Loftwing immediately came, scooping me up and soon we were away from the place.

A/N: Whew, quite a long chapter. Gave me a bit of hard time but it came though. I'm still not sure about the name of Heather's Loftwing but that was the only one that came to my mind. So if you have any other names, please leave it in the review. Other than that, the next chapter will be…the Wing Ceremony XD yay!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And I'm pleased that I had fun writing this chapter ^^ though, I'm still not too sure about Heather's Loftwing name…ah well, anyways, not much too say other than let's get started :D

**Potatoes: **Wooo another long review! Much appreciated! For the name references, now why didn't I think of that? 0.o Hum, I don't think Blu will be much of a role in this story (other than having the Loftwing to fly Heather to certain places and such but that's basically it...) Feather Heather lol XD epic oh yeahhh, you guessed right, my friend ^^ it'll come…it'll come…I KNOW RIGHT? OoT WAS FREAKIN SAD! AUGH! It just ruined my life :(

Chapter 6:

We descended down after a nice touchdown; the bell was still ringing, indicating that it was time.

"Your Loftwing really is amazing. Especially considering everything the poor guy has been through this morning." Zelda replied, being pleased.

Awww…

"I'm going to fly back and tell Father what happened." Zelda said and with that she took off after she jumped from the platform.

Link turned around only to see me grinning nonstop.

"What?"

"Nothing." I replied, cheerfully.

Before Link could say anything else, another voice was announced.

"Well, well, if it isn't Link and the Birdless Girl."

I groaned. Not him again…

"Word around the plaza is you found that dumb bird of yours." Groose stated when we twirled around to face him.

"Well, that's just great. Because you and your dumb bird can't tell time, all the prerace warms-ups me and the guys did were for nothin'. Now I'm all stiff."

"Well, it's not our fault that you have a pea-pint sized brain." I retorted, arms crossing over my chest.

Groose glared while Link tried to stifle a laugh.

"At least I'm not birdless!" he snapped.

He spoke too soon. As if right on cue, a caw was heard and it made Groose to pause, blinking. He peered over my shoulder only to have his mouth drop. I smirked.

"I'm sorry, Groose. What was that?" I asked, petting my Loftwing.

"But…you…Bird…" he sputtered before he grew angry. "It doesn't matter! But what I don't get is that the big flake gets special treatment!? You're almost a man, and yet you still can't seem to go anywhere without Zelda. I bet you can't even decide what to have for lunch on your own, huh?"

"Leave him alone!" I snapped.

He turned his direction towards me. "I'm actually surprised that you had got a Loftwing. I was even surprised when the Loftwing _chose _you."

I growled. "Leave it, Groose."

He seemed to ignore it. "You know what I think? I think people like _you_ shouldn't even have Loftwings. People who are below standards shouldn't have it at all."

Quickly seeing this, Link used his quick reflexives and grabbed hold of me on both arms.

"Chill. This is the reaction Groose wants to see." Link muttered.

Groose smirked. "And don't think that you're off the hook, Link. You think you're pretty suave, don't you? Well? Don't you?!"

I gave a look at the other two goons that were talking but my interest in them was slowly fading away since I knew what they were saying anyway.

"I hate to break it to you, but today's the day I bust up this adorable little fantasyland you're living in. Zelda's playing the role of the goddess at today's ceremony, and I'm gonna be the one to claim that Sailcloth."

"Oh no you won't! Link will! Because he practiced a lot while you are a cheat! I'm pretty sure that you're aware that they are looking for skill! Something what you don't have!" I exploded.

If its even possible, Groose's glare had hardened than before. He opened his mouth but someone else had beat him to it.

"And what _exactly _is going on here?" asked a very angry Zelda who had her hands on her hip.

"Erm…nothing really…" Groose paused and stole a look at Link. "Link! Yeah, I was just telling my buddy here how glad I was he found that red bird of his. Boy, am I looking forward to a fair race!"

"Fat chance!" I growled.

Groose ignored me.

"Anyhow, later, Zelda. Look for me during the race. I'll be the one pulling off all the dangerous moves."

I tried not to gag.

"Hey, Groose! Wait up!" his two cronies exclaimed before they exited out of the scene.

"Why he makes me—argh, lemme have him!" I exclaimed, trying to catch up to him but Link's strong arms still held me down.

Zelda sighed. "I know Groose is annoying and irritating and all but violence isn't the answer, Heather, I trust you know that. Besides, Groose only wanted to see your true colors and how far you'll go."

I huffed while Zelda took a glance at Link.

"What did he even say to provoke her?"

"Um well…he said that people who are below standard shouldn't have Loftwings."

Zelda's eyes widened before they got hardened. "Why that…that…"

"Prat?" I offered her, earning a nod.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you guys. I don't know why he's always nit-picking on you."

"It's easy. He's jealous because you two are the best friends and me? Well, I'm just a deranged girl that's easy to be picked on." I answered.

Link frowned. "That's not true. On the other hand…care to explain on the Birdless Girl?"

I stared at him for a moment before I opened and closed my mouth a few times. I guess the phrase: I was saved by the bell came in handy.

"The Wing Ceremony will now begin! Participating students, please assemble!"

I mentally breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Looks like it's race time. Good luck, Link!" Zelda said.

"Good luck!" I called out as he ran away.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

The sun was shining brightly in the blue, nearly cloudless sky. Just then, three Loftwings and their riders zoomed into the view, having trails of blue, green and orange flowing behind them. They then came from different directions (one came from upward, right and left) before they all joined together again and flew high into the sky.

I grinned. Watching this in real life was even better than watching in the video game.

"Your attention, please. At last we are ready to begin the Wing Ceremony. I was beginning to worry that we'd have to proceed without Link, but luckily that is no longer a concern. I'm glad you could all make it. Before we start, I'll explain the rules for today's competition. I have attached a small statuette to this bird, who I will then release to the skies." he started to explain.

However, me being me, I memorized every line of the rules. The rules are pretty simple. One must simply be on its Loftwing and chase the bird that has the statuette and once one of the racers grabbed it, he or she is the winner.

"Do I need to explain them again?"

There were a collective of 'no's' from the racers, earning an approve nod from Instructor Owlan.

"Excellent." he nodded. "As you well know, today's champion will graduate to the next class, bringing him one step closer to knighthood. He will also receive a gift from the young woman chosen to play the role of the goddess in this year's ritual. Today is a special day for many reasons, but it is also the 25th anniversary of our fine institution. To celebrate the occasion, today's champion shall also receive his gift high atop the Statue of the Goddess. I hear the young woman performing the role of the goddess this year has crafted the gift herself."

I gave a grin to Zelda who giggled.

"And as you all well know, the role of the goddess this year will be performed by…the lovely Zelda!"

Zelda giggled when her name got announced. It seemed that she wasn't the only one who giggled. I sharply gave a look at Groose who was giggling like a school girl. I smirked, knowing that he would get caught.

"Let's see your finest flying out there. Show me just how hard you've been practicing. Also, I want to see good, clean flying. Anyone caught interfering with other riders will answer to me!"

I gave a small quiet cough.

"THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOU, GROOSE!" Headmaster Gaepora shouted, snapping Groose out of his giggling state.

I snickered but then closed my mouth when I was met with the Headmaster's stern look.

Just as when Owlan spoke again, the bird took off. "Alright, gentlemen, line up. At my command, the competition will begin!"

All of the boys were lined up in a straight line; each of them were waiting for the signal while they were also wore a determined look. They all felt the adrenaline rush, rushing through inside their body.

"Go Link! Get' em, Linky!" I cheered, earning an odd look from Zelda. "What?"

And with a simple, "Go!" the four boys took off and then dived off the platform. It wasn't too soon when we all heard the familiar notes that rang out. The Loftwings came, scooping up their respective masters and flew off into the distance.

It was a bit hard to see what was going on because they were so far but overall, it seemed to go fairly well. Of course, I knew that Groose, being the prat, would do a dirty job.

It wasn't too soon that we spotted Link waving the small statuette in his hands, plastering a triumph look on his face. Zelda and I were in joy and cheered on him as he flew back towards us.

"Link!" Zelda shouted, being excited at the fact that he won.

Zelda ran towards him but I stayed behind since it was their moment alone and I didn't want to ruin it just by being there. After all, I already knew what happens anyway.

I gave a happy smile when Link caught Zelda and couldn't help but to give a small few tears. Aww, that was just so…so…

Romantic!

I hastily wiped away the tears before anybody else could see it.

On the other hand, one person did not seem too happy about the results.

"Not fair!" he growled. "I should've won! That thing totally had _my _name on it! This was supposed to be Zelda and mine special moment!" Groose snarled. But, he caught me smirking and quickly rounded on me. "This is all your fault!" he spat.

"Oh yes because Link was a much better flier than you were! He won fair and square unlike you! You and your goons cheated by trying to sabotage the rider!" I exclaimed.

"What was that?" Instructor Owlan suddenly asked.

I blinked. I haven't expected Owlan to hear me out.

"Heather, care to repeat what you just said?" he asked, a bit sternly.

I paused. Well, I did say from before that I wanted Groose to get in trouble so…why not?

"Groose and his goons sabotaged Link in the race." I repeated.

"Is that so?" Owlan said. "Well, I specifically stated that I wanted a clean race today and this is no exception. Groose, Strich and Cawlin. Come with me. I'll arrange your punishments with the Headmaster." Owlan said, firmly.

Going with that, Owlan and Gaepora walked off, followed by the goons. However, Groose stopped by on the way.

"This isn't over. It only just started so you better watch your back. And just remember, just because the other people have accepted you as one of us, you will _never _be one of us, not in my view. And you having a Loftwing doesn't really make you that special. You will always be a Birdless Girl!" he spat, angrily.

Okay, that actually hurts…

I didn't say nothing so I let Groose walked off. When I was completely alone, I let the tears to finally succumb down on my cheeks. Shaking badly, I ran towards the platform blindly and jumped off, calling my bird and it scooped me away.

Far away from the island as possible.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

"_And you will always be a Birdless Girl!"_

Groose's voice echoed inside my head. I shook my head in attempt to get it out.

Maybe Groose was right. Maybe I didn't fit in here at all. After all, I'm not from this world. I got transported.

_**Stop it, Heather! This is just like the case with James Knight. Remember that kid?**_

I groaned mentally. How could I not? James Knight was my crush when we were both in third grade. This happened a long time ago but after we both graduated Junior High, we never saw each other again and thank the Goddesses for that.

So I guess I should you tell a bit about James Knight.

In my eyes, when I had a crush on him, he was quiet a handsome guy for a third grader. Anyways, I don't remember much but all I knew was that he was a bully. A bully towards me. He would taunt me, pick on me, saying that I'm useless and how I was just a waste and all that stuff.

He would even go as far as breaking one of my items. Now _that _had finally snapped me. He broke one of my special items that were from my childhood friend. It was a bracelet. Yeah, I know but that bracelet was special to me.

So I snapped and punched him in the eye, insulting him.

So yeah…that's what basically happened…

I sighed.

However, the wind unexpectedly started to be brutally cold which caused me to shiver violently.

Wh…what's going on?

I slowly opened my eyes to see that the clouds had suddenly darkened. I was confused on how had this happened.

It was such a nice day…

That was until my eyes widened. Oh no…

Quickly, I urged my Loftwing to fly faster. He obeyed and I didn't stop until I had reached my destination. When I did, I felt my heart pounding against my rib cage painfully while thoughts zoomed into my mind.

Are they okay? What will happen?

I squinted my eyes to see a figure that seemed to go towards a tornado but to no avail; the force of the wind was just too strong.

Oh…

I felt a lump in my throat.

It's this part.

Hurriedly, I flew faster so that I could get caught up with them.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

Link struggled trying to get closer to Zelda so that he could try and save her in time.

Where did this tornado even came from? Everything was fine until this suddenly came up.

A sudden caw alerted him and right there, from the opposite direction of him, he saw me circling around the tornado.

"Heather!" he yelled over the wind.

I looked up since I thought a name was drifting in the wind and I felt like it was calling to me. When I looked up, I saw Link who was frantically trying to get my attention but I nodded at him, indicating that he had grabbed my interest so I flew towards him.

"Link! It's not going to do us any good if we're both in the same place. I'll go to the other side of the twister and maybe hopefully, one of us can catch Zelda." I shouted.

Apparently, Link had heard it since he said "okay!"

Going with that, I swerved my bird to the other side but no matter what we did, it was futile. All of it. Just when Link came close to Zelda, he was abruptly got knocked away from the blast of wind. In result, it had him to be off his Loftwing and having him unconsciousness.

"Link!" I screamed.

A scream of panic quickly grabbed my attention and I realized that Zelda was being pulled away from us.

"Zelda!" I shouted, urging my Loftwing to go near the tornado. "I'm coming!"

But, the same result had happened to me. There was another blast from the wind, making me to be knocked off from my Loftwing, sending me to plunge down and down…

Until my vision went black.

A/N: Awww, I was upset when this happened :( but on the other note, the action is finally kicking in! What will happen in the next chapter? Will Zelda be alright? Will Heather go on the mission with Link? Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: HAPPY BELATED THANKSGIVING DAY TO MY FELLOW CANADIANS! ^^ okie, I'm done shouting out XD so uhm…nothing much to say surprisingly 0.o

**Potatoes: **Sadly, I'm not British but you have no idea how much I want to be one. I'm so jelly of their accents! Augh! I so badly wanna visit England. *le sigh* sooo I guess my grammar is improving…? Ah ha XD Yeah, poor Heather oh well she'll eventually just have to suck it up and move on hehehe

Chapter 7:

_I kept falling and falling. I wondered if I was ever going to stop falling. At last, I opened my eyes but I was still plunging down…until I heard a voice._

"_Heather…?" I stared above, watching a figure like spirit that was formed out of nowhere, floating high above me. _

_It was bathed in purple light and it almost took a form of a bird since it looked like its wings were spread out and it was floating. Just floating…_

"_It is time…It is time to help the Chosen One. You just like the Chosen One are vital to a mission of great importance. Heather…"_

_Out of nowhere, Zelda appeared in front of me and for a moment, I let a smile to slip on my lips. However, the more I look at her, the more I knew that something wasn't quite right. It was then that I realized she got flipped over but as soon as I recognized this, I too got flipped "in the right direction" as I watched Zelda falling (and screaming) into the abyss…falling into the great creature's mouth…_

I gave a sudden gasp, forcing myself to wake up from this terrible nightmare. I panted heavily, staring at the spread bed sheets. What just…I widened my eyes as the horrid flashbacks from the previous day zoomed into my mind.

Groose bullying me…I got upset and flew around Skyloft so that I could try to get my head cleared out. And then, the clouds got darkened…the tornado…Zelda…

I gulped, feeling my breathe quicken; anxiety is going to kick in anytime now.

Link…

Oh Goddesses…

I can't imagine how the poor guy must feel like right now…

Miserable, depressed, anguished, angry…

If I knew anything, it would be that Link would probably blame it on himself…or me…

After all, I was there as well and one of us could've at least tried to grab Zelda…

I bury my face into my hands out of grief and guilt.

"Ah, you're awake." a voice suddenly said, snapping me back to reality and gaining my attention.

I turned my head to the side to see a mid-age nurse.

"Drink this." the nurse replied.

I eyed it cautiously. The last time I drank a potion, it knocked me out…

"Er, what is it?" I asked, cautiously.

The nurse gave me quite a stern stare so I cowered back a bit before mutely taking the potion and downing it. I wanted to gag since it was so horrible. Ugh, it tasted like someone's vomit…

I cringed at the sight before I brought the cup a bit closer to me.

Ugh, it smells horrible…

"When you and your Loftwing returned, you were limp and unconsciousness and we all feared the worst. The same thing happened to Link as well. Fortunately, you don't appear to have any serious injuries. For that much, we can be grateful." the nurse replied.

When she said Link, I instantly bombarded her with questions.

"Where he is? Is he alright? Is he awake?" I asked all at once.

"My dear girl, calm down!" the nurse exclaimed. "He is at his room and is awake as we speak. He is talking to the Headmaster and like you, he has no injuries whatsoever. Now—what do you think you're doing?!" the nurse demanded.

There I was, practically jumping out of bed and tugged in my boots.

"I'm going to see Link." I responded.

The nurse closed and opened her mouth several of times before she burst out.

"You will do no such thing! You need to rest! You had a rough day! I insist that you rest! The Headmaster will hear about this!" the nurse shouted after me…

And apparently, she started to chase after me as well.

"Link—"I replied, opening the door and stumbled in. Though, I suddenly paused and took a good look and saw that the Headmaster was still there. Apparently, they were talking since they were now facing me…

Erm, oops?

"For goodness sake—"the nurse responded, angrily as she too barged into the room and then, just like me, she stopped to take a look. "Oh…oh dear me…"

Link smirked at the sight while I gave him a death glare look whereas the Headmaster merely looked amused.

"Not to worry, Isadora. I believe that I have finished talking to Link and, if I do say so myself, I believe that Heather wants to talk to Link as well." Gaepora said.

I gave him a blank look before I observed that he was talking to me so I straightened up and cleared my throat.

"Er…yes…yes, of course, sir." I stumbled over my words.

However, the nurse, goggled at Gaepora.

"But…but…she…the patient…rest…" she sputtered. "Headmaster, surely you think this is wise? She's not ready yet nor are you, _mister_!" she snapped when she saw Link snickering but quickly shut his mouth. "And they need rest…they've been through enough…"

"I'm sure they would be alright, Isadora. It's not like they will be going out of the Academy."

I gave an inward amused look. Oh, I don't know about that…I grinned.

"And, if anything goes wrong or if they feel sick, they will come straight to you and you can take care of the rest." the Headmaster said.

It was silent for a moment until the nurse finally agreed (rather reluctantly though) and scurried out of the room, muttering something under her breath. Gaepora then turned his head to us.

"Heather…Link…" he nodded before he exited out of the room and closed the room.

Link smirked. "It doesn't take too much to scare old Isadora, eh?" he replied, having an amused tone.

I nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah…" I paused. "Hey um…are you alright? You know after…_that _happened." I said, choosing my words carefully.

Link gave a sad expression while he somewhat flinched. I noticed this and had assumed that Link had the nightmare…which means Fi had already spoken to Link in his dream.

"Hey um, Heather?" Link suddenly asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?"

"Um you see before I woke up…I had a dream…actually, it was more of a nightmare, you see." he explained.

I nodded for him to continue.

"Anyways, I kept falling and falling until a sudden burst of purple light appeared above me. I didn't know who or what was that but it looked like a spirit to me. The spirit then said that it was time for me to be awaken…Me and along with someone else (she might be talking about you but I wasn't sure) were a great vital of importance to this great mission."

I nodded. "I know…I…had the same vision as well…except that spirit figure told me that it was time for me to help the Chosen One." I stated.

Silence settled in.

"What do you think this means?" he asked, staring at me.

I really had the urge to tell him everything but I can't. Because of that, it was killing me.

"I…don't know."

Link gave a sigh.

"But I know one thing…"

"What's that?"

"It's that we will find Zelda." I replied, giving him a small smile and in return, he gave one as well.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

I kept tossing and turning, trying to get some sleep but I can't. Sleep won't come to me…it's that nightmarish dream I keep on having…it won't let me rest.

On the last turn, I finally gave up and opened my eyes only to be greeted with darkness. I clumsily let my hand to find the clock and when I did, I brought to my face.

_12:00 AM _the red blaring lights had read.

I groaned.

One thing's for sure though is that I am _not _a morning person. So if I wake up grumpy the next morning…it's not my fault.

Huffing, I threw my—_Zelda's_—bed sheets over so I can get out of bed and walk to the kitchen for a glass of milk. I don't know about you but I have read that drinking milk helps your nerves…

When I wadded towards the door, I paused once I touched the door knob.

If I'm right, Link would already hear a noise outside of his door and would start to follow the figure.

Going with that, I quickly disregarded the idea of walking to the kitchen. Just as I opened the door (quietly), I started to head down the stairs where I saw Link following the figure.

My assumption was right.

I grinned since the most awesome part (well one of the awesome parts) is going to take place soon.

Realizing just now that he was heading up the stairs, I quickly hid in a nearby flower pot and stood still as I could. My eyes peered through the flowers as I continued to watch Link who was still following the purple character.

It was Fi.

I gave a small smile as I thought about Fi's theme song. It was such a beautiful and exotic song that I couldn't help but to replay it every time I could.

Noticing that I was behind, I quickly went out of my hiding spot and started to continue to follow Link and Fi. I was pretty sure that Link had no idea I was even stalking him and I was actually thankful for that because I really don't feel like explaining it to him.

We continued to climb down some hills and eventually, we had to stop—well, rather, I had to hide and Link had to stop—since Link was facing a kitten.

The evil kitten.

I scowled at it when it was purring. Everything was normal for a few seconds until without a warning, the cat turned into a demon-like animal, hissing at him before it jumped at Link, trying to attack him.

Evil kitty…

You know, I felt that Link and I should've just left the kitten on the roof…

Link gave a startled gasp of surprise when it saw the demon cat. However, he ignored it and resumed following the ethereal figure. I cautiously eyed the kitten (who had its back to me as I passed) but the moment I reached the kitten, the animal turned around and hissed at me.

I gave a small quiet squeak before I took a mad dash, trying to escape from the cat. Occasionally, I would often meet with the ChuChus—they have the same eyes like they had in almost every Zelda game but their bodies is very flat and they move like slugs. They also have gaps on one side of their bodies, which look like empty eye sockets, but mirrored on the other side—which is their real eyes.

What it felt like for hours (even though it was only several of minutes), we had finally reached the destination. Of course, I knew what it was but Link doesn't. I was standing about a meter behind him so that I won't get caught though I gave a slight entertained look.

Poor Link must be so confused by now.

The otherworldly spirit then flew into the wall, vanishing before our eyes, giving Link quite a start. Soon, a piece of the wall disappeared, revealing a doorway. Link stared at it before he shrugged it off and walked inside; I followed soon.

It was a huge chamber. Nothing was special about it…other than the fact that it had a sword in the pedestal at the top of the altar. Quickly finding a pillar, I waltzed towards it and hid myself but not completely. I too wanted to see the thing.

Seeing this in real life is nothing compared to watching this in the video game.

On the other hand, I was unable to contain my excitement but I forced myself as I did not want to make myself known…as I had mentioned it many times previously.

Link stared at the majestic sword that was sitting in front of him. He kept on staring at it. The sword was beautiful. The sword's hilt was purple while the cross guards were a light blue whereas the blade was white. The whole sword pulsed an eerie glow and then, the spirit materialized out of the weapon, floating above Link who was gaping at it.

Fi's body was mostly purple like the sword's hilt, though Fi's legs shared the green straps adorning the hilt, and the rest is a bluish-white, like the blade. The upper part of Fi's cloak resembles the Goddess Sword's cross guard. Her face was completely blue though the eyes kinda freaked me out because they were well eyeless…

You know, she reminds me of Midna. Don't ask. She just does…

"The one chosen by my creator. I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny. You…along with someone else. According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. Fi is the name I was given."

I grinned like an idiot. I honestly couldn't help it. This part was so cool…which is why every time Fi would talk, I would hum (inside my head) her theme song.

"I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people. I, along with someone else, must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry." she then took a glance back so that she could see the sword.

"Come, Link. You must take up this sword. As the one chosen by my creator, it is your destiny."

I felt Link being cautious about it, not trusting it. Sensing this, Fi spoke.

"The strange dreams troubling your sleep. My sudden appearance. Uncertainty surrounding the fate of one you hold dear. Under the circumstances, it is only logical that you would exhibit some apprehension."

Link gave a small gasp before he looked to the strange spirit; this time with a hard glare.

"To minimize your uncertainty, allow me to share some information. My projections indicate that this information has a high probability of altering your current emotional state. The one you seek, honorable Zelda, is still alive."

I grinned.

Zelda is also known as…

I'll just shut up.

Link's eyes widened. Relief washed over his and mine body. He was happy that Zelda was still alive even if she was dragged off to the world below. The Unknown World. Yet, he wasn't completely relieved. Was Zelda alright? Is she hurt…? Link would never be able to forgive himself if something horrible had happened to his friend…his childhood friend.

"And this spirit maiden…the one you call Zelda…is another chosen one fated to be part of the same great mission. Also, a Companion is also a part of this great mission. You will know her as Heather."

I didn't know if Link was shocked or surprised. I bit my lip, wondering how much Fi will give away.

"Therefore, should you wish to meet with your friend, I highly recommend you take up this sword before you set out to search for you. Does this information invigorate you? Are you ready to accept this sword?"

Determined look filled Link's faces while my face was plastered with eagerness. Link ran towards the base and when he reached it, Fi floated above as she moved out of the way. Her faceless face staring at him.

"It seems that further persuasive measures will not be required. In the name of my creator, draw the sword and raise it skyward."

I was vaguely aware that I was out of the pillar, feeling the exhilaration quickly building up inside of me that I felt like it was going to burst.

Omg, omg, omg…OMG!

Link then grabbed the hilt of the sword with both hands and then, he pulled out of the pedestal. Like Fi said, Link raised the sword skyward and was soon bathed in pure white light that appeared out of nowhere. The sword was then cleansed in a glowing blue light.

When he was raising the sword skyward, I couldn't but to hum the song of it.

DadaaadaaadaDADA!

Okay that was…fail but you know how it goes.

Omg, I'm having a heart attack right now.

Watching this in real life is sooo much better than seeing this in the video game. Omg.

I just died.

Apparently, I was so enthusiastic about this, I had given a squeak so I hurriedly covered my mouth with my hands. It was already too late since it had attracted the two people.

Turning around, Link stared at me with surprise.

"Heather?" Link asked as I came tumbling out of my hiding spot.

"Um…well, lookie hehe…I think I'm going to er go…" I said, shifting awkwardly.

"As you are going to be a part of this great mission, I think it would be wise if you would stay. There is no point in covering your true reason as to why you're here." Fi stated.

Damn Fi and her intelligence.

But who's complaining?

Ecstatic, I rushed up to Link before Fi started to talk again. The sword was still glowing.

"Recognition complete, Master…Link…My master."

Omg, I wanted to tear up right here and now…wait, I think I just did that.

Link brought down his sword to examine it but he didn't have much time to do so since a voice was announced.

"Link!"

Widening his eyes since he thought he got caught, Link and I turned around to see none other than the stunned Headmaster.

"Head…master…" Link stuttered.

Seemingly, Gaepora hadn't paid attention to that. His eyes were still fixed on the glowing sword.

"I've had my suspicions, but until now I wasn't sure."

Link frowned; I just simply grinned.

"What do you mean?" Link asked. He then turned to face at my direction (I quickly fixed my expression). "Do you know?"

"Uhm, no." I answered.

However, I took a behind glance so that I could watch Fi's expression. She only nodded and gave a slight smile.

"Yet here we are in the Chamber of the Sword, the very place where it was foretold the youth of legend would one day appear. It is said that this place was left to our people by the goddess herself. The very knowledge of this room's existence is a secret passed down to a select few each generation, along with a handful of words…"

Being interested, Link settled himself into a relaxing position as he grabbed the sword, bringing close to him as if he was being afraid that it would vanish.

"_When the light of the goddess's sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber. Do not fear, for it is then that a youth, guided by my hand, shall reveal himself in a place most sacred._" Gaepora recited, walking towards us.

"It started days ago. The sword that I've kept secret all these years…It began to give off a faint, otherworldly light. At first I was sure I was seeing things, here alone with the sword. There was simply no other explanation. I never dreamed the prophecy of legend would come to pass in my lifetime."

Poor Link must be so overwhelmed by now.

Gaepora then raised his head to look up at Fi as if he was interested in her since after all, she was quite different from the rest of us.

"The words I have sworn to keep secret are coming true before my very eyes," he continued. "_The youth will be guided by one born of the blade—one who is also youthful in likeness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable."_

I jumped when Fi spoke at last. She had been quite for a long time.

"Ah yes, the oral tradition, one of the least reliable methods of information retention and transmission. It appears that critical sections of the passage have been lost over the generations."

Headmaster and Link gave dumbfounded looks. Fi flew down and bowed slightly before she looked up.

"_The youth who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the goddess's chosen hero, and it is he who possesses an unbreakable spirit. He, along with his Companion, shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land. Such is their destiny. With the spirit of the blade at his side, they shall soar over the clouds and plummet below…And united with the spirit maiden, shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land." _Fi responded.

Link gave a gasp as he saw an image inside of his head. The one where Zelda spoke to him about the Surface.

"Master and Companion, you must embark on a great journey beneath the clouds to the vast realm of the Surface. It is only through this journey that you, Master, can fulfill the mission set before you by my creator, the goddess." Fi gave a quick look to me who in return gave a sheepish smile at Fi.

And I know what Fi is thinking. Don't tell him where you came from to put it blunt.

"It is also the only method available for you and Companion to reunite with the spirit maiden, honorable Zelda."

"This is no easy task, Link and Heather. The world below is a forsaken place, and to reach it you must pierce the cloud barrier below. In living memory, no one has ever done this."

Without a moment hesitation, Fi spread out her arms before she put them in front of her. Just then, a burst of blue light appeared in between her arms and it floated towards Link. It was an old looking tablet that resembled a map and on it, it had a green jewel.

Link stared at it as he gingerly held the tablet since it looked like it was about to crash.

"This tablet will illuminate a path through the clouds to the land below. Take it, and place it within the altar behind me. Master, the first thing you must do is hit the crest sitting in this room with a Skyward Strike. These blasts are formed of pure energy that charges within your blade when you lift it skyward. Once you have charged your blade, face the crest and swing your sword to send out a powerful Skyward Strike." she finished.

Still feeling a bit numb, Link gradually made his way towards the Crest and raised his sword Skyward as he was told to do. He then released the strike and once the beam of light struck the Crest, it spun around before it gave a flash of white light.

A platform was soon raised above, showing a rectangle-like spot in the middle. Link then took out the tablet he was just given a few moments ago and placed in its proper order. Outside of the Chamber, a white light flew out of the Goddess and plunged into the depths of the clouds, piercing it.

A shining green emerald column emerged out of it, lighting up the path in the night sky.

"Master Link, it is done. Until now, a cloud barrier created by the goddess has separated the world you know from the one below. The tablet you placed in the altar has opened a small rift in the barrier. You can use it to travel through the clouds to the realm below. I have recognized you as my master and so it is my duty to follow you wherever you may go. I reside within your sword and will accompany you in your travels. Give me a sign to summon me whenever you require my assistance."

With that, Fi shot upwards, disappearing in a ball of blue light before she went into the hilt of the sword. The Headmaster walked towards us, having a slightly troubled look.

"Link, Heather, listen a moment. The nature of the great apocalypse mentioned in the old texts is a complete mystery to me. But whatever it turns out to be, it seems that both you, Heather and Zelda have big roles to lay in the destiny of this land. Just think—if what this Fi says is true, Zelda is alive! Alive and no doubt coming to terms with whatever it is the goddess has in store for her. Should you heed the call of destiny, I don't know what dangers you may have to face, Link and Heather. Especially down there…But if you've decided to brave the unknown, please find my daughter and bring her back to me." the Headmaster took a pause before he continued. "What we've seen here today defies explanation, but it is only the start of your journey. Please, see it through and prove the legends true."

"Of course, we will!" I exclaimed.

The Headmaster smiled, gratefully. "You two do your peoples' proud." he replied, taking our hands and put it into his.

As if they had sense that dawn was coming, Gaepora spoke.

"Dawn is drawing near. It has been a long night for the both of us, hasn't it? You have a great journey before you, Link and Heather, and those clothes…They don't look up to the task." he then turned to me. "You will also find some similar clothes as well."

He looked back to Link.

"The uniform you were to receive for winning the race should be ready by now."

My eyes lit up with excitement. Omg, he is gonna look hot!

…

Don't tell him I said that.

"A sturdy uniform like that will prove much more suitable for a long journey. You'd better change before you go."

We both nodded and took off.

A/N: I would've updated this yesterday but I had to go to bed and plus, I didn't want to update straight away since there might be some things that I wanted to change. Other than that, quite a lot of talking in this part so I'm sorry. I'll be sure to minimize the talking for future chapters. But, THEY'RE GONNA START ADVENTURING SOON! What would lie ahead of them? No one knows except for Heather XD


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So I guess this is the part where you've all been waiting for, eh? I suppose I should also update my Harry Potter story as well but eh…maybe when I have 10 chapters for this story, I'll update it…but ANYWAYS! I'm getting too old for this. I just now got to the Mining Facility of Skyward Sword. Ugh, it took freakin forever just to do it…on the other note, I kinda want to have a YouTube channel for games walkthrough. I dunno, I guess that's just my talent; playing video games XD but I can't think of any random funny YouTube username ehh…anywho…Oh and I've been also starting to watch and The Flash (Grant Gustin is totally cute like omg. Can he be my boyfriend? ...DIBS! HE'S MINE!)

**Potatoes: **Ahh tbh, I haven't actually saw Doctor Who :3 but I've been busy watching Once Upon a Time :D Awesome sauce for improving grammar ^^ oh right…I might want to change the POV :3 omg XD Epic that honestly made me laugh H.O.T XD nice one

Chapter 8:

I finished dressing up as I tugged on my belt on my red tunic. I couldn't help but to have a grin every single time.

I'm actually going to the adventure!

Awesome sauce.

And that's also a plus sign because I can help Link without getting him killed…since every time I would erm make Link to die in the sand. Okay, it wasn't my fault. The sands were too heavy for the person to walk over it. If I have to be honest, in reality, it would be impossible to walk across the sands—let alone the quicksand.

I suppose the phrase "the impossible can be possible" could work in this game…well, the phrase is something along those lines. I just simply forgot how it goes.

I paused when I found myself staring in the reflection. The tunic had actually fitted me well. It wasn't too big or too small; just right. It went right at the knees, along with the brown boots that went below the knees but it wasn't short either. The brown belt went across my waist as it was supposed to do.

The red tunic was a long sleeved shirt with an undershirt. It also contained a chainmail that was between the tunic and the undershirt. My leggings were a darker brown and felt a bit baggier. I adjusted my gloves so that I can be comfortable with them.

Oh and get this.

I also have a floppy hat but instead of green it was red. I grinned, swaying the hat side to side.

I know I'm childish. But floppy hats are cool.

When I thought I was done, I exited out of the room and headed for Link. Instead of barging into it, like I last time, I knocked and heard "come in".

I opened the door and smiled once I saw Link, who was adjusting his boots. Headmaster Gaepora was also there, nodding with approval.

Sensing that someone else was there, Link looked up and smiled after he saw me.

I smirked.

"Lookin handsome there," I grinned.

Link laughed. "Says the one who has the same tunic expect its red." he smirked.

"Oh shush. Besides, I look hotter than you anyway."

He scowled.

Headmaster chuckled at our antics. "You two look great in those tunics. You know, I wasn't sure about the green color but when I look at you, it fits you well. It was like you were born to wear that color. Same too you, Heather. I wasn't sure about the red."

I waved my in dismissal. "No worries. Beside, red is my second favorite color." I grinned.

I paused when Headmaster said "it was like you were born to wear that color." I couldn't help it but too grin again.

It was also the symbol of the Hero of Time.

"What?"

I blinked, snapping out of my thoughts. I turned to Link who tilted his head sideways.

"What?"

"You kept grinning."

"Oh that er it was nothing." I flashed him a smile, causing him to roll his eyes.

"You're strange."

"Hey!"

"Or would you prefer that every time I see you, you keep on getting weirder and weirder?" Link offered.

I scowled. "Double hey, you jerk." I did a little _humph_ sound, sticking my nose up in the air and stormed off.

Link smirked. "No need to act like a stuck up princess." he called out.

"Shut up, _Link_!"

He, being the dumb bimbo, chuckled evilly.

Once the Headmaster had finished his talking with Link (I was standing outside of his room), they exited out of the room only to be stopped by the Headmaster once again.

"Take care on your journey, you two. Heather, take care of Link especially. He could easily get himself lost and injured."

Link scowled as I laughed. "Not a problem, sir! Link's in safe hands with me!" I paused. "Well…as long as he stays with me…"

"And what is _that _supposed to mean?" he frowned.

"Well…I mean come on. You just got no sense of direction."

"And you do?"

I nodded, enthusiastically. "Exactly!"

Link groaned. "This is going to be the death of me."

"And be sure to stop by some of the shops at the bazaar here in town to equip yourself properly for the travels ahead."

We nodded.

"Yes sir."

"I will return to my quarters and see if I can glean more useful information from the ancient texts." he continued. "You two are always welcome to stop by if you have questions. You, Heather and Zelda shall be in my prayers. May the goddess watch over and guide you both."

Once again, we nodded and it was then that we had finally exited the Academy (after Fledge talked to us since he wanted to give him the Adventure Pouch; I always wanted that…especially the one in Ocarina of Time) and into the bright sunlight.

Before we can actually go to the Bazaar, Instructor Owlan stopped us and handed Link a wooden shield. I declined when Owlan told me that I also should get a weapon like a sword but if I have to be honest, I suck at fencing.

Besides, throughout this little adventure, Link would get some awesome stuff so I can just steal it and defend myself. After some sword practice with Eagus, I immediately grabbed the book (from my bag) that was tittle The Surface and buried my face in it.

"So…Faron Woods, eh?" I said, not looking.

"Yeah. That's where we're supposed to go. But we should also prepare ourselves as well." Link said.

Without a warning, I collided myself against him, making the book to smack into my face.

"Owie." I muffled, rubbing my nose. "Thanks for the sudden stop. Could've told me…"

Link rolled his eyes while I walked beside him. I then realized that we were standing in the place that was called The Bazaar.

Wow…this bazaar is really _bizarre_—no pun intended. Hehe.

It was relatively sized place that looked like a marketplace—an enclosed one as well. Around the room, there were several shops or stalls such as the Potion Shop and Infusion Shop, Scrap Shop, Fortune-Teller, Gear Shop and Item Check. There were also lights that were hung on the ceiling here and there, illuminating the place.

We gaped around and scanned through the items of the place before we reached the Potions. The woman had red hair tied into a bun, wearing what it looked an orange dress with white outlining and she appeared to be somewhere between the 20's or the 30's. If I remember correctly, her name is Luv.

"Hey! You there! Yes, you! The adorable boy with the golden hair!"

I snickered. "Aww…" I teased. "You always did look adorable." I said, pinching his cheeks.

"Shut up." Link muttered, making me to laugh. "If I didn't know better, I would say that you have a crush on me." he smirked, instantly causing my laugh to die down.

"I don't." I growled.

"Don't think you're off the hook, sweetie. I found you adorable just as this boy here, baby cheeks." Luv replied, earning Link to laugh while I plastered a blank expression.

Baby cheeks…?

"Anyways, let's get to the introduction! Welcome to the Potion Shop! You can drink our potions when you're injured to fill up your hearts. Hey, you're one of those knights, aren't you? Or one in training, at least, hmmm?"

"Yeap." Link answered.

"Let me tell you, one look at you and I can tell you'll need my potions by the cauldron full! So don't try to slink away without stocking up."

Oh that's for sure. Link's gonna need _a lot_ of stocking up.

"And you too, young lady!"

"Wha? Oh…_oh_…" I said.

"Caught on, have you?" Link said.

"Oh don't worry. I can take care of myself." I replied, ignoring Link and his comment. "You see, I'm his sidekick…"

"Sidekick or not, you too need to buy a potion if you want to be safe." Luv said, raising her finger. "I would stock up more since you two are going below the clouds."

I blinked. Wow, word sure gets around here fast.

I sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll buy some…"

"I knew you would, Hun." Luv said, placing a large smile on her face. "Oh but you two don't have empty bottles. So because I like you both, I'm going to give you free empty bottles." she said then went away for a bit (too bad she didn't magically made them appear like in the game…) and came back, holding two empty bottles.

"Here you go, Huns. In front of the potions, you will see the names."

We said our thanks. Luckily, I dragged Link away in time since he went the opposite way of the red potion.

"Aw but I want to see what's that light pink potion is." Link complained.

"Later!"

Link scowled and scooped some of the potion so that the bottle was full; I followed his example. Since I knew that the potion cost 20 Rupees, I started to fish out a red Rupee out of my bag. But before I could actually take it out, a hand placed over mine, stopping me from taking the Rupee out.

I looked up and saw Link who was holding two red Rupees and gave it to Luv.

Needless to say, I continued to goggle at him like a fish out of water and I still continued to stare at him when he started to walk away. He shortly stopped in his track when he noticed that I wasn't going.

"You coming?" he said, his back still turned to me while his face was slightly at the side.

"M-me?" I stuttered, stupidly.

He threw his head back and laugh. "Yes, Heather. _You_. Like who else is coming down to the Surface?"

_Oh I don't know…maybe Groose?_ I thought, amused.

"I…um…y-yeah, sure. I'm coming…" I stammered, catching up to him.

"Good luck on your adventures!" Luv called out as we exited.

It wasn't long that we had finally reached a platform that was closest to the green column that pierced the clouds. We both stared at it in silence, either staring at it in awe or in curiosity.

We didn't knew what lay ahead of us—oh wait, I _do_…but determination and adrenaline started to rush throughout our body.

"Ready?" I asked, breaking the silence.

The soft breeze was gently brushing past by us.

Link smirked. "Ready as I'll ever be. I want to find Zelda. I want to find whoever took Zelda and make them pay."

I bit my lip.

Ohhh, this is torturing me…

All I did was give a faint smile and said some assuring words.

"Don't worry too much, okay? We will find Zelda! It's our duty!" I paused. "You know we should have a name…"

Link rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

I grinned. "It should be…The Dream Team!" I exclaimed, posing some lame pose.

Link mentally sweat-dropped and stared at me as if I was insane.

"…Right." he said.

I frowned. "What's wrong with the name?"

He began to shift awkwardly. "It's just that…erm..I…hey, I think we should go. The more we wait, the more we will never Zelda." Link replied, hurriedly and then he jumped off.

I gaped at him then shook my head. "Hey! That's not nice, Link!" I cried out. "Oh _fine_!"

I grumbled incoherently before I too jumped off from the platform…where I had reached Link.

"By the way, you're toasted." I mumbled to him then we called our Loftwings who scooped us up.

Through our flight to the green column, Fi appeared out of her sword and floated in front of us.

"Master Link and Companion…Observe. The green pillar before you is a column of light. It marks the point at which you can descend to the surface. It appears that you will be able to reach the surface by passing through the portal in the clouds at the column's base." with that, she vanished.

I smirked, grinning a little. "The one who reaches the green pillar owns the winner 10 Rupees."

Link grinned. "You're on!"

Going with that, Link sped up, flying away from me.

"Hey! That was cheating!"

I then picked up some speed, having my focus on nothing except for that pillar. Ten Rupees isn't a big deal but I do wanted to see Link to be defeated and so that I can nag him that I won.

My grin grew a little wider and at the right time, I jumped off from my Loftwing and shouted.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE LINK! I WON!" I cheered as I skydived.

Link, who just joined me, groaned.

"You owe me ten Rupees." I grinned.

And the two of us continued to dive down into the unknown.

A/N: Yeah I had to include the random small bet at the end :p but their adventure finally started! Well actually in the next chapter it will but you know what I mean…so um, see ya?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: …um…hi? Hehe sorry for not updating in such a long time it's just that yesterday, I had a final exam which I passed it with a 76% so that means…I'M GOING TO GET MY CERTIFICATE! WHOO-HOO! AND THIS ALSO MEANS THAT I'M DONE! …until January *sobs* but yeah! Ooo and another thing, I discussed with my mom of becoming an author and she said to go ahead and try it! like you have noooo idea just how badly I want to be an author. I really love to write, like I really do and just seeing all those successful authors made me want to become one. However, I can only do this as a hobby because you can't really live as an author…unless you become lucky like J.K Rowling :3 so yeah…^^ I already got a story in mind hehe…SO I'LL JUST SHUT UP AND LET YOU GUYS READ! OH YEAH: THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO AS REVIEWED AND FAVORED AND FOLLOWED THE STORY. I LOST TRACK! :3

Chapter 9:

We continued to fly, feeling the breeze hitting our faces. I was enjoying this moment until a thought crossed my mind.

Shouldn't we have pulled out the sailcloth by now…?

Eyes wide, I began to holler.

"LINK! SAILCLOTH! GROUND! SAILCLOTH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The ground started to become closer, making me to panic even more. The only thing that was coming to my mind was the sailcloth and Link. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, not wanting to see the worst.

So this is it…

This is how I'm going to die…

Man, I really wanted to go on the adventure.

With my eyes shut tight, I felt something wrapping around my waist and then we were suddenly pulled back up for a short time before my feet touched something hard.

"Hey, Heather. Open up." Link said.

I shook my head, burying my face in Link's chest; I felt him sighing.

"We're not dead if that's what you're thinking." he mumbled.

I dared myself by opening one of my eyes then pulled away from Link. I placed on a blank look on my face as I realized that we're indeed not dead.

Oh…

Um…well then…

"Oh…Pfft, I knew that!" I said. Link smirked.

"Right. I'll remember that next time." he grinned though I scowled.

And…Fi appeared and was floating in front of us.

"Master Link and Companion, we've arrived. This is the fabled surface that has long been part of Skyloft legend. By my calculations, you are currently positioned in a location known as the Sealed Grounds."

We took this time to examine the place we were in. To our right, there was a giant cliff that seemed to be going in circles and in the middle of the cliff, there was also what it looked like another circle.

I shuddered, remembering that we had to fight a certain boss.

"Please proceed with caution, Master and Companion."

With that, Fi vanished into the sword once again leaving us alone.

"Shall we take a look?" Link asked.

I shrugged. "Sure I guess."

We walked straight ahead until a plant popped out of the ground, startling me.

"Link!" I shrieked, cowering behind him.

He rolled his eyes. "You're a scaredy-cat."

I scowled. "Unlike you, I don't want to become plant food! If you do, then by all means go ahead and kill that thing."

Smirking, Link drew out his sword when I stepped back and he ran towards the plant monster. It was going to be named the plant monster because I had forgotten what its name was. It was either a Deku Baba or a Quad Baba or something.

Link waited for the thing to come at him and when it did, he jumped to the left and quickly made a move by striking horizontally. Within seconds, the plant died down. Being satisfied with his work, Link sheathed his sword back in its normal place.

He turned around. "Coming?"

"H-huh? Oh yeah…" I stuttered before scurrying to him.

"See? That wasn't so bad. There's nothing to worry about." Link said, trying to lighten me up.

"I don't care. Those things looks poisonous, Link." I snapped.

He rolled his eyes. "You're just being—"

He didn't get the chance to finish since something struck him in the chest, knocking him backwards. He groaned, placing his hand on his chest.

"Link!"

"I'm alright!" feeling a bit dazed, Link gradually got up and quirked an eyebrow. "Looks like we got more of those things." he said. "Oh and by the way, you might want to move."

"Why?"

Well, it looks like my question got answered because something had lunged towards me, dangerously so I shrieked and moved to the side only to have something else being sprung at me. So, I did what I did. I somersaulted between those two and made it safely to the other side, leaving Link to deal with them.

I watched with wide eyes as I saw Link battling those plant monsters. He missed the chance to strike one of them though he dodged when one of the plants had come at him. However, since it was Link we're talking about, he leaped to the side to avoid another one and then he rolled to the middle of the two.

"Link! Watch out! They're going to—"

Link then did a spin attack, ending those two. As a result, blood splattered all over the place and some of them struck me.

"Ew!" I shrieked. "Was that really necessary!?"

"Suck it, princess." he smirked.

It was then that I realized that he too had been covered by blood as well.

"Instead of goggling at me as if I'm suddenly fascinating—which I am—we should get going, don't you think?" he asked, extending his hand so he can help me out.

"Huh?" I blinked. "Oh right! Haha, yeah of course!" I said, laughing awkwardly as I took his hand. "For the record, you're not that fascinating."

"Hey!"

We jumped down and it wasn't until then that Link had suddenly started to be weird.

"Well now where?" I asked.

No answer. I frowned.

"Yo, Link! Where do you suppose we should go?" I quizzed, being a bit louder. I then walked towards the edge of the cliff and studied down below.

"Huh…you think we should go down and check it out?"

No answer yet again.

I sighed, an aggravated one.

"Link, damnit—"I stopped in mid-sentence when I had finally noticed that Link was being weird.

I stepped in front of him, waving my hand in front of his face.

"Hel-lo! Earth to Link!" I said. I then begun to study his eyes and it looked like he was in some kind of a trance.

I sighed, knowing what was going to happen next. So, eventually, I left Link so that the event can take its course but it wasn't even a few steps that I heard a THUD so I whirled around and on the ground was Link and it looked like he was passed out.

Quirking an eyebrow, I trekked towards him and sat beside him. I did nothing except waiting for him to wake up.

xXxXxXx

A moaned was heard, instantly making me to snap out of my state. I blinked before I rubbed my eyes as I yawned.

I guess I fell asleep…

The groan became louder and finally the Sleeping Beauty had awoke.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." I said. "Welcome back to reality."

"Oh shut up." he muttered.

He turned his head to the side and stared at me. I blinked, suddenly becoming uneasy at his stare.

"What?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing…nothing at all." he said, shaking his head.

"So…what happened back there…?" I asked. "You were fine…but the moment you looked down below, you were in some sort of a trance and then you just…fell down, out-cold."

He shrugged. "I don't know really. Everything was fine until the moment I looked down, things became weird. Like everything suddenly was red and there was a gust of black wind that blew in my face. And then…" he paused, scrunching his face. He sighed. "I saw that…"

"Saw what?"

"I saw that monster again…he kept on being in my dreams…"

It was silent since neither of us had anything to say. When Link was good enough to go, we started to bicker about either going down the long way or just jumping down and use the sailcloth.

"No! We're going down the long way, you lazy bones!"

"Nu uh. We're using the sail cloth to jump down."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

We both sighed.

I racked my brains, thinking for a way on how to solve this one. While I was thinking for an answer, Fi came out.

"Master and Companion, I have information. While these doors appear to have been opened recently, they are now sealed shut by a powerful unidentified force."

"Thanks, Fi." I said.

Nodding, she vanished.

Silence.

"So, you coming?" I asked, heading towards the path that will eventually lead to the bottom of the pit.

"Sure. I'll meet you there in a few seconds." he said then jumped down.

"Hey! That was hardly a fair warning!"

Muttering angrily, I began to run down the path as fast I could. I don't want to be beaten from the show off! When I was on the second last "cliff" I leaped off and then when I started to come at the ground, I placed my hand on the ground creating a flip followed by a somersault in the air before landing down perfectly.

"Yeah!" I shouted, throwing a peace sign.

"Nice move, hotshot." Link said, his arms crossed over his chest. "How'd you learn to do that?"

I walked towards him. "I took gymnastics when I was a kid."

"Gym-what?"

"Erm, nevermind."

Shaking his head, Link started to catch up with me.

"By the way, it looks like it was a tie."

I smirked. Link unexpectedly stopped, looking curiously at the object that was ahead of us.

"What?" I quizzed, walking backwards as I placed my arms behind my head.

"Did you hear it?"

I stopped, blinking. "Hear what…?"

"That voice…"

Once again, Link went in a weird trance and no matter what I did, nothing seemed to be having him to be snapped out.

I started to become uncomfortable when I felt bad vibes, surrounding the place. I paused as I realized that this was the part where Link was going to set free that stupid sword…and if he does that then that means…

"LINK! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T RELEASE IT! LINK!" I screamed.

Unfortunately, it wasn't working since he started to walk towards it and it looked like he had no control over his body. I gulped, staring at the scene with wide eyes.

Link, nononono…oh please no.

Too late.

Link raised his sword, skyward and a flash of blue light struck the evil sword. I could see the black mist rising from the grounds but then the mist stopped coming up, revealing the glowing blue sword.

And then, white "wind" appeared out of those holes, revealing them as the geysers.

"Master Link and Companion, I'm sensing a change in the area that was triggered by your Skyward Strike. I have also detected an aura that correlates closely to your Sailcloth. I surmise this aura belongs to Zelda. I can lead you in the direction of this aura through a process known as dowsing."

And that's when I zoned out as Fi explained what Dowsing is. To put it short, the closer you are coming to the target, the bigger the circle would respond.

Couldn't Fi just say that?

When she was done, she once again disappeared.

"Cool. I get to dowse and you don't."

"Your point?"

"It's _cool_!"

"Right…"

He then began to use the Dowsing so he can get "used to it". When he was done, he said that we should go up. Though, like before, he wanted the quicker way up but me being stubborn refused so in the end, we both went the way we had wanted to go.

"Why do you always want to use the long way?" he complained.

"Because."

"That isn't the reason."

"Yes it is. Now, you go your own way and I go my own way, got it?"

Sighing, Link ran his hand through his hair and he realized that there was no point in arguing with me.

Ha! Success.

"Fine. I'll meet you up."

And this was where I started to climb up the path.

A/N: And this is where I'm going to stop, lolz. So, I would say that this chapter wasn't too bad…it did gave me a trouble to start but it gradually came so it's all good. Till then, cya next time.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: …um…hi? I know I haven't updated this story in a loonggg timeee I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Just don't EAT ME! I DON'T TASTE GOOD! DX But anyways, MS Word decided to be stupid. Whenever I try to change the font, it would always freeze up so I decided to give up on it… Oh, and I've been shamelessly watching Skyward Sword walkthroughs for the fourth time in a row…the Youtuber is funny okay? So I use that Youtuber for this story! His name is TetraNinja if you're wondering and he's bloody hilarious. I think I'll just shut up since I'm pretty sure you want the actual story, right?

Chapter 10: (I'm surprised I ACTUALLY REMEMBER WHAT CHAPTER I AM ON)

"Link…wait…up…" I replied, panting heavily as I had finally reached the top of the humongous cliff. I grunted when I used both of my arms to pull myself up before I rested on my knees.

Whew…

"What…? Oh, sorry." came Link's response.

I honestly have no idea how he has the energy to climb up this forsaken cliff and…not be tired.

"You get tired way too easily." Link responded.

"Well _sorry_."

Shaking his head, Link took out his sword and began his dowsing process. Ugh, can I just tell him where it is!? No, of course not. This sucks.

"Well, looks like the dowsing leads us to this door." he pointed to the door that had intricate patterns.

We walked towards the door and the minute we did, the patterns that were on it started to glow until it vanished, indicating that it wasn't sealed shut anymore. We both glanced at one another, giving a little shrug before we pushed the door opened, heading inside.

The inside wasn't much. It was a nearly-empty looking temple. There were stairs in front of us followed by a golden light that shone at the top of the platform. To our right were pathways that would randomly lead us nowhere while to the right, stood a door that looked (for a moment) closed shut.

Our footsteps echoed in the silent Temple as we walked towards the stairs, each of us taking in the surroundings as we wondered—well only Link actually—where we are.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Link quietly whispered.

I merely gave a shrug, pretending to be dumb.

"Ah…The travelers descended from the clouds above, I welcome you, child of fate and guardian." a voice suddenly spoke, gaining our attentions.

Our eyes instantly fell upon an old woman that had a red cape that nearly covered her. Her braid was moving side to side and just something about her…her aura…it immediately gave off a mysterious one. When I found out the true identity about her, I was honestly shocked. However, I did had a hunch about it…

"Tell me, what is your name?"

Link just blankly stared at her, deciding whether or not he should trust her. I rolled my eyes at the lack of manners he showed so I nudged him, indicating that the woman asked him a question…or well, rather asked _us _a question.

Knowing that he probably didn't even know what the question was, I started first.

"I'm Heather." I introduced myself before giving Link a look.

Instantly catching it, Link said his name as well.

"And I'm Link."

"…Link and Heather? Ah, Link. Heather. Good. Very good. I sense you have already gained control over the sacred power that fills your sword when pointed skyward." she said, speaking directly to Link this time. "The Skyward Strike is yours to command. It is proof that you are fit to bear the blade you carry, the Goddess Sword. I have sat here for many years waiting for you to arrive. All so that I could fulfill my purpose as your guide." she then looked at me, staring at me though I felt uneasy under gaze.

Does she know that I'm not from this world and the fact that I know more than I'm letting on?

If that were true, for some strange reason, that doesn't bother me at all.

Creepy.

Just then, a sudden burst of golden light came bursting in the holy temple, landing on the old woman.

"You stand under the roof of the Sealed Temple, a place built by the goddess an eternity ago. Your arrival here was predestined many, many years ago. The spirit maiden you both seek arrived here shortly before you, descending to this land in a shower of light."

We both gave out a sigh of relief.

She was safe…right?

Not.

"There's no doubting it. The gears of fate have begun to turn." the golden light then vanished. "Yet all is not as it should be. The spirit maiden was not meant to reach this land in the manner she did. I feel an evil power working in the shadows. It moves to warp the destiny of which you three are a part."

I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts.

Wait, what?

Three?

How am I involved in this?

"Link…Heather…You are concerned for the spirit maiden and seek her whereabouts, yes?"

We both nodded.

"Please, if you could tell us where she is then we would be grateful." Link replied , concern etched into his face.

"…That is understandable, but for now you must focus on moving forward. That girl has her own purpose she must pursue, as do you two. She set out for Faron Woods to discover that destiny for herself, and you must follow. Show me your map." she said.

"Map?" Link asked, blankly.

I mentally did a face palm.

"Yes, Link. The map, your map!" I hissed in his ear.

He blinked before he realized that he indeed had a map. "Oh..u-um…the m-map…" he stammered, reddening from embarrassment.

He took it out from his Adventure Pouch and handed it to the woman. As if by magic, a red-orange x appeared at the label that was titled Faron Woods.

"The x upon your map marks the path that will lead you to Faron Woods." she explained. "You will be traveling in unfamiliar land. Many monsters have settled here, and a map may not prove guidance enough for your journey." she said before handing back the map.

Link took it and stuffed it back into his pouch.

"Use your map well and you will never fear getting lost. Go now." she then said. "You must head into the Faron Woods and chase after the spirit maiden…the one you call Zelda."

"Thank you." we both said.

"You are welcome. But on your way out, take the contents of the treasure chest, within this room. What you find there should prove useful to you on your journey."

And then with a swing of her braid, the locked doors that were at the side, were suddenly open as we heard a click.

"You are ready. Leave through the door before you, and head into the woods. I wish you safe travel. Know that all the questions you have now will be answered in time. For now, Link, Heather, go bravely!"

Just as we took a step, the woman called out.

"If I may…I would like to speak with Heather alone." the woman said.

I blinked, giving Link a look though he shrugged.

"Um I guess I'll go now…?" Link said, awkwardly.

I shook my head as he disappeared, walking towards the door that just got unlocked from the woman's braid.

We both stared at each other as though we were having a staring contest before I awkwardly interrupted the silence.

"So um…hi?" I said, awkwardly.

The woman gave an odd smile. "I know that you are not from this world." she began.

I slightly jumped with startle, being totally off guard from that simple sentence. "Excuse me?"

How did she know?

"You know more than you let on. You wish you can say the things you want to say but you know that you cannot. Heather, you meeting Link and coming into this world is not on purpose. It is destiny. A destiny in which you shall fulfil. But be careful. You must not let Link find out that you know the whole truth or otherwise the events will change. Keep it a secret. Hide any truth. And also be his guidance for he needs guiding throughout this dangerous mission." she replied, having a bit of an ominous tone.

I shifted uneasily at her before I gave a look at her then took off, being freaked out by her. Not sure what to do, I did what my instinct told me.

I ran for it.

And I did not looked back.

"So…what did you two talked about?" Link asked once I caught up to him.

I shook my head. "N-nothing."

I then lifted my head up only to see Link raising one of his eyebrows.

"Heather…you looked as though you had seen a ghost." he responded, quietly.

My body was stiff for a bit until I decided to change the subject.

"We should get out of here, shouldn't we?" I replied.

Perhaps changing the subject wasn't such a smart idea after all since Link started to give me suspicious looks.

**:(/\\):**

I hid behind a tree as Link took out the enemies that surrounded a frightened Goron. The sound of the sword being sheathed back in its place had indicated that Link was done.

Peeking out, I scanned the area for just in case then head out towards the two.

"Whew! Thanks for jumping in there to rescue me, bud!"

"You're welcome." Link replied.

"Just who were those red pests?"

"They are called Bokoblins. They are bipedal creatures similar to Moblins. They carry various forms of weaponry and wear belt buckles in the shape of a skull. They are the most common enemies to be found and are capable to block the attacks of their opponents and perform difficult sword parries."

"Heather…you're ranting." Link said.

"Eh?" I blinked a few times until Link's words had finally registered inside my mind. "Oh…erm…sorry." I replied, sheepishly.

"Oho! Looks like your friend got a company who knows her things! It's always good to have knowledge if you're going someplace unknown." the goron said.

Too bad Link doesn't have any…

Hehehe.

"But what got me curious is the fact that I did not expect to run into a pack of them in this peaceful forest." the goron said. "Same goes for you two. This is the second time I've bumped into one of your kind today. I tell you; all sorts of weird things are going on lately."

Link and I both gave each other a knowing look.

Zelda.

"I owe you big for taking care of those guys, so let me tell you something fascinating."

I groaned, mentally. Oh no…this is the part where he _never _stops talking.

He then walked towards a lifeless stone bird statue before he introduced himself.

"Hey, buds! I am Gorko the Goron. I am researching the ancient history of these woods here. According to the ancient texts, there is some kind of place up above called the Isle of the Goddess. Far up in the sky! Apparently, these old statues serve as landmarks to those traveling up to the sky or down from this Isle of the Goddess place. If you find one, be sure to examine it to keep tabs on the number of landmarks. They are rumored to be quite useful. Supposedly this statue is special, as it is sad to have the ability to activate all the other statues." he went on.

He then told us how everything sounds crazy but he believes it.

"Otherwise, why would all these statues be here all over the place? It is a real head-scratcher, bud. Makes you want to know more, does it not?"

I was about to reply but stupid Link beat to me first by saying: "Yeah!"

I shot a side glance death glare look before he also gave me a look of his own. And this is the part where I zoned out because I already know its history and all that and plus, shouldn't we continue our search for Zelda?

Ugh!

Honestly, Link!

Sometime throughout the conversation Gorko stated that if the place called Skyloft and its people actually existed, he wish he could meet them. I saw Link opening his mouth but since I knew what he was going to say, I gave him a little nudge then shook my head.

Sometimes it's better to keep things a secret.

**:(/\\):**

"Why did you do that for!? Why couldn't you let me tell him that we're from the sky?!" Link complained through our little walk in the woods.

I gave out an annoyed groan. "Sometimes it's better to keep things a secret!" I snapped, irritated by his whining. "Now just shut up and let's continue our search. We had lost a lot of time just by talking to that Goron. Oh, honestly Link! If you wanted a full History report, then might as well just ask me!"

I paused.

I wonder what will happen if I say that someday he is going to be Hero of Time…well, his descendant actually but still…

"Master and Companion, you have entered Faron Woods." Fi responded once we were a bit further into the woods.

Well what was to expect?

The woods was filled with trees, cliffs and at the top of everything stood a gigantic tree that just made me to think if that was the Deku Tree. It seems a long stretch, I know, but curiosity got the best of me. I closed my eyes to hear the water that was at a far distance while the birds were chirping happily, excited that the morning had finally came and were now able to continue its daily route.

It really _was _peaceful.

Too bad those pesky enemies had to come and ruin it.

"The plentiful water in this region clearly sustains a large diversity of flora, including this massive tree. It is logical that the lush plant life and water resources have attracted animal species to the region. Looking at the probabilities, it is extremely likely that Zelda is somewhere in the area. I recommend you continue to use your dowsing ability to search for her. "

"Heather! Come on."

"Wha?" I snapped my eyes open, staring blankly at Link who smirked.

"Daydreaming?"

"Shut up." I muttered.

Link then took out his dowsing thing and followed it wherever it was leading him. We grabbed the rope in order to jump across so that we could continue walking. We followed down the path while Link was cutting down the trees wherever it was necessary since it was blocking our path. And of course we ran into two bokoblins that seemed to be bothering something.

The thing that was in between them shook in fear as it squealed out with fright.

Irritated, I shouted at them. "Hey you! Go pick someone your own size!" I yelled before I took out my shoe and chucked it at them.

Because of my throwing, it caught their attention and ran towards us. I gulped then started to run away from the two.

"LINK! HELP ME! THEY'RE CHASING ME!" I yelled, running around aimlessly.

"Ugh, hold on Heather! Try to lead them to me!" Link hollered, trying to catch up with me.

Being the show off that he was, I let Link handle them…before he lectured me saying that I would need to get a sword of my own soon.

"Hey, Link…that thing is getting away." I replied, cutting Link off.

Blinking, Link turned around and indeed saw the er…animal scurrying off to the uphill path.

We both gave a look then exclaimed.

"Hey, wait!"

We eventually found it once again but the minute it turned around to face us, it gave out a squeal of fright then ran off.

Well…this is gonna be a long one…

A/N: And a long chapter indeed! Thought it wasn't too bad…for a welcome back, eh? Heh…sorry! So um…if all things goes well, my er updating "schedule" should be back to way it was. And let's pretend that Heather got her shoe back...XD Till then, see ya!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: *le gasp* What's this? Could it be? Is it yet another update that is not taking forever to upload? *gasp* woah! XD hi guys! Sooo ahhh before we begin…I do want your opinions/answers. Well er…since I have a wattpad that is collecting dust, I might add, I was wondering if any of you would be interested to read my own non-fan based novel? But the thing that I'm worried about is the plot because it almost sounds like Divergent :3 if you're wondering what it is, here it is: In a New World (that's the official new name for the "new world") that was once known as North America, the human race were getting extinct…hunted by the government. It's purpose was to get rid of the human race and turn them into a new kind of beings—the (insert name; I haven't gotten one yet). But when the government thought all the humans were gone, they didn't realize that there were two _human beings_ left…

Sooo yeahh…I dunno if you will be interested to read it just a thought =D now let's get going!

Chapter 11: The Search for Kikwis

"Link, catch that Kikwi!" I hollered, trying to somehow capture it.

"I'm trying! This creature reminds me of you!" Link exclaimed as he dove to reach out for the Kikwi but instead grabbed dirt when he dived to the ground.

"And why's that?" I slightly snapped.

"It is just as stubborn as you are." he mumbled, possibly due to the fact that he has dirt in his mouth.

But I still heard him.

"Jerk!" I shouted.

I'm really attempted to throw a rock at Link…

I narrowed my eyes at the little Kikwi then timed it right…

"Ah ha! Victory!" I exclaimed as I dove for the ground as well.

Unlike Link, I managed to grab hold of the Kikwi.

"Aww, you're so cute!" I squealed, unknowingly gripping the creature tightly. "Yes, you are! Who's the cute one?"

Once Link got up, he just stared at me as I continued to speak baby gibberish to the Kikwi.

"Heather…you might wanna loosen up your grip on it…" Link replied, cautiously.

I then lifted the Kikwi up. "Can we keep him?" I pleaded.

Link did nothing other than staring dumb-founded at me.

"No!"

"Why?" I whined. "It's so adorable! I mean look at his face."

"He?"

"Well, he has got to have a name, doesn't he?"

"I actually have a name." the strange creature piped in. "My name is Machi. I'm a Kikwi. You seem ok, even though you're scary. Thanks for helping me!"

"Aw! What an adorable name!"

"Heather…let the Kikwi go…"

"No!"

"Heather…"

One look at Link's stern face made me to pout with sadness before I _finally_ let go of Machi.

"That's weird, kee-koo. A little while ago I ran into another funny animal like you, but that one was a girl."

My pout instantly vanished as I glued my eyes on the little Kikwi, giving its full attention now.

"Zelda?" we both said.

The poor little guy seemed confused. "What's a Zelda? I don't know who this girl was, koo-kwee, but she was in a bunch of trouble when I saw her."

Link's eyes widened. "What? Where is she now? Do you know? We gotta find her!"

"Link, pull yourself together!" I cried out, jumping to my feet and made a firm grip on the thrashing Link.

"You two are weird…but the last time I saw, she escaped with the Kikwi elder."

This seemed to ease Link a little.

Just then, Fi appeared only to scare Machi who went "under cover".

"Master and Companion, we have obtained new information on Zelda's current status. This information indicates that she was assailed by monsters but somehow evaded capture. However, I infer that she is still in significant danger. I have marked the position of the Kikwi known as Machi."

It was then that Machi stopped shaking with fear.

"Furthermore, my analysis suggests that this Kikwi most likely produces a false-positive dowsing reaction due to previous direct contact with Zelda. Using this hypothesis, I theorize there is an 85% chance that the Kikwi elder will also generate a dowsing reaction for the same reason."

Fi like to talk a lot, doesn't she?

"I propose you continue dowsing to search for Zelda." she concluded before she vanished into the sword.

Machi got up after Fi was gone.

"You really spooked me, kwee…You keep some very strange company, friends. Kee-paleep…It sounds like you're set on finding this friend and the elder. If you're heading that way anyway, kwee, would you mind telling our elder that I'm safe? Cheer up, koo-weep! I bet your friend is safe with our elder."

We then set out to search for the Elder. But after a while of getting lost in the woods, going in the same area for at least two times in a row, I snapped at Link telling him how horrible he is at navigating.

So then, me being me, I took in charge and we had _finally_ reached the elder.

"You're a horrible navigator, Link." I muttered.

He mumbled something incoherently.

"Whatever," he huffed. "And where is this Elder? I don't see him!"

As if to answer his question, the huge thing that was lying on the ground came to its feet and stared down at us. Link stared at it with his mouth open as if he was questioning if this was the actual Elder.

I smirked, knowing that I too reacted the same way when I first met him in the game.

"Kweeeee—heee…I am Bucha, the Kikwi elder." he introduced. "I saw the way you spotted me through my ingenious camouflage, Kweee, you are clearly a master woodsman."

"Er, ah, thanks." Link responded, scratching at the back of his head. "But we have met one of your people and Machi is safe."

"Machi is safe? That's good. Ahhh, but the monsters! They are still lurking in the forest. I don't dare leave this spot. And you're looking for one of your lost people as well?"

We nodded.

"Hmmm…yes. At one point during the monster panic here, I did speak with a blonde girl of your kind, kwee. But now is not the time for such talk. The forest is full of monsters, and I am worried about my missing tribe. Kweee…the shock and worry has made my memories of the girl quite hazy…Three Kikwis are still unaccounted for. Could I ask you to search for them and make sure they are sure, kweee?"

"Of course we would!" I said, beating Link who was about to open his mouth.

He gave a sharp look at me but I ignored it.

And that's when Fi came out.

"Learning that Zelda is no longer with the Kikwi elder is an unfortunate setback. But he may still have useful information. Taking this into account, I calculate an 85% probability that your quest will be aided if you find the lost Kikwis for the elder. To expedite your search for these forest-dwelling creatures, I have added Kikwis as a dowsing option."

"Cool." Link grinned.

"Just don't get us lost." I muttered.

"Do you need me to explain how to switch dowsing targets?"

"Er no thanks, Fi. I think I know how to. Besides, if I don't, Heather will help me out right?"

I gave Link a slight glare before paying attention to Fi.

"I'll take that as a yes…"

"Additionally, I will mark any Kikwis you discover on your map and disable dowsing readings for them. That way, you will not revisit the same Kikwis. This concludes my explanation. When ready, please begin your search for the missing Kikwis."

And off we go.

**:(/\\):**

I think it was either after the second one or the fourth one (I lost count) that I started to complain at Link who seemed to be irritated…

"Link…why can't we split up?" I whined. "It'll be a lot faster and easier."

"_Because _Heather, you do _not _have the dowsing. I _do_." Link stressed. "Now quiet."

"Jerk." I mumbled, huffing.

As we continued to walk, I stopped halfway since I thought I heard something.

"Hey, Link. Did you hear that…?" I asked, scanning the area.

No answer.

"Link…"

I turned around only to see that he was missing.

What the…?

Wasn't he here just a moment ago?

I sighed, knowing that the boy would get himself lost in the woods. I then resumed my hike but the sound in which I had heard earlier became louder, causing me to be paranoid about it.

Oh, I just hope it's not that crazy psychopath…

But just in case, I stopped walking and turned around since I wanted my odd theory to be proven wrong. When I did rotated back, something jumped out of a bush and it raised its club up, ready to strike me.

I gasped, realizing that it was a Bokoblin.

I then placed my arms in front of my face, acting as a shield and waited for the attack to come.

But it never did.

All of a sudden, I felt a strong arm wrapping around my waist before I heard a loud _clank_. I dared myself to remove my arms and saw the familiar circular shield that was in front of me, instantly making me to jump to the conclusion that it was Link.

But because of the strong force from the Bokoblin's club, the impact had managed to break the wooden shield in _two_. Quickly acting, Link placed me down on the ground and he did a side-step twirl.

At the same time, he took out his sword (when he was twirling around) and did a diagonally slash at the Bokoblin, killing it instantly.

I remember that move which Link did just now in Twilight Princess, only I had forgotten the name of it.

Link sheathed the sword back in its place then turned around to face me who had my eyes wide.

"You know…you really are a hazard when it comes to trouble." Link responded, helping me out.

And it's just the beginning…

**:(/\\):**

Now because we had no shield—or rather Link had no shield—we began to carefully avoid the enemies but we were now sitting on the water ledge of the waterfall. I was mending Link's injured arm that was slowly pouring out blood.

He had gotten that injury when he was fighting a Bokoblin. That damn thing sneaked up on Link and caught him.

Link winced when the water stung on the wound but after a while it stopped. When I finished cleaning the blood, I then wrapped the injury with the cloth in which I packed for the journey.

"There." I announced after a while. "Now…here's the thing. You can't use that arm until it is healed."

"What? But Heather…this is my _good _arm…my _sword _arm." Link complained.

"It's your own fault for being so careless." I reprimanded him. I then paused. "And maybe it's my own fault too since I'm the reason you have no shield…"

Link shook his head. "Don't worry about that. We can always have a new one."

Another silence.

"So um…shall we continue with our search?" Link asked.

I sighed. "Well those Kikwis won't find themselves…" I muttered.

**:(/\\):**

At long last, we had _finally _finished the hunt for Kikwis. More than once, I whined to Link about keeping one of them but he said no, saying that they belonged to the Woods since this was their home.

We then went back to the Elder who told the information about Zelda saying that she had to travel to the temple deep within these woods and the elder tried to warn her about how dangerous it was. He also told us that she escaped off his belly and ran off on her own.

He then turned his direction to the side. At a far distance, we could just slightly see the temple. Actually, the elder could see it fully since he was tall and big—we could only see the beige bricks from it.

"I think she headed down that way toward the temple, kwee…but be sure to take great care if you follow her. That area is crawling with monsters." Bucha told us. "Oho, I almost forgot, kwee!" he suddenly exclaimed, startling us a bit.

"As a reward for finding all my fellow Kikwis, I will give you a precious Kikwi heirloom." he stated.

I grinned, knowing _exactly _what it is.

"Let me just fetch it for you right now, kweee. Pardon me a moment."

"Okay." Link replied.

Too bad Link didn't know that the elder actually meant that he was going to _fetch _it. Which was why, I decided to move to the side, away from the elder and left Link. It wasn't until then that at the last minute, Link discovered that he was about to be squashed from Bucha who started to fall down.

Link quickly did a somersault since he had little time and luckily to him (and unfortunately for me), he didn't get squished.

I actually wanted to see that…but nonetheless, I sniggered at Link who scowled.

The thing that was on his back (I found that very disturbing) popped out like a flower when it was blooming and out came an object. Feeling uneasy, I made Link to climb on the top.

Once he was back on the ground, he threw the item towards me who clumsily caught it.

"What?" I asked, dumb-founded.

"It's yours to keep. If we're going to a temple that's swarming with enemies, you might as well have a weapon too." Link answered. "I have a sword, remember?"

"Yeah but you have no shield, remember?"

Link rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. Sheesh."

I grinned, childishly. Cool. I get to keep the Slingshot.

However, the things that I want more than anything are the Beetle and the Bow and Arrow. I love those two.

Too bad I can't have the Master Sword…

"With that slingshot, kwee, you should be able to find a path into the Depp Woods where that temple is." Bucha responded.

He then looked up to see a curled up vine that was hanging from the branch.

"To start, why not try shooting that curled up vine over there?"

"Go for it." Link smirked.

I smirked right back. I turned around to face the vine and aimed carefully at it. When I knew that my aim was true, I let go of the slingshot (that was loaded with the Deku Seeds). I then heard a sound that was similar to a _pop_ and watched the vine falling loosely so that it was now hanging down.

"Not bad."

"Why thank you, good sir."

We then faced our attention to the elder.

"Now go find that girl! I'll be rooting for you, kwee heh heh."

"Thanks." we responded.

After that, we jumped to the other side with the handy dandy rope and continued to walk towards the temple. We climbed the stairs, ignoring the pesky Bokoblins and I shot down yet another curled vine.

When that was done, Fi came out and told us that now would be an excellent time to arm us with additional information, regarding with the item I now possessed. After she was done, we climbed the rope in order to reach the other side.

We walked towards the dark tunnel, not knowing what was lying ahead of us but as Link went towards it, I stopped slightly just to turn around and saw a pair of two white legs before it vanished into diamonds.

A/N: Ooo, I _wonder _who could it be? :o but I say, that wasn't a bad chapter! Er, not much to say other than hope you enjoyed it ^^


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: *le gasp!* Could IT BE?! AN UPDATE?! IT'S A MIRACLE! :O So um sorry? My pitiful excuses but at the same time are not: I had mid-terms at the start of March but I passed them with flying colors (one of them I didn't even studied for it so I wonder how I got such a good mark on it 0.o), then I got sick on Sunday by throwing up then got bunch of homework (like did the teachers forgot that we too have a social life outside of school?) and then apparently, it's the first day of Spring today…*looks outside to see fog* Mother Nature…you're messing up the seasons I think you need to retire….XD lul, kidding. And I went to see FROZEN FEVER AND CINDERELLA AND OHMIGOODNESS! FROZEN FEVER WAS ADORABLE! CINDERELLA WAS BEAUTIFULL DONE! IT WAS BEAUTIFUL! AMAZING! THE TRANSFORMATION DRESS! JUST…! AND HELENA! GAHH!

AND THEN I GOT A COURTHOUSE LETTER STATING THAT I HAVE BEEN SELECTED TO ONE OF THE JURY SELECTIONS! OHMIGAWD! I'M PANICKING AND HAVING AN ANXIETY! IT'S ON APRIL 23 BUT I PROBABLY HAVE AN EXAM ON THAT DAY SO I HAVE TO SEE! JURY SELECTION PEOPLE! GAHHH! BUT I WON'T ACTUALLY SERVE AS A JUROR…

Potatoes: ah ha! Don't worry my friend, I have a LOT OF TWISTS BUT…those will come later in the story =D

Chapter 12: The Entrance to Skyview Temple

"I have confirmed the plant life of this area matches that of Faron Woods. We have reached the area locally referred to as the Deep Woods." Fi stated as we entered to yet another unfamiliar area.

Ahead of us was the path that led to who knows where. There were also many trees and such. I realized that it wasn't much to describe but from the current spot in which we were in, that was the best I could do.

"Now we should continue toward the temple in search of Zelda." Fi concluded then disappeared back into the sword.

I wonder if she ever gets tired or dizzy from it…I mean the countless times of how many she had to roll out of the sword in order to talk to Link…

As soon as we exited the short path, we were greeted by the red Bokoblin who gave out an inhuman screech. I stayed behind so that Link could take care of it. But when Link was close to the enemy, it occurred to me that I now have a weapon.

It wasn't deadly like the sword but it would still defend me…

Smirking, I took out the slingshot and placed one of the deku seeds from the pouch. I then aimed it at the Bokoblin and when I thought my aim was good, I fired it.

Meanwhile, Link was currently hacking away at the Bokoblin using a diagonal slash but just as he was about to strike again, he halted, feeling something dangerously brushing pass by his ear. As a result, it struck the Bokoblin, making it to feel stunned for momentarily.

Link then turned around sharply and saw me who gave a sheepish look.

"Heather, do you mind?! I'm currently doing something!" Link snapped, scowling.

I scowled back. "Well no need to be rude, grouchy pants." I paused. "By the way, you might wanna move out of the way."

"Why?"

Why? Link, I knew you were stupid but I didn't know that you were THAT stupid enough to ask why when battling an enemy…

And as to answer his question, the enemy got back to its normal state and swung his club at his chest. As a result, Link took the full blow and fell on the ground, having the wind to be knocked out of him.

"Damn…" he wheezed as he tried to get up but coughed in the process.

Anyways, after he finally got up, the Bokoblin was killed at long last. Link cleaned out the black blood (who knew they had black blood? Usually in all Zelda games, they explode…) with his sleeve and sheathed back into its proper place.

"Shall we?" Link asked.

I nodded.

But before I actually went any further, I glanced to the side and noticed the beehive that was hanging from the tree then glanced back at Link. Grinning, I quietly sneaked away then brought out my slingshot to knock the beehive.

I gave a satisfy smile as I imagined what would happen next. If all goes well, there should be a scream right about—

"ARGGHHHH!"

Now.

Talk about perfect timing.

I laughed my guts out when I saw Link running madly away from the buzzing bees. He raced up at a new path as he tried to get away from the bees. On the other hand, I was still laughing but when I was losing sight of Link, I had finally gathered myself up and continued to walk to the path in which Link had run off to.

Smiling gleefully, I skipped.

"Hey there, Link!" I said, cheerfully.

Link, who was resting his hands on his knees panting, shoot me a look.

"Why…were…the bees…attacking me?! I didn't do anything to them!" he cried out.

I shrugged, pretending not to know. "I don't know…maybe you attacked their home?"

"But I wasn't even near them!" he protested as he skeptically looked at me. "Or maybe you did something!" he accused.

I gave a gasp. "Me? Why would I do such a thing especially to my dear sweet friend?"

Link glared. "Don't play innocent with me, Heather! It doesn't suit you!"

I gave a dry smile before strutting off. "Hmph! Well, that's what you get for being a jerk to me in the first place!"

"You did all that just because of that?!"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

Link started to open his mouth but then closed it. "You know what? Nevermind! I will never understand girls! It's so not worth it!" he grumbled before he continued to walk up the path.

Scowling, I took my shoe off and chucked it at Link which had hit him in the head.

"OW! Okay, you know what?! YOU'RE NOT GETTING YOU'RE SHOE BACK!"

He snatched my shoe angrily and stuffed it in his pouch then stormed off. I stared blankly at him before I raged back at him.

"LINK! LINK! GIVE ME BACK MY SHOE!" I hollered.

**:(/\\):**

So after the useless argument, I had finally got back my shoe. Who knew Link would be so damn stubborn? He threatened me that if I threw my shoe at him again, he will chuck it into the abyss. But, I also threatened him that I will push him off the cliff and say it was an accident.

Needless to say, the trip to the temple was…entertaining?

Actually, there were several occasions where I actually wanted to push Link off the edge…

For example, the time where we had to walk across the rope in order to reach the other path. But, he was actually being smart this time by letting me to go first since he probably knew that I would push him off…

Occasionally, there would be some red Bokoblins but once again, Link took care of them.

And of course, along the path, we ran into Gorko, our friend Goron who told us some new information about the cubes that are called the Goddess Cubes. Link being Link, FORCED me to go with him so which was why I kept on grumbling all the way until we reached the Goron.

Seriously, like I said before, if Link wanted a full report about this new area and the things that lived in it, might as well ask me!

I'm a freakin' living book here…

After that long chat with the Goron, we had finally made our way to the temple but before we could process any further, Fi came out once again.

"Master and Companion, I have detected Zelda's aura emanating from within this structure."

We stared up ahead to see the odd structured building. The building was a beige color with a golden gate being closed shut. There were vines that curled on the pillars and some parts of the circular building, indicating that this was probably a hundred years old. Weird, curved-like branches (well, they look like branches…) stuck randomly out of the structure.

"However, I have also detected the presence of numerous monsters. Are you sure you want to proceed?"

Link was about to speak until I beat to him first.

"No. Not yet. He needs a shield."

"I'm fine without one!" he insisted.

I gave a raised eyebrow. "Right which was why you got injured." I pointed to the injured part of his arm.

He rolled his eyes. "That damn Bokoblin took me by surprise."

"Exactly! There are enemies in the building—like Fi stated—and those enemies could also _take _you by surprise and get yourself even more injured—not just minor ones but major ones. So for once in your life, Link, do as I say!"

He opened and closed his mouth several of times before he scowled and gave out an angry humph before he mumbled a no to Fi, saying that he has to go back to Skyloft to get a new shield.

"Come on." he mumbled, reluctantly trudging to the bird statue.

"Nope." I said, walking towards the stairs and sat down.

Sharply, he turned around. "What do you mean _no_?"

"Exactly that." seeing the confused and scowling look, I explained further. "I don't need a shield."

"Yes. Yes you do."

"No I don't. I already have a shield."

Poor Link got even more confused.

I sighed. "You _are _my shield. Therefore, I don't need one."

"And what makes you think I'll be your knight in shining armor?!"

"Because whenever I'm in trouble, you always come!" I said, gleefully.

Grunting, Link turned on his heels and stalked towards the statue once again, muttering that he wants to go back to the sky. A jet of orange circle beam shot into the sky, taking Link with it.

And…

I just waited.

**:(/\\):**

So after Link had finally gotten back, (I complained at how long he took even though he insisted that he only took twenty minutes), we at long _last _managed to get going to the temple.

However, it took an additional fifteen minutes for Link just to figure out how to open the damn golden gate while I kept on looking up which clearly displayed the diamond that was literally upfront.

How could he miss that? I do not know.

Since I was impatient, I told him by pointing at the diamond. Staring blankly, he gave me a sheepish look and he then told me to strike at it since I had a slingshot…

The pink diamond split into 6 dull colored pieces. The door then shook alive, revealing a gap then gave out a groan as it widely spread opened. The path revealed to be dark except there were a few glowing blue mushrooms that gave some light so we were slightly able to see what was inside.

It wasn't much. There were few curved branches and leaves that were hanging from both sides of the brick wall though the way they were designed; it gave out an unwelcoming feeling, making us to feel that we shouldn't proceed at all.

A/N: …yes? No? Maybe? I know it's slow but it's only the beginning people :3 but I have no idea how I'm going to do the dungeons…I think that's my biggest problem. I don't want to write what Link is doing such as "he pushed that or he walked that way etc"…any tips? Till next time…hopefully, it won't be a long wait update …I'M GOING TO SEE INSURGENT TOMORROW! GAH! (Tomorrow's Saturday for me!)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: …Woah, another quick update? What is this? Anyways, INSURGENT WAS AMAZING! GAHH! IT WAS EPIC! IT WAS JUST…GAHH! Anyways, I have a question for you that NEEDS to be answered…when this story is done (it won't be done for a long time but just for heads up), the sequel for this is Twilight Princess. Now, since everyone in TP became spirits—except Link—my question is do you want Heather to become a spirit or do you want her to also be a "chosen hero" and not become a spirit?

Chapter 13: The Skyview Temple

The first thing that I felt about this temple was that it felt like we were in other world since it gave off the aura of being other-worldly. If it wasn't for the blue glowing mushrooms that was spread here and there in the temple, the building would be dimly lit. There were some curved tree trunks that were attached to the brick walls.

Occasionally, there were medium trees along the way while also containing grasses.

We instantly spotted a bar-locked door that was in front of us.

After a few minutes of gazing around, Fi came out of the sword.

"Master and Companion, I have bad news. The auras of many creatures reverberate throughout this temple. As a result, I can't isolate Zelda's aura. You will _not be able to track her _here. Given the situation, I suggest you look around to see where we should move next."

With that, she vanished back into her proper place.

"Well," I began after Fi. "I also suggest that we should find something that could open the door."

Link nodded. We walked to the right since that was the only path available as of right now but halfway throughout the trail, we were immediately greeted by a black Keese and a spider's web.

Link quickly killed the flying bat with one slash before proceeding to hack away at the web.

We followed the circular path until trees blocked the vines that were behind it. Once again, Link lazily took care of that while I was being busy by dealing with the Deku Baba that was up ahead.

The seed of the slingshot stunned the plant monster for temporarily which allowed Link to climb the vines and slashed away the plant enemy. He then hit the pink diamond switch and we both heard a _clang _sound, indicating that the door is now opened.

We then re-traced our steps in order to reach that door and went inside. After the things we did in the new area, we entered a new room once again and this was where I realized that this was the part where we could ultimately meet our death traps.

**:(/\\):**

Exploring this new temple building was going to be such a great adventure for us, right?

Wrong.

We had numerous useless arguments and because of that, our frustration grew even bigger. New enemies such as the kinds that had green skin but with a skull for a head was introduced to us and it proved to be even harder than a normal red Bokoblin.

We continued to search this forsaken eerie temple while also obtaining new items such as keys. All was going well until that damn skulled Bokoblin came—it literally came out of nowhere—and attacked Link.

I winced when I heard a _crack_ as Link got the blow delivered at one of his ribs. He grunted as he was staggering, trying to keep up his balance. I watched helplessly as the two of them battling each other.

Ugh, I so badly want to help but I couldn't do anything.

Nonetheless, the battle didn't take long though since Link decided to use the spin attack and then the fatal blow.

**:(/\\):**

"You have acquired a new item. Analysis of this object's insect-like profile and wings indicates it can fly. You can also control it. The sharp structure on the front of the device can sever threads and deliver a blow to smaller objects. To launch the device, press the button that is at the side."

Like Fi said, the Beetle was yellow but with tints of blue and it looked like an insect-like structure. Link placed the Beetle on his wrist and made his hand to go over the item. It was cold and its surface was a bit rough but at the same time smooth. He then took aim at the hole that was in the room before he pressed the button.

The cool little item flew but I cringed when I heard its clanging against the wall. I think Fi forgot to mention about its limited flying…

"Link, you're a horrible flyer!" I announced after the third time.

He shot me an annoyed look. "Well if you hadn't guessed it yet, I didn't even have this item at all! It's my first time using it so it's going to take some time to adjust it."

After about a fifth try, Link watched the camera* that was implanted on the platform and struck the pink diamond. The bars on the door slid up, allowing us to get out. We then decided to use the new item to take a look around so we could explore the areas in which it couldn't be reached.

Aw, and I so badly wanted the Beetle…

Oh well…

Link then knocked down the huge Skulltula that was hanging down from its string of thread. He delivered the fatal blow though it sprayed purple blood all over the place, making it to hit us.

"Ew, Link!" I shrieked when the blood struck me. "Must you be so violent when killing that thing?"

Link cleaned his sword with his hand. "Ugh, you're such a girl."

"Ugh, you're such a prat."

We glared at one another then continued our way with this dank temple.

**:(/\\):**

"Link!" I screeched, trying to be free. "HELP ME! I'M STUCK!"

"I'm trying!" he hollered, trying to get the Skulltula's attention.

I was currently stuck in a string of the Skulltula's web in which the Skulltula just had shot out. The Skulltula clicked its pincers in a menacing way, making me to gulp as I watched in fear.

"LINK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs when the Skulltula lunged at me.

When it was about to give me a hug, Link suddenly leaped (out of nowhere I might add) between me and the Skulltula to give the fatal blow. In an instant, the Skulltula fell down to the ground, dead.

"Okay, you know what? When we're done with this forsaken temple, you are learning how to use a sword and that's an order!" Link replied, aggravated as he was slashing the web into pieces.

"Yes, dad." I muttered.

He then looked at three eyes that were placed in the wall. "Okay now how do we open them?"

"The same way as before. Just because it has three eyes now, it shouldn't be any different." I answered.

"Slight problem…the third eye won't open!"

"Well maybe take a look around! You have a Beetle for Hylia's sake!" I exploded.

Even if Link is the Hero, he isn't so bright.

Once Link found a box, we pushed the box together so that it fell to the floor and then Link made all of the eyes to go dizzy. The bars slid upwards, indicating that we could now obtain the item that was in the chest.

I jogged towards it only to collect a key.

After that, we then moved on.

**:(/\\):**

What I had found out during our little "trip" of the temple:

Link isn't so bright.

This temple is a death trap.

And this temple causes us to be frustrated at one another.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight as I gripped Link's hand tight as we walked across the narrow rope in order to reach the other side. Once we made it safely to the other side, Link opened the door—yes; we were still in the area where the Skulltula attacked us…only outside of the room…if that made any sense.

Immediately we got locked in once again. As we ventured forward, we were greeted by yet another new enemy. This one slithered like a snake only it had three heads which reminded me of the Greek guard—Cerberus, the three headed dog.

However, the real name of this new foe is called a Staldras.

Link slashed at one of its head, but the head got reformed back. I quickly told him that he has to slash at all of the three heads at the same time. After that was done, I realized that there wasn't much left to do in this temple.

The only thing that needed to be done is to get the boss key—or rather the golden sculpture craving thing…something…

Anyways, we still did walking, finding new areas, new items such as keys, killing enemies, jumping over large gaps that we barely grabbed the edges and last but not least, swinging from vine to vine that made me feel like I was a monkey.

At long last, we had finally obtained the Golden Carving which was covered in odd mysterious patterns. To me, it looked a lop-sided letter 'h'.

We both gave a glance at this new object even though I already know what it was. Link already figured it out since he stated that it was probably for that golden door that we kept on seeing. It had a hole that looked like it was perfect enough for that carving to fit in.

We retraced our steps in order to reach that golden door and I let Link to play with the carving. He tried out different combinations before he finally got it. He pushed it in, allowing the giant wheel that looked like a flower to spin around until a loud click came, opening the door just slightly.

With a loud creak and a groan, the door opened itself even wider which allowed us to see the dark entrance ahead. My heart kept on hammering as we finally can defeat the evil aura that is just waiting for us inside…

A/N: …wow, this was kinda short, derp. I realized that as I was skipping over the parts like how **pikatwins234 **suggested. (Thanks by the way!) I only included the parts in which I thought should be important like the mini boss and getting the new Beetle item (that item is so cool 3) And I always thought that it had like a little camera that the takeoff platform thing so Link could see the navigation so I included that…Oooo, but could be lying inside for our Heroes? Only one way to find out…is to keep on reading! Toodles!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Omg, another update? Woah…I'm sorry, gah! But after brainstorming for this story and what should happen, I got a "little" excited and yeah…BUT THIS IS THE MOMENT WHERE YOU ALL HAD BEEN WAITING FOR! THE FIGHT FOR WHATEVER IS INSIDE STARTS NOW!

Potatoes: Er…you have Skype? We can go from there lol XD I LOVE MIDNA! I THINK SHE'S AWESOME! TOO BAD SOME PEOPLE DON'T APPRECIATE HER DX Ooo, I actually like that idea. I'll see if I can whip something up *rolls up my sleeves*

Chapter 14: The Fight starts Now

We walked towards the middle of the dome-shaped building, taking in the surroundings until our eyes fell upon a golden door that was ahead of us.

"Come on," Link announced, fast-walking to the door.

Suddenly, a burst of golden light appeared, making us to use our arms as a shield. But because I lifted my arm a little too late, I got blinded temporarily since I was seeing stars.

Almost as soon as it came, the light vanished only to reveal a dark figure that looked like it was wearing a flowing red cape. The figure had white skin with diamond-pattern on his legs followed by a golden belt with a red jewel on its waist. He wielded a black sword horizontally as if to protect him but it gave off a different meaning.

The strange person did another swift movement with its sword until the sword disappeared into bunch of diamonds.

We both got into our fighting stances.

"Look who it is…" it spoke in a cold unwelcoming voice, sending shivers up our spine.

It then turned around, allowing us to see its face. He had what it looked purple eyeshadow (…the heck?) underneath his eyes though his long white bangs covered the other eye. Blue diamond earrings were hanging from his elfish ears.

I watched him, fully registering that this was erm…how to put this without giving him away?

Oh, nevermind.

"You know, I would've thought that you would already knew who that tornado belonged to." his cold voice announced. "But I guess I was wrong."

Link tensed up as he was gathering up the information, registering it.

"You were the one." Link snarled, gripping his hand on the hilt, tighter so that his knuckle turned white.

I just stood there, being mute.

He then placed on a wicked smile on his cold pale lips. "Well congratulations! You deserve a medal of Intelligence! I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are. Not in pieces. Not that your life or death has any consequence." he said, placing a cruel sickening smile.

He then made his eyes to fall upon me.

"Oh…well, here's an interesting character." he replied. He vanished into diamonds, making us to be alert but scaring the living daylights out of me, he reappeared right in behind me…

I shivered under his cold grasp when he gripped my forearm firmly. I could tell that he was studying me even though he was behind me.

"Hmm not a bad pick, I daresay." he responded, still having that sadistic smile. "But if I were you, _Link_, I would…" he laughed darkly. "Play with her."

And then, this is the part where I got scarred. He suddenly stick his tongue out, making me feel its slimy substance.

"Get away from me!" I shrieked, failing my free arm around in attempt to hit him but he once again disappeared into diamonds and was now in the spot where we first saw him.

"But enough about that…" he then turned his head to face the golden door. "It's just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her here…just beyond this door."

Zelda.

"Yes, we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she's ours."

Knowing Link, he would give me a look right about now. A confused look. I just simply exhaled sharply, being worried about how _much_ this freak is going to spill about me although he hasn't said anything about it yet…

Does he even know?

"Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim." he introduced. "In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy."

He turned around again, looking down at me with his cruel cold smile.

"Oh but what I find interesting is that your little friend already knows who I am!" he said, gleefully.

I was suddenly stiff, being aware that Link was giving me looks.

"Heather…?" he replied.

"You mean, you haven't told him who you really are? Where you really came _from_?"

"Enough." I said, starting to snarl a bit.

I don't want Link to find out like this. I want to be the one to tell Link. Not this crazy psychopath.

He laughed, a dark one. "No, I think I'll have some _fun_." The Lord began to circle us.

"Haven't you ever wondered about anything from her? What is her _story_? Why did she come here? Don't you think it's a little odd how she knew where to go around this temple?" he continued.

My eyes were closed tight, curling my fists into anger as I felt my blood boiling with hatred.

"Shut. Up." I said ever so slowly.

But he ignored me.

"Don't you want to find out the _truth _about her?"

"I said enough!" I roared, furiously.

I decided to do something stupid.

My fists were still curled and then…I charged towards him so I can tackle him but he vanished into diamonds (again) which made me to fall to the ground. This took Link by surprise…I immediately got up and started to lunge at him but out of nowhere, Link comes in and wrapped his strong arms around me, preventing me to do anything.

I tossed violently, attempting to break free but it was futile.

Link was simply stronger than me.

"Heather, calm down." he hissed. "We'll talk later."

I did manage to "calm down" but my eyes full of hatred and anger were locked on that smirking bastard.

"Aw how cute." Ghirahim replied, in a mocking way. "But no worries. He shall find the truth about you sooner than you think! In the meantime, however," he paused.

"I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!"

With that, he let out a menacing laugh while his red cape flew until it vanished into diamonds. He then stared at us creepily and I knew that the battle had begun.

Link pushed me out of the way so that he could leap towards at the foul enemy who moved away by lunging backwards. The two then began to circle around each other, waiting for whomever to attack.

I warily eyed the little snake and Link's movements, trying to find a way to help Link but all I could really do was just to watch them.

Occasionally, the tip of Link's sword would often get stuck in the palm of Ghirahim's red glowing hand. He struggled to get it loose but seeing this as an opportunity, the Demon Lord quickly let go of his sword while at the same time, he kicked Link right in the chest which knocked him to the ground; the wind being knocked out of him.

Link coughed the air out but he instantly got up, grabbed his sword and performed a mighty spin attack. Unfortunately, the Demon Lord got out of the way.

But because this is me we're talking about, I ran at Ghirahim who still had his back at me.

Rule number one about fighting your opponents:

_Never _turn your back on them.

As if the demon had a sixth sense, he lazily brought his hand behind and all of a sudden, I suddenly felt myself being slammed (hard I might add) against the wall. Then, with a snap of his fingers, diamond-shaped knives that were covered in red swirling patterns appeared.

The knives pinned at the tip of my fabric, pinning me.

"Hey, lemme go!" I yelled, kicking with my legs but it was useless.

"I'm afraid I can't do that as you will only be more of an annoyance and will interrupt our battles." Ghirahim replied.

I glared at him. "Annoyance!?"

Sighing, Ghirahim snapped his fingers only to have me to give out a yelp as the diamond-shaped knives gave out electricity.

"Heather!" Link cried out.

He started to run towards me but Ghirahim summoned his black sword and dangerously brushed past by Link's chest, causing him to halt.

"Make a move again and I'll electrocute her to her death." he threatened.

"Leave him alone, you prat! He didn't do anything!" I exclaimed.

Another shot of electricity.

It was slowly starting to get harder to breathe now…

And the two kept on clashing at one another. Sometimes Ghirahim would summon the same diamond-shaped knives at Link in attempt to impale him but that would often never work, considering the fact that Link would block it.

"Hmm…impressive looking blade you got here." Ghirahim announced, flipping the Goddess Sword in his hand.

"Hey, give it back!" Link shouted. "It's mine!"

"Oh really? I never knew that." he smirked, his sickening smile grew wider. "I guess…oh how does it go? Finder keepers, loser weepers would fit, don't you think?"

Link quirked an eyebrow, clearly showing the fact that he was being irritated with this guy.

"I suppose if you want it that badly, then I guess I'll have to give it to you…if you can catch it of course." he grinned.

At first, Link was confused until he gave out a gasp at the direction in which Ghirahim was throwing the sword. Link quickly ran towards me and just in time, he somersaulted, placing the shield in front us.

The sword bounced off the shield and Link hurriedly performed another somersault in order to obtain it back.

The battle seemed to be a never-ending one. That was until, Ghirahim suddenly gave out a roar of pain, staggering back slightly.

"Well…you put up more of a fight than I would have thought possible out of such a soft boy." he said in a calm way that would unnerve anybody. "But don't clap for yourself quite yet. That sword of yours is the only reason you still live."

He then turned his head to the side so that his face was barely visible.

"I fear I spent far too long teasing and toying with you and your little friend. The girl's presence has all but faded from this place, which means there's no reason to linger here. Good-bye, sky Childs. Run and play this time. Get in my way again, though, and you're dead!" he snarled, furiously.

He raised his sword in a circle so that a stream of black shadows came out, wrapping him and then he disappeared in his usual diamonds.

Link breathed out a sigh of relief when Ghirahim wasn't here anymore. He was really gone…for now. He suddenly gave out a gasp and quickly ran towards where I was.

Since the diamond-shaped knives were gone, I was starting to fall but just as I was about to hit the ground, Link caught me and I fell sloppily on his arms. At first, I mumbled something incoherently until I flickered my eyes opened and stared.

Just stared for a few minutes.

Heck, I wasn't aware that the light came back to this room. I don't think Link was even aware of it too.

"Is he…is he gone?" I moaned.

Link nodded. "Yeah. But something tells me we're going to meet him a lot more in the future."

Oh, if only you knew how right you were.

"Good…ugh, I feel a headache coming." I complained afterwards. "That little bastard took the life out of me."

Link rolled his eyes. "I think you're overreacting."

"I'm overreacting!? Fine! The next time we see Ghirahim, I will be sure to tell him to electrocute you until you're an inch away from death! Then we will see who's overreacting!" I screamed. "LINK YOU JERK! HOW COULD YOU!"

"_Well _I would rather be a jerk than a cold-hearted being! At least I wasn't the one who tricked me into going to a wrong path!"

I scowled when he said _a cold-hearted being_ but smirked at the last sentence.

Ah, yes.

You see, during our way of exploring this temple, I had saw a room that was nearly full of water but there were also platforms here and there. Anyways, I tricked him by telling him that we needed to go that way (the room was dark so we couldn't really see. Well, it wasn't pitch black dark but it was dark…you know?). So, I told him to go straight ahead but instead of walking onto a solid path, he fell right into the water, soaking from head to toe.

Boy, did I laugh.

"Anyways, let's get out of here." Link grumbled. "Can you walk or do you need a knight in shining armor to sweep you off your feet?"

I glared. "I can walk myself thanks. And whoever told that _you _are my knight in shining armor have serious problems."

"Hey! I was the one who beat Ghirahim." he whined. "Heather, that's not fair."

We had finally managed to get out of the boss room by going to the golden door that magically opened for us, revealing a beautiful spring. The path was made what it look like from smooth marble and at the sides, there were pillars; some broken ones and some were not.

There were also waterfalls behind the pillars and at the very front of the spring. A grand staircase was up ahead, being connected to a rounded platform that had four tall pillars.

And the air…

Oh Goddess.

The air was just right. It wasn't too cold or not too hot. But was just right. Soft breeze from the wind came by, whipping our hair gently.

I could literally stay here forever.

After examining our surroundings, we walked up ahead in order to climb the stairs and stood on the platform and then jumped from platform to platform until we finally reached at the last stage.

The statue of the Goddess stood on the top of the podium, being surrounded from butterflies that would fly around.

When Link did a skyward strike on the crest that was in front of us, this was the part where I got excited.

Fi came out of her sword, floating gently beside the crest, looking at us for a brief moment and then she talked.

"Master and Companion, I have a message written in the language of the gods of old. Allow me to translate for you."

It was then that she started to dance, having a stream of green following her dancing trail.

"From the edge of time I guide you, the one chosen to carry out the goddess's mission. The spirit maiden who descended from the clouds, must travel to two sacred places to purify her body. You stand in one of these places: Skyview Spring. The other is known as the Earth Spring."

After Fi circled the entire Spring, she went back to the same spot, doing a pirouette.

"This second spring is hidden away deep within the scorched earth of Eldin. The spirit maiden, ever mindful of the heavy task entrusted to her, has set out for this second sacred place."

In front of the statue of the Goddess, something glowed, slowly forming into a structure. We then realized that it was another tablet—this one had a red gem.

Link and Fi stared at one another for moment. It was then Fi spoke again.

"Master and Companion, as I just translated, it would appear that Zelda purified herself in the waters of this spring. I calculate a 97% chance that she has already set out for Eldin, where another great spring exists." she reported. "However, it is not clear what method of travel Zelda used to move from here to her next destination. My analysis suggests you should take the tablet to the altar in Skyloft. Doing so will likely open a new column of light on the surface, allowing you to descend to another area and continue your search for Zelda. Let's return to the sky once more before continuing our search. The bird statue outside can take us back up."

**:(/\\):**

After we exited out of the Spring, we met up with Machi…er I think it was Machi.

He basically said that if we had found our friend and after saying no, he then stated that it sounded where we need to go next. And then he proceeded to tell how he was glad that he was finally reunited with all his Kikwi friends and it was thanks to us.

After that, he wished us good luck and said that hopefully we will find our friend.

Yeah, I hope we find her too.

…Even though, I KNOW where she is.

Argh, this is killing me.

And then the cute little Kikwi left.

After a brief silent, I interrupted it.

"Well, let's go!"

Just as I was about to "activate" the bird statue, Link grabbed my elbow and turned me around.

"What?" I asked, staring at him.

He stared deep into my eyes and for a minute I felt lost into his own.

"You know something, don't you?"

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath.

"Ghirahim said that you knew something—something that I don't know, is that true?"

I tensed up and looked into his eyes but I wish I didn't. His eyes held sadness and a bit of…betrayed?

That unnerved me so much. After a moment of hesitation, I shook my head.

"N-no I don't." I answered.

"Then how did you—"

"Instincts, Link. Instincts." I interrupted him, knowing exactly what he would say.

"So you are sure that you are not keeping something away from me?"

I stared into his eyes before I answered.

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure."

And then, Link smiled. "Good. Now let's go."

I bit my lip.

Right there and here, I knew that I was exactly like Ghirahim and this was going to bite me in the butt.

A/N: Heather, Heather, Heather…WHY DID YOU LIE TO HIM!? YOU LIE! :O and I just realized that this also reminded me when Midna said that she wasn't going "leave" Link but in the end she did DX oh the sad memories T_T I freakin cried. See you next time! OH BEFORE I GO, I PUT UP A POLL ON MY PROFILE AND IT WOULD BE GREAT IF YOU COULD VOTE! See you!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Is it bad that I want to write a Frozen story where Anna or Elsa has power/different powers? Of course, it will be in AU and all that stuff but yeah…but anyways, ugh two more freakin weeks AND I'LL BE ONE WITH MY FINAL EXAMS! YESH! And I think I've might made Ghirahim a bit too dark…oops oh well. If you want people to read your stories, you gotta spice things up, I always say heh heh.

Potatoes: Ooo cool! Just don't freak out when you see a random skype request, stalking you XD BECAUSE I'M THE AUTHOR AND ALL AUTHORS HURTS PEOPLE IN THEIR OWN CRUEL WAY DX Sky-world-temple…? Ah, you mean City in the Sky ah ha. That one was a pain in the butt follow up the Water Temple -_-*

Chapter 15: The Search continues

"Remember: when battling your opponents, always keep your eyes on them. Never turn your back on them. It may be the last thing you ever did." Link responded, standing in his usual fighting position.

You may as well guess it.

Link had _finally_ managed to teach me some sword skills and all that stuff. Ugh.

"Got all that?"

"Yeah sure."

"Now be prepared."

"For what?"

And of course, with little warning—even though Link literally said "Now be prepared."—I felt myself slam hard against the ground, having the wind knocked out of me.

I wheezed, coughing the air out.

"Geez, Link. You're trying to kill me or what?" I coughed.

Link sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Something tells me you haven't been listening to a _single word I had said!_" Link exploded, being aggravated. "Honestly Heather! When you're out there in the real world, there will be no second chances! When you're out there in the real world, you have to prepare yourself to the best you can. You can't make a mistake—there are _no second chances_. This isn't like school. When you're in school, you can make a mistake and try again but this…this is different."

Link took a deep breath.

I stared at him for a long time before I let out sigh and placed both of my hands together in a sort of praying position.

"Alright." I finally said after a while. "You got me." I threw my hands in the air. "I'll try to concentrate." I muttered.

And that managed to have Link crack a smile.

"Now you better be prepared." I replied, grinning deviously.

Link looked sceptic but dismissed it. We both got into our fighting stances though not one of us moved since we're both waiting for whomever to attack first. When that person attacks first, they usually have disadvantage for victory.

That's what I heard anyway.

Right then, Link made a forward slash which caused me to duck down and then I did my famous move—the alley whoop or whatever it's called.

It's basically when you go down then you get your leg out and swipe the other person from underneath their legs, causing them to fall down.

I exactly did that.

Surprised, Link fell down but he didn't even had the time to gather himself since I quickly placed the tip of the sword in front of Link's chest, halting him.

"Yield?" I asked.

Link smiled. "Yield."

He then got up, grinning like a maniac. "See? You're learning!"

Ever since from that horrible dungeon, I haven't been myself lately. But now, for the first time in a while, I placed a true genuine smile.

**:(/\\):**

"Master and Companion, I have confirmed the location of a second opening in the cloud barrier. It is located in the skies to the northeast. This opening will allow you to access a new area on the surface. I suggest you fly there as soon as you complete necessary preparations." Fi reported before she went back to the sword.

Yeap, we are now inside the Statue of the Goddess and Link just now opened a new column.

The reason we are just now doing it was well erm…we completely forgot about it.

Since Link was so keen on my sword training, we had went to that first and trained for what it seems like forever but really it was only an hour and half, according to Link.

After telling him—more like whining— that I was tired, Link concluded that we were done for today but we will still continue my sword training. It was then that Fi reminded us about the tablet with the red gem in which Link obtained in the dungeon's spring and we equally shared a guilty look since we forgot about it.

So yeah.

After we finished what was needed to be done, we decided to head on to the Bazaar to get some potions or to upgrade/fix Link's new shield once he bought it.

Just as we were about to, we heard a voice shouting.

"Kukiel! Kukiel! Where could that child have gone?!" the mother of the child replied, worried.

"Oh, Kukiel…Where did you go? What will I do if she's been…kidnapped?!

As if she had a sixth sense, she turned around, tagging us down.

"Oh! Link! Heather!" she said, clearly having trouble in her tone. "What perfect timing! You haven't seen my Kukiel, have you?"

"No we haven't." I answered, sadly.

"Ohh but please, Link, Heather, won't you help me look for her? I've been looking everywhere but I can't find her! I've asked everyone I could find for help, and a few people have said she's been spotted with some unknown person with a scary face."

"Scary face?" Link questioned. "Do you know how he looks like?"

"No I don't but someone else even said they thought they'd seen her carried off by a monster. A monster!"

I could tell that she was close to tears.

"She must have been kidnapped! She's so cute and friendly…Someone must have just walked off with her!"

And she lost it. She cried in her hand, letting the tears out. I walked towards her, wrapping my arms around her shoulders, comforting her.

"Hey it's okay. We will find her. We will search everywhere in Skyloft!"

"Oh thank you Heather! Thank you, Link." she sniffed.

"But do us a favor and go back to your home? We want you to be safe so that when Kukiel arrives safe and sound, she will have her mom."

She nodded. "Yes, thank you. The Knight Academy should be proud to have students like you. Please, find my daughter quickly!"

We both decided that we should split up around Skyloft and to ask—anybody if they had seen Kukiel. But knowing where she is, I quickly took a walk around Skyloft so that it would also take me a long time so that Link wouldn't be suspicious about how I found Kukiel that fast.

Anyways, once I took the walk, I jumped off a platform to call my bird and went to the Lumpy Pumpkin since I knew it would take a long time for Link to get to here.

**:(/\\):**

Ah, Midnight.

It was Midnight.

Link and I waited, outside of our doors, to make sure that everyone was really asleep. I always wondered if anybody was actually still awake at this time of hour.

I know I was.

"Ready?" Link whispered.

I nodded.

We then tip-toed across the floor of the Academy but cringed when the oak doors made a creak. We stopped to make sure that it was still safe to go and once it was, we were able to go.

Little did we both know was that there just happened to be a figure at the far end, lurking in the shadows, watching us exit.

Once outside, I breathed in the fresh air of the night's breeze.

I always loved the Midnight's breeze, for some strange reason. It…calms me I guess.

Link then struck the tombstone that was near the tree. A glowing sign of two horns appeared on the stone (and gave a little push) and then to our left, the shed was opening by itself.

We went inside the shed, climbing down the ladder, walking on narrow platforms until we reached a door.

"So…is this were Kukiel supposed to be?" Link asked, staring at the door.

I shrugged, pretending not to know. "Er, I guess the only way to find out is to—"

"AAAAH!"

A sudden piercing shriek came, interrupting the night's silence. We both gave stunned looks to one another then quickly sprinted towards the door, opening it only to stare at something monstrous even though its back was in front of us.

The cape looked like bat's wings, having the colors blue, yellow and green. It fluttered its wings for a bit until it stopped. I narrowed my eyes, quietly sheathing out my sword; Link had the same idea.

And then, as though it sensed that something was here, it slowly and creepily turned around, showing its hideous face with yellow eyes.

The monster gave out a roar, shaking the place. Without a warning, Link charged at the monster until it cowered in fear, halting Link in his tracks.

"Stop! Please! I beg of you…don't hurt me!" it pleaded.

Having a dumbfounded look, Link turned around to stare at me though I gave a nod and he sheathed his sword back in its proper place.

"Um…okay?" Link said, staring confusingly at the beast.

I shortly joined him.

"Oh goodness, I know how bad this must look to you right now, but I assure you I mean no harm! We were just playing the scream-as-loud-as-you-can game!" it explained.

He then stopped shaking.

"Isn't that a fun game…?" he asked, cheerfully. But once he saw our dumbfounded and confused looks, he guilty stared at us.

"Oh, dear…Perhaps an explanation is in order!"

"Yeah. We want to know everything." Link responded.

"My name is Batreaux, and I am a monster who resides here in this humbler dwelling below Skyloft. But please allow me to correct one popular misconception. While I'm certainly a monster, I wouldn't dream of terrorizing the people of this town! You see, this adorable little girl is the only one who didn't let loose a blood-curdling scream at the sight of me!"

We then made our heads to go at the side to see the girl.

"Hello there! It's true what he's saying." she responded, smiling at us.

Batreaux nodded. "Since she began to visit me here, I've felt positively jubilant! You see, my heart's only wish is to become friends with the lovely people of Skyloft. But as you can surely imagine, it has proven quite difficult to break the ice when they are struck with paralyzing fear at the mere sight of me!" he said, saddened.

This is where I felt bad for this guy. I really hated at the fact that people judge people so quickly.

Not all people are bad. Not all monsters are bad.

"I assure you, nothing would fill my heart with joy more than to be friends with the fine people of this town. But as soon as I try to approach any of them and extend my claw in friendship, they run and scream as though they've seen a walking nightmare!"

He then went on to proceed telling us about how there's an old tale among his kind. The tale stated that when humans make other humans happy, the happy humans will produce a substance known as a Gratitude Crystal. If we collect those from people, it would turn Batreaux into a human.

"Won't you please gather Gratitude Crystals and show them to me?"

Since Link is probably still shaken up from this, I quickly replied.

"Of course we will!"

"We will?" Link questioned.

I gave him a hard nudge.

"Truly?! You'll help me?!" he exclaimed, excitedly. "I've heard that you can obtain pure Gratitude Crystals by helping people solve their troubles! They could also be merely lying about here in Skyloft or elsewhere among the clouds…anywhere you find people! I'm sure someone with a heart as pure and genuine as yours will be able to see them. Please, solve some trouble and gather me all the Gratitude Crystals you can find!"

**:(/\\):**

"You are crazy, Heather!" Link exclaimed.

We had at long last finished our talk with Batreaux.

I gave him an annoyed look. "Well, maybe you shouldn't judge so quickly! Not all monsters are bad! And he isn't one!" I snapped then angrily stormed into the Bazaar…

Until I remembered something.

I told Link since we're going-most likely—to a hot province, I'll provide with bottles of water.

I quickly strutted out of the shop and went all the way back to the Knight Academy where I found Henya—the kitchen cook.

"Hey Henya." I laughed nervously.

"What do you want?" the old lady grunted.

Wow, someone got on the wrong side of the bed.

"Erm um…"

"Hurry up. I haven't got all day! Can't you see I'm busy?" she slightly shrieked.

"Er yeah sorry but by any chance do you have two empty bottles?" I asked, weary.

"For your trip? Of course I do! What do you think this is? A barn?" she replied, crankily. "Go get it yourself. It's in that storage at the far side of this room." she grumbled.

I looked over to where I was directed and slightly gave out a soft sigh. Of course, the storage would just _have _to be in a place where it didn't even look welcoming at all.

"Er yeah. Thanks." I stumbled then went for a mad dash to get away from her.

Man, she's cranky.

I gulped when I reached the place.

_It's okay Heather. Just take a deep breath and forget the fact that everything looks so ominously and that nothing will jump out and eat you alive._

Well, that's reassuring.

Eventually, I opened the door of the storage where there was lots of stuff in it. I didn't even want to find out what was in all those bins. Not losing a second, I began to find the bottles that were needed for our trip.

_Ah ha! Found you! _I thought triumphantly, seeing the dimly gleam of light shining on the dull looking bottles.

The only slight problem was that it was way up high. Way up on the very first shelf.

Lovely.

Groaning, I begin to climb shelf ledges, placing my feet to wherever it had the space. I smiled, reminding myself of the time where I was a little kid and I would always climb the tree that just so happened to be implanted between my house and my best friend's house.

At times—or even during the night—I would often sneak out of the room just to see her.

I suddenly gave out a gasp when my foot lost its footing. In return, my knee scraped against a ledge that had a sharp edge. I winced but ignored it and at long last, I heaved myself—or rather my elbow—at the ledge, grinning.

I then made my free hand to grab the bottle but just as I was about to, a sudden haunted voice whispered in the storage, making me to freeze.

_He __**will **__find out._

_The truth…shall be revealed…_

I froze, my breathing getting heavier at the sudden spooky voice. I sharply gave a look around (as much as I can) but found nothing. I froze in the same spot for a couple of minutes before I finally decided that it was safe to grab the bottles and get the hell out of here.

Just as I was about to grab the second bottle, I suddenly felt something slimy wrapping around my wrist. I shrieked, snatching my wrist away while also surprisingly not lose gripping on the bottle. Due to my haste, I didn't get to see where I placed my foot so this caused me to lose my footing, sending me to tumble down until I smacked my back hard against the cold cemented ground.

I laid there, dazed for a while then got up, groaning as I rubbed at the side of my head.

However, I still sat there, staring at one spot until I finally registered that I needed to get out of here.

This place is spooky.

Going with that thought, I grabbed the two bottles and rushed out of the storage.

"Thanks for the bottles, Henya!" I exclaimed, rushing out of the kitchen.

But too bad.

I wasn't even aware that Henya wasn't in the kitchen at all.

A/N: Whew, finally got it done! *Parties* I forgot about the fact that you had to search for Kukiel…until at the last minute, I stuck it in. Which is good because if I didn't and I already made some changes, it would look sloppy and just not good…So um…sorry about all the Batreaux's talking :3 yeah, it was kind of a pain to write it heh…till next time! And sorry for the lame title :3


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: ….YOU GUYS…I'M GOING TO SEE THE LEGEND OF ZELDA SYMPHONY OF GODDESS NEXT WEEK WITH MY FRIEND! OH MY LORD! SO FLIPPIN EXCITED! OMGOMGOMG AND THIS IS MY FIRST ONE! I HAVE NEVER SAW ONE BEFORE AND AHH I'M REALLY EXCITED! I SAW A BIT OF THE CLIP FROM YOUTUBE AND OHHH IT LOOKS ABSOLUTELY STUNNING! Well the music but yeah! I'M GONNA GO SEE IT! I'M GONNA GO SEE IT! *party dance*

Potatoes: BTW, for the skype request, I searched you up but all I found was a contact that had a girl selfie for a profile pic. The name started with a "C"…is that you?

Chapter 16: Eldin Province

After we're _finally _ready, we went to the new red column of light. As I had expected, the atmosphere was really hot as we were ascending down.

"They couldn't picked a cooler place, could they?" Link muttered, blinking.

I just gave him a look then Fi appeared to give us some information about this new area.

"Master and Companion, this is Eldin Volcano. It is an active volcano rich with the power of the earth."

Way in front of us, there was a waterfall of lava that was flowing straight from the active volcano. Its smoke was reaching up in the air, creating a hot weather. There were also trees but not much. It just mainly consisted of rocks, cliffs, a lot of lavas (lava pond since sometimes there would be ponds of lava in some area) and there were paths that looked stable and some weren't.

"Approximately 65% of the region is covered by lava. It is inhabited by a large number of creatures that thrive in the extreme heat and direct flame." Fi continued.

Diagonally ahead of us, there was a building that seemed to be implanted against a cliff and I automatically knew that, that was the next temple.

"Please exercise caution with flammable materials such as wood and fabric. In the event you catch on fire, I highly recommend you extinguish the flames by performing a forward roll or a spin attack."

In other words, just drop and roll.

With that being her final words, the spirit disappeared into the sword once again. I sighed, having my hands in my hair. I could already feel sweat slowly dripping at the side of my head.

Thank goodness for bringing a hair band.

With that thought in mind, I pulled my shiny hair back in a high ponytail. I then gave a glance at Link who was currently studying the lava.

I feel bad for him, you know…

Mainly because, he has the green tunic PLUS another shirt UNDERNEATH the tunic. Imagine wearing that on an extremely hot day.

Just like me, I already began to see sweat rolling down at the sides of his head.

"So in other words, don't jump in the lava. One wrong move and we're burned…no pun intended." Link stated after studying it.

"Congrats. You deserve a medal." I grumbled, removing yet another sweat.

Link just shot me a look only to jump back with startle. I didn't realize that he was gawking at me until I turned to face him.

"…what?" I snapped, angrily.

Link blinked before he spoke. "Er…nothing…your hair…" he uttered.

"It's different, yeah I get it. Can we go now?"

"Why so grouchy?"

"You ask a lot of questions…"

**:(/\\):**

Throughout our little hike, we had met creatures that were called Mogmas who told us to look out for the "red creeps" and such. As we went further into the province of Eldin, it got hotter.

"Run, Link, run!" I exclaimed, seeing him running on the unstable bridge path thing.

He was nearly at the end of the line until the last platform screwed him up. Just as he was about to reach the firm ground (to where I was), his left leg gave out due to the fact that platform was being wobbly.

I heard Link gave a sharp gasp when his left ankle nearly fell into the lava. Luckily, only a bit of his boot was burned off.

He pulled himself up then rested on his knees to catch his breath.

I grinned, walking towards him. "Good job. You didn't burn."

He simply glared at me as if he was telling me "now is not the time to joke." I shrugged before wiping yet another sweat off my skin.

Ugh.

When we finish this forsaken place, I will automatically go straight to the bath of Knight Academy and drown myself in the cool cold water. Just thinking about water made me thirsty so I got out my bottle that is only filled with half of water. It wasn't until then that I remembered about Lanayru Province…

That one will probably be the worst one.

I mean it's a desert and all…

Also, we had met new creatures that were in a form of a seal. I couldn't kill it because it was just too damn cute so I unfortunately let Link kill it even though I cried. He then told me that I was the weirdest kill he had ever met…

Well thanks.

We then went into the cave in which one of the Mogmas had told us about the "funny-looking dress in black" figure. We used the geysers to get up at the top before stopping at the end of the platform.

It was a pretty deep fall but we took our chances anyway.

As soon as we started falling, it ended since we landed with a nice touch down. It was kind of cool which gives us a break from all off the hot atmosphere.

"Finally a cool place where we can chill." I replied.

"Yeah until we get out of this place." Link remarked.

I scowled. "Try not to be a downer."

To the left of us, there were wooden fence with a cement ground so we took that path only to meet with yet another Mogma except this one had its back on us.

"Grrr…Those creeps just shimmied on in and took over our territory." it mumbled. As if it was sensing someone else was here, the strange creature turned around and gave out a shout of shock.

"Yeow! What're you doing? Don't be sneakin' up on me like that!"

"Sorry." we mumbled.

It was then that I asked this guy a question.

"Hey…er…have you seen any other human being? That is dress like us but she has extremely blonde hair?" I asked.

The creature blinked before it spoke. "Can't help you there. Nobody's come through here, so…" he then turned his head to the other direction.

We followed his eyes only to have them land upon yet another cliff to climb up.

"Maybe they went up the mountain from over thataway." however, I noticed that his expression suddenly changed to a depressed one.

"Ahh…Wish someone would chase these clowns outta here."

I saw Link opening his mouth to reply but of course, I beat to him first. I always beat him.

"We will do it!" I replied.

Without having him to reply, I dragged the scowling Link and headed to the battlefield. The minute we stepped foot in the unwelcomed area, the Bokoblins gave their usual screech and the battle again.

"Must you always say yes to everything?" Link asked as our backs touched one another.

There were _really _a lot of Bokoblins. By now, both of us are panting. Since I didn't reply, I automatically charged up by doing a leap attack which instantly killed the enemy. I then did the awesome attack of all times…

The spin attack.

Hell yeah bro!

On the other hand, Link pushed a Bokoblin out of the way by using his foot at its chest since his other foot was being preoccupied by a Bokoblin.

Nice strategy there…

He then stabbed the Bokoblin that was hugging his foot before he killed the other one who was on the ground. He then somersaulted diagonally out of the way then did a half circle which sliced three Bokoblins. With that, he pushed himself back up and once again, our backs were touching each other.

"Yes." I finally answered.

Link smirked. "You're getting the hang of the sword."

I smirked back. "I'm a natural."

With that, we threw our swords at the two Bokoblins that were coming at us from opposite side then we ran to grab it in order to kill the upcoming enemies. However, things didn't go so well.

The Bokoblins really took a punch at us. How? Well, let's just say that they used their freakin clubs and struck at our leg or our ribs.

It was painful.

And this was where I got surprised.

A Bokoblin came up to me and I didn't had the time to react (since I was turned back on him) then he managed to give me a _punch_—it was a powerful one, mind you. I flew back and struck my back at the hard wall.

I groaned as I slid down.

Man, what kind of strength did Ghirahim gave them?

Superman strength? Or the Incredible Hulk strength?

Three Bokoblins started to head this way; one from left, one from right and one from the middle. I tilted my head to the side before cracking my jaw.

"I think it's about time someone gave you the foot." I said, grinning.

With that, I raised my leg up and smashed my foot at the foe's face. The thing went down to the ground and then I grabbed my sword's hilt to take care of these two. But before I could even land a hit on them, a familiar spin attack took care of them for me. The two enemies fell to the floor, dead and it revealed Link who smirked. I gave him a frown.

"Those two were mine!" I humphed.

Link rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sorry my _dear. _I didn't realize that these Bokoblins have a label on them!"

Growling, I wanted to chuck something at him but before I could though, I peered over his shoulder and smirked evilly.

"Heads up!" I shouted, instantly making Link to be confused.

The minute I threw my sword, his eyes went wide so he shielded his face with his arms only to have the sword to fly past by his head and straight to the Bokoblin (who was about to attack him) and struck him in the chest.

Seeing that no impact came, Link lowered his arms and turned around then looked at me.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!" he hollered, breathing heavily.

"But I didn't."

"But you could've!"

"Hold my hands."

"No."

I growled. "LINK, HOLD MY HANDS!"

Growling, he did so. He grabbed my hands and held them tightly. As he held my hands, I started to run before my feet were in the air then I did a full spin. One of my feet, landed on a Bokoblin's chest and as though it had a magnet underneath my shoe, I lifted the enemy and send it to fly against the others, knocking them down like dominoes.

Link then let go of my hands and I quickly grabbed my sword to kill them. Once again, our backs were nearly touching each other but we were still in our fighting stance. We didn't even move until we were sure that it was really clear. When it was, we moved.

I let out a sigh of breath. Man, that was exhausting. I then heard a sound that sounded like a sword was being sheathed back in its proper place. I whirled around and saw Link doing just that.

"So uh how's your ribs?" I asked, remembering how he took a painful blow from the Bokoblin.

"Cracked." he grunted an answer. He then looked at my injured ankle. "How's your ankle?"

"Injured."

We walked back to the Mogma who shouted excitedly.

"You're one tough customer! Thanks for all your help! I don't blame you for not knowing this, but us Mogmas always honor our debts. Let me give you something to prove it. Any special requests?"

"Uh…" came an answer from Link.

He then turned his head to the side to face me.

I groaned. "I don't care. Just pick anything."

Link gave some time about this "request" until he finally requested one.

"A way forward." Link said.

"Oh, right. You're trying to find your friend, aren'tcha?"

No, we decided to go on a treasure hunt just for fun on this eternal blasted heat…

OF COURSE WE ARE!

I quirked an eyebrow and my patience was wearing thin at how long this guy was talking. Right now, I really wanted to strangle him.

"In that case, take these things! They're something pretty special, if I say so myself."

He then shuffled around and gave out an item. Link looked at it hesitantly then gave me yet another look.

"You take them." I said flatly.

Out of all the items, I dislike these one very much and not in a life time, will I _ever _dig underground.

The item was some kind of mitts that looked like they were used for digging. It had sharp claws sticking out at the front.

"With these, you should be able to get to the top of that ledge right behind me. Just try digging in that hole below the ledge. You're in for a surprise!"

Yeah because digging up a geyser is a total surprise. Yeah, we're definitely in for a surprise.

"I just hope your friend hasn't been captured by those red guys. Here's hoping everything's ok."

A/N: Ooo a nice long chapter. I think the next chapter will be a bit longer than this ah ha. But I'm definitely excited for Lanayru! I got so many plans for that one! =D and Heather is beginning to be a grouch…heh. Till next time!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Wow another update? And this one didn't take as long as the other one…oops. Anyways, you might already notice it or maybe not, but I have put something else on my profile at the top! Yeap, that's right. I have created a fictionpress account yesterday! Yay! Its under the same username and you can find the link at the profile =D and I'm terribly sorry for my horrible title names T_T sooo…let's get going!

Potatoes: Heh, it was fun talking to you on Skype =D and yes I have deleted the info containing the name :D

Chapter 17: Eldin Province continues

We got out of the cooling er…cave I guess while Link was still trying out the new Digging Mitts so it took a while. The minute we got out of the area, I was temporarily blinded by the sun's light that blared at my eyes so I used my arms as a shield.

"Woah! Now there's a green one!" one of the mogmas jumped with startle.

Seriously? Are they really _that _scared?

"One of your people just came charging through here. Dressed all in black!"

That got Link's attention and he was probably thinking about Ghirahim.

"That a friend of yours?"

"No," Link replied, darkly.

I merely shook my head.

He then motioned his head and up ahead we saw path that looked like it got destroyed because there was no way to reach the other side.

"See that up ahead? That's what we call a drop-dead end, but this character danced right over it. Seriously? Jumping over a gap like that? My jaw hit the dirt."

We then walked over to the path and the minute we did, a great shake came and from the other side, a bridge started to appear from the hole of the ledge. It gave out a squeak as it was going to the other side (to where we are) so that it can be connected. Hence, forming a path to go across.

The minute we started to walk, a voice suddenly spoke up to us.

"You, the goddess's chosen heroes…"

Seriously! Why do people call me that?!

And just like that Mogma had said, the figure that was on the top of the structure was dressed in _black_.

"Zelda is ahead…Hurry."

With that, the mysterious figure leaped away, vanishing from sight. I gave a glance at Link who was probably rethinking about his guess in the first place.

**:(/\\):**

I nearly fainted when we saw that we have to climb up the hill in order to reach that forsaken hill.

"Heather, are you coming?" Link called out once he was finished walking over the unstable rock in order to reach the hill.

I groaned. "Ugh, do I have to? I mean it's a_ hill_ for Hylia's sake! It's so long and tiring and I'm tired." I complained.

Link rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest while he gave me a look.

I gave out another groan. "Fine I'm coming."

When I reached the unstable rock, I nearly lost my balance because the rock was being wobbly then I leaped and touched the firm ground…only to have my landing to fall. Link caught me before I could even hit the ground so now I look like a dead doll since my arms were drooping over his.

"Klutz." Link replied.

"Jerk."

He rolled his eyes. "C'mon. We're not that far away from the temple. We just gotta climb this hill up."

"Okay so go do it. I'll wait here." I mumbled, feeling my eyes heavy with fatigue…or maybe that is just from the heat…

Frowning, Link removed his arms which made me to fall on the ground. What a nice person he is. Note: that was sarcastic.

"Get _up_, Heather!" Link snapped.

"Put a sock in it, Link." I muttered

Letting out a sigh, Link pinched at the bridge of his nose and gave out a frustrated scream.

"That's it! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! ALL THIS FREAKIN TIME YOU WERE GROUCHY! WHAT IS UP WITH YOU!?" he yelled.

I blinked before answering. "Well gee I don't know. Maybe the fact the heat is making me grouchy! And for all we know, I could have heatstroke by now and you don't even care!" I yelled back.

It was his turn to blink. "Wait…" he paused. "WHY DID YOU DECIDE TO TELL THIS NOW?!"

I stared at him with a blank look. "Tell you what?"

He gave an annoyed sigh. "That you probably have a heatstroke _and _that this horrendous heat makes you grouchy."

…

"Uh you never asked?"

He gave me an incredulous look then opened and closed his mouth several of times.

"You know what? I'm not even gonna bother. Now come on. The longer we wait here, the longer we are wasting time. Zelda might already be in trouble."

"But—"

"NOW!"

I shut my mouth closed and ran up the hill at the same time. We got tired pretty quickly so thankfully, there was a platform in the middle of the hill. We both rested our hands on our knees to catch our breaths but we didn't have the time since there were familiar screeches.

I looked up and saw a Bokoblin, carrying a boulder. Sighing, I took out my slingshot and when my aim was true, I released the Deku seed and it struck at the Bokoblin's weak spot. Since it got hit, the red pest dropped the boulder which quickly met its doom.

When I was being busy with the Bokoblin, Link was taking care of the other Bokoblin which was standing beside. However, its back was at us so Link took this advantage as a sneak attack and swiftly killed it in an instant.

We continued to go straight ahead until we reached a camp that contained a few Bokoblins that immediately ran at us. We sheathed our swords and swiftly killed them with a spin attack, jump attack, a parry and other moves.

Link then used the bomb and threw at it at the guard post. The bomb exploded which made the guard post to go down and I couldn't help but to say:

"TIMBER!" I exclaimed.

The captain of the Bokoblins was also killed since it came along with it.

"You just have to say that, didn't you?" Link asked.

"Yeap."

**:(/\\):**

"Hmm…I'm sure they buried it around here someplace, but I can't find it." one of the Mogmas replied.

Yes. We had finally reached the temple and ran into these two.

"Yo, Ledd! This is the place, ain't it? So, what is it they buried again?"

"A key! K-E-Y, KEY!" Ledd answered.

We then looked up to see the golden and red door that was carved with dragons. At the lower part of the door, there was a large key holder that seemed to be useless at the moment.

"They busted up the key to that door and hid the pieces all over the place. I'm telling you, one of the five pieces is buried right around here."

I sighed. I hated this part of the game. It took freakin forever.

"Hey, that reminds me…" one of the Mogmas said. "That strange blonde girl in the weird clothes got taken away too."

This gained our attention and I could already tell Link was blaming himself. I shifted awkwardly and went back to listening to them.

"That's right!" Ledd exclaimed. "I bet they got something really valuable stashed in there. And that blonde girl they took is probably part of their master plan too. I'm telling you, I can smell the riches from here!"

"So what're you saying we do once we find all the pieces to the key?" Ledd's friend asked.

"Whaddya think, igneous? We sneak inside and take all the treasure we can carry!"

The Mogma let out a sigh. "Hey…Why are we so worried about a key when we can just dig our way in?"

So you can help us to obtain it? Duh.

I paused in thought.

I don't think they even realize that we're here…so scratch that idea.

Ledd pricked his ears up. "What? Um…"

"Just sayin'."

Ledd crossed his arms over his chest. "You ain't as dumb as you look!"

Ouch.

With that, the two went underneath the ground. Just as they disappeared, Fi came out.

"Master Link and Companion, I require your confirmation on critical information from that Mogma conversation. The oddly garbed figure taken deeper into the region must be—"

"Woman in black?" Link muttered.

"The woman in black?" Fi questioned her Master's answer. "The probability of your assessment being correct, is…10%. Rounded up. I conclude the subject was likely Zelda." she then turned around to see the key holder. "Additionally, I calculate there is a 95% probability that the key to this door is made of the same material composition as this mechanism that bars it." she stated.

"I have detected objects of the same material in the surrounding area. Ascertaining the location of these objects will aid in our search for Zelda, I have registered them as dowsing targets." with that, Fi concluded her report and disappeared into the sword.

It was silent until Link spoke. However, I noticed that he had lowered his head so that his bangs were covering his eyes.

"Come on. We got to act fast." he responded.

I flinched at the tone. It wasn't a happy one.

"Maybe we should…split up." I suggested, looking at the other way. "You know…so that way we wouldn't really be losing time and would be faster."

"Split _up_? Heather, I don't know if you notice this but you don't have the dowsing." Link said, a bit harshly. "_And _you don't have the digging mitts."

I shrugged. "I don't mind a bit of dirt."

"Fine. But that still doesn't explain how you are going to find the pieces."

"Instinct, Link. Instinct."

"Yeah until your instincts decides to kill you off." Link muttered.

I pretended not to hear him.

"I'll look for the other two and for the last one, we can look for it together."

And so I walked off, not having him to reply.

**:(/\\):**

"Great idea, Heather. Split up." I muttered as I was digging a hole with my _bare hands_.

I cringed at the sight of nails. Dirt was buried underneath the nails and it didn't look pleasant at all.

Thankfully, this was my last piece so now all I had to do was to meet up with Link to find the last one.

Finding the last one was going to be a pain in the butt. It took me a while to find it.

My eyes widen when my hand grabbed something hard. It was hard and cold with a bit of a rough surface. I grinned so I kept on pulling it up only to freeze since I felt something _crawling _on my hand.

A piece of a key shouldn't be crawling…

I looked down and shrieked, instantly withdrawing my hand. They were bugs. Creepy, crawling _bugs_.

"Get away! Get away!" I shrieked, crawling backwards.

I continued to scramble backwards until the little insects went to their own direction. When they did, I let out a sigh of relief and resumed to get the key. All of this for a freakin piece of key.

Urgh…

Now I know my testing skills of a bowler.

They suck.

With the piece in my hand—or rather pocket, I ran the hill sideways (mind you, it was uncomfortable) and quickly reached the other side. I then ran straight before jumping over a small gap in order to reach the platform that was in the middle.

I started to run back a bit to give myself a good distance and then I ran. I thought my timing was great but it turned out that it wasn't. Sure I landed on the firm ground but the bad part was that I was literally on the edge of it. Because of that, the ledge gave out due to my weight and so I started to fall down.

Okay so…I guess this is how I will die in the game then.

Just before I actually fell into the lava, something grabbed my wrist. I realized I was only a few inches away from the lava as I was looking down but I looked up.

I blinked. "Link?"

And indeed it was Link. He was currently on his one knee while his other free hand was resting on the ground; his right hand was holding mine. With nothing to say, he pulled me up which made me to go on my knees.

I was still shaken up from the event that just happened.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded.

Silence.

"So uh have you found the two pieces?" I questioned.

I already found mine two pieces. One of the other piece was way at the beginning, being hidden in a cave in which I had to blow up.

"Yeah."

Another pause.

"Soo, I guess we should look for the last one." I responded.

And off we go.

**:(/\\):**

Oh. My. Hylia.

We had _finally_ reached the forsaken temple. Hooray!

I handed my two pieces at Link so that he can combine them together to be a whole. When he did, he placed the key into the key holder. The medium-size wheel started to spin around and as it did, it made the handle to open up.

Once it was done spinning, it came to a halt and the two golden-red doors gave a bit of a tug before a small crack was opened and then it slid apart, revealing the entrance.

A sudden blast of heat blasted at our faces so we used our arms as a shield to cover it. When it cooled down, we lowered them and stared at the dark opening that was in front of us.

Taking a deep breath, we entered in by climbing down the stairs…

A/N: YESSSHHH I FINISHED IT! AH HAHAHAHAHA! *PARTY DANCE* My God. This took forever mainly because I was utterly confused about finding the key pieces :3 aeiii but I did it! And now my pinky is sore T_T sooo till next time! DID I MENTION THAT I'M EXCTIED FOR LANAYRU PROVINCE?! IT'S GONNA BE GOOOD! Well in my case XD


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: so um…you guys are gonna probably kill me because I haven't updated this fic in a while right? *sees pitcheforks and torches* yeah…um, um LET ME EXPLAIN! Apparently, I was getting the message from Telus saying that we were going to reach our limit soon—you know like downloads and stuff like that—so I had to wait until July 1st and then I kinda procrastinate after that then I went to Canmore for Canada's Day *happy belated Canada's Day* AND THEN…I was busy having a Batman marathon while also having a Teen Titans marathon…so yeah…so I'll just shut up and let you guys read the story. Okay? Okay.

Chapter 18: The Earth Temple

Well, there wasn't much to describe this temple…the temple in which I really hate but anyways, moving on.

The temple consisted of lava, platforms that were being flat on the lava or they were rising up from the lava geysers, broken path, doors and from time to time, there were patches of grass that were either blowing from an invisible breeze or from the lava air.

"Welcome to Earth Temple," I muttered, already feeling the sweat coming down my forehead.

Link just simply gave me a look before he started to walk forwards. Our footsteps echoed as they patted against the marble ground. There were four statues (that looked like elephants) ahead of us, all being lit.

Once we reached to the end of the broken path, we jumped on the platforms that acted as a new path but of course, they were unstable so we had to hurry in order to reach the middle platform that was stable.

We were automatically got greeted by a fire keese and a red ChuChu. The red ChuChu is flat but they move like slugs. It has a gap on one side of its body which look like empty eye sockets. They were easily taken care of.

Link dug out a hole which turned out to be a geyser but we didn't go there just yet. We took a left and jumped over the unstable platforms before setting our feet onto the firm ground. Three more of Fire Keeses came at us but once again, they got defeated within a heartbeat.

As soon as we entered the cave, another Mogma popped out of the ground.

I think that guy's name was Ledd…or was it something else? Either way, we talked to him.

"My partner's gone missing, and those red guys are everywhere!" he exclaimed. "I never shoulda come here." he muttered.

He then took a glance only to realize that we were standing there.

"Oh, it's you guys again. Come all this way in search of your friend, eh?"

"Yeap." I replied.

As though the answer I gave him, gave him a reminder since he spoke.

"That reminds me…Before I came in here, I saw a weird-looking blonde girl get dragged away."

I stole a glance at the side to see Link curling his fists in anger.

"But don't even dream about going to the rescue. Those baddies are everywhere!"

I rolled my eyes. "We can take care of them."

"Well…whatever you say, kid. Just be careful. But if I were you, I would head for home, pal!"

With that, he went back to the ground.

"Come on. We're wasting time." Link responded.

I flinched at the sudden harsh tone in his voice.

"We're gonna waste even more time if you're gonna act like that." I pointed it out.

I don't think heard him since he was either too far away from me or he just simply ignored me.

Prat.

Fuming, I briskly fast-walked so that I could catch up to him.

"Don't worry about it. I know where she is, anyway." I replied.

The thing that I didn't even expect was that Link stopped in his tracks before he grabbed hold of my shoulder only to pick me up by the scurf of my shirt and slammed me—not too hard though—against the wall.

"What?" he asked, sharply.

I froze while panicking inside my head. Crap. I shouldn't have said that.

"Don't tell me you _knew _this whole time where she was." he hissed.

"Um…erm…look, Link—I could be wrong." I stammered, hoping to convince him but I don't think my stammering was going to.

"Where. Is. She?" he demanded.

"Hey, all I can tell you is that she's in the temple. I swear."

He narrowed his eyes. "How do you know?"

I sweat-dropped.

"Um…I'm a Sear?"

Wait…do they even have those things here? I know they have those fortune-teller people…

I held my breath, hoping that Link would buy my lie. I was beginning to lose hope that he wouldn't since he kept on staring at me suspiciously.

He gave out a puff of sigh before he let go of me. "Fair enough. But you better promise me that you're not keeping something big from me."

"Yeah…I promise…" I replied, having an uneasy edge in my voice.

I think Link caught that since he gave me a one last look before he walked away.

Oh boy…that was scary, I admit. And I'm gonna be in even more trouble throughout the journey…

**:(/\\):**

We were in the second part of the temple where we automatically got greeted by a lizalfo. I was about to go to defeat it but Link being Link beat me to it and was already in battle with the enemy.

The battle took quite a while since the lizalfo was fast, occasionally dodging the attacks that were made from Link. Deciding that the battle was taking too long, I simply got out my sword and waited for the perfect moment. When that time came, I threw my sword like a javelin—though I threw in a straight pattern rather than upwards—and it killed the lizalfo right at the back.

Link jumped in startle when he saw the sudden sword that was pierced through the creature. The creature raised its hand in attempt to strike Link but he couldn't and just like that, it fell to the ground, dead.

Having a raised eyebrow, Link looked at the unmoving creature before a shadow was casted over it. He said nothing when I was taking my sword out of its bloody body and started to clean my blade.

He gave me a look before he walked away. I scowled.

"Why, thank you, Heather." I replied in Link's voice…well at least tried to. "No problemo, Link. Hmph." I muttered. "A simple nice thank you would work." I grumbled before following him.

Seeing a huge broken structure that was floating on the edge in the lava, Link automatically took out his beetle to aim for the bomb that was oh so conveniently placed on the rock. Once the oddly shaped structure was blown into pieces, a round boulder that looked like it was used for a balancing act got thrown into the lava, rolling towards us.

"You coming or not?" Link asked.

"Oh so _now _you're talking to me. Well, thanks for including me." I responded, scowling a bit.

He narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Stubborn git. Green-butt." I muttered, walking up to him.

"I hope you know how to balance."

I glared at him. "I do. Why the sudden stupid question?"

"Because I'm not going to catch you if you fall into the lava." he simply replied before hopping onto the round rock.

"Aw, you don't have to love me _that _much." I drawled.

He gave me a look as I threw my hands up in the air.

"Okay, I'm coming. Take a joke."

I hopped on the rock thingymabob but I slightly lost my balance. Link saw this and stuck his hands out in attempt to catch me if I did fall but I swatted his hands away after I regained my balance.

"I got it."

Shrugging, we started to move the rock in a synchronization pattern.

**:(/\\):**

Finally.

It took us forever to get to the other side of the bridge in order to push the second switch that was sticking out of the bridge. We were literally losing our minds because of it but I didn't say anything to Link, mainly because I actually had forgot where it was located.

My bad.

We then went ahead to walk on the bridges that now had those rising platforms that were made from those two switches.

However, on our little journey to find the second switch, we came across with two lizalfos and they proved to be a pain in the butt while also we obtained a bomb bag in which I had stolen it before Link could even get it.

He wasn't very happy about that before I pointed out to him that he had a very bad aim such as with the beetle.

I suddenly realized that compared to the Skyview Temple, this temple was rather short…or at least, I _felt _it was short. I don't know…maybe it's just me.

And on the other hand, I was actually surprised that we had no arguments so far…other than the one we had at the beginning but that's about it.

Once we entered a new part of the Temple, we saw that there was a huge ramp, obviously indicating that we needed to go up. We reached at least a third of the ramp before boulders that came from the ceiling were dropped down, rolling down at our path.

Luckily, there was a gap between them so we were able to go pass them instead of being squashed. To the sides, there would occasionally be resting platforms which was at the sides of the wall so that whenever we were out of breath, we would go there to rest for a bit before resuming our run.

I was never one for running up hills.

We then reached the top but there was yet another ramp while to the right of us, there were also stairs.

Looking to the right, we saw a hole so we used the hole to go crawling through it. After we reached at the top of the stairs, we then saw rocks that were blocking the platform that was attached to the side of the wall.

We each took turns to try and demolish it but it turned out that I was also bad at rolling.

And because of that, Link made fun of me until I pointed out that he too had bad bowling skills. That only made him to sulk.

At last, we were at the top. We looked up only to see a dragon's head that had lava pouring out of its mouth like a waterfall. But behind the waterfall was a door.

Seeing yet another pair of stairs, we climbed up only to see another ramp.

Great.

At long last, we saw the big boss key—or rather the Dragon Sculpture. And then we continued to go back down.

However, the more we went down the ramp, the more I got a bad feeling about this even _though _I knew what was going to happen.

"Um, Link…is it just me or do you sense that something bad is going to happen as well?" I asked.

"I get the bad feeling too. I just wish I know what it—"Link trailed after we were halfway of the ramp. We both heard a creaking sound.

We gave each other looks before we turned around and looked up.

I wished we didn't.

There was a Dragon's head but the Dragon's mouth started to open, releasing a huge boulder.

"RUN!" Link screamed, dragging my hand.

We ran at full speed, hoping to avoid the boulder that was rolling at us. Throughout this little chase, I can't help it but to think that this reminds me of Indiana Jones…

We jumped off the ramp and laid flat on our stomachs though I felt that Link was on top of me, shielding me in case if the boulder would squash us. The both of us were both waiting for the impact but that didn't came.

The boulder (that nearly sent us to our doom) flew towards the Dragon's mouth and closed the lava so that the lava was no longer falling out of the mouth, allowing us to have access to the door.

"Are we alive?" I muffled.

"Well, lemme guess…you're talking so uh I would say _yeah_."

Huffing, I gathered all of my strength to push Link. I managed to do so since he rolled of me. Sticking my nose in the air, I strutted towards the door but also hearing him muttering.

"A thank you for saving my life would be nice." he muttered before he too got up.

But, the minute we reached the door, the Dragon's Jaw snapped shut, swallowing up the boulder.

Like before, Link stuck out the Dragon Sculpture, fiddled around with it before he finally placed inside the hole. The golden orb glowed and it spun around, having the two doors to open a little then swung opened, showing us the dark entrance…

A/N: Yeah…I did too felt that the temple was a bit short…I dunno…maybe it's just me. Now, I'm also gonna update again! Yay! Just to make it up of the long delay…oops. It may be right after this chapter or I might upload it tomorrow. Who knows? Till then!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Why, hello people of the universe! Whoo another update and this one is much quicker! *confetti's, streamers and balloons* and that moment when I'm trying to play Song of Time on the piano…well, keyboard but that's beside the point. It's kinda hard especially if you're a returning player who hadn't played the keyboard in a loooonnnnngggg time. Asdfghjkl. Welp, since I have a short A/N let's get on with the story! Oh did I mention that I'm terribly sorry for the lame title chapters?

Potatoes: Everyone loves sassy Link XD so prepare to have more of sassy Link hehe

Guest: Yes. Yes he is.

Chapter 19: The girl and the lady

The minute we entered the room, the doors behind us slammed shut. Link turned around but I paid no mind to it.

We then stared at the path that was ahead of us until we broke into a jog. Everything was so silent that if a pin was dropped, you could hear it. That's how silent it was and not to mention, it was eerie.

I'm used to having more sounds rather than not having sounds at all.

This kind of silence just creeps me out.

As soon as we reached at the top, we felt a sudden shake so we halted in our tracks only to look up. There, the huge boulder from before was rolling down on the path of bones.

We continued to walk for a bit until Fi came out of the sword to report.

"Master and Companion, I detect Zelda's aura in the surrounding area." she stated. She then motioned us to look to the side.

On the floor laid a chain but it seemed to be broken as though Zelda had somehow escaped from it.

"I detect an especially strong reaction from this chain. I calculate the probability Zelda was bound by it recently at 95%."

"Thanks, Fi. That had made us a _lot _better," I said, dryly.

"I surmise Zelda was somehow able to escape and proceed along this path. I suggest we continue with all possible speed." she said.

I got the feeling that she had ignored my remark…

Well then.

With that, Fi went back to the sword and we resumed our walk though this time we actually ran in order to get the actual top.

Halfway of the ramp, a sudden familiar laugh was heard so we stopped. I saw Link all tensed up and so we looked around until we looked up.

At the top of the Dragon's head, the familiar figure that was known as Ghirahim stood there, peering down upon us.

"Oh, it's you two." he said with a little sneer.

"Yeah, it's us. Got a problem with it? Deal with it." I shot back.

Ghirahim placed on a frown upon his face. "You know, girl, one of these days your snarky remarks are going to be your deathbed."

I smirked.

"But anyways," he continued to do his…talk. "Let me see…no, that's not it. This is so very embarrassing, but I seem to be at a loss for your name." he responded.

I sighed. Sometimes I thought (when I was playing the game) if Ghirahim actually _did _seem to forget Link's name or if he was toying with him.

"It's Link and Heather." I scowled.

"Ah yes but not that it matters, really. To tell you the truth, I'm feeling a bit frustrated, and right now I just need someone to vent to."

How lucky of us to be those people.

He then threw his hand in the air, dramatically. "I heard my underlings had finally captured the spirit maiden, so of course I rushed over here. What can I say? I was excited. Flustered, even…But what did I find when I arrived? That agent of the goddess…" he started to mumble.

"She had once again…" we had to strain our ears in order to hear what he was trying to say but I knew he was going to freak out.

Literally.

"You see, what I'm trying to say is…" he said, quietly before it got silent until that's when he freaked out. "THAT GODDESS-SERVING DOG ESCAPED WITH THE GIRL!" he screamed, throwing his hands in the air from frustration.

Anger-management issues, I tell you.

"I MUST HAVE THE SPIRIT MAIDEN IN ORDER TO RESURRECT MY MASTER! I MUST HAVE HER!" he bellowed. And then he awkwardly gave a pause as though he was recollecting himself.

"…I got a little carried away there, didn't I? I don't deal well with…complications to plans I've laid out so carefully. It's a character flaw of mine."

You don't say…

He then scoffed. "Ah, but something good can still come from this day! I've had all this bottled up anger smoldering inside me, and now I can release it." he replied, having a very dark look. "There's someone special I'd like you to meet. Oh, don't be shy!" he said after catching our uneasy glances.

Oh we're not shy at all. We're just…worried.

"I need to vent all this unhealthy anger, and your agony is such a great stress reliever."

"Why, thank you. We should feel so honored." I responded, sarcastically.

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes before he straightened himself. "You know, girl, this battle won't take more than a few moments with my friend before you're charred t to a satisfying crisp. And let me tell you, that will put a spring in my step!"

Just like that, with a snap of his fingers, he vanished into diamonds.

"You just _had _to go and make him even angrier. Great job, Heather." Link sarcastically congratulated me.

"Hey, I'm not the one who has anger management…" I trailed off after feeling yet another tremble then looked up to see the Dragon's jaw shaking before it spat out the boulder we had saw earlier.

"Issues…" I finished, forming my mouth into an _o_.

"RUN!" Link dragged my wrist and pushed me to the front. We ran down the ramp while having that damn huge boulder chasing after us. Seeing the opportunity to avoid the rock, Link grabbed me around the waist and threw both of us down to the side of the ground though I scrapped my elbow.

We grunted when we fell down and luckily, the huge rock rolled off to the opposite side of us but we still felt it being close by us.

The boulder then was crashed into probably in a wall which made smoke to arise. The smoke vanished, showing us the boulder with crumbled walls. It then ignited itself to life by sticking out six legs from the side. The legs looked like they were made from magma.

It clumsy shook its legs before it placed them on the ground. And then, as though the rock had a mouth, it gave out a terrifying roar (while also throwing its head so that it can be ignited with flames) which indicated that the battle had begun.

"And I don't suppose you know how to defeat this thing." Link said as we took a step back, our gaze never leaving the menacing creature that was glaring down at us.

"Uh, well I got one thing." I replied after a while.

"Which is?"

"RUN!" I exclaimed. This time, I grabbed Link at his wrist and dragged him up the ramp.

The monster saw this and copied our movement.

This reminds me of the Cat and the Mouse game except only that we're the mouse and the thing is the…well, cat.

If I get out of this alive, I promise that I won't ever make Ghirahim mad!

We got to the top of the ramp in a matter of seconds. My heart was beating furiously as I felt the fear and the adrenaline rush, rushing inside me. I still looked at the horrible monster that was coming to close us. Link quickly examines his current surrounding and within a heartbeat, he formed up a strategy.

"Heather, get one of the bombs!" he cried out.

But, before I could even do it, the monster (since it was still in flames and I could literally feel its hot heat being close to me) triggered one of the bombs. Link noticed this and let out a gasp then lunged at me.

"Get down!"

He pulled me down and I felt him wrapping himself around me as a shield before he took out his Iron Shield and placed it in front of me. The bombs then exploded one after another and because the shield was in front of us, it didn't really do any major injuries other than the ones of throwing us back.

However, it also made the beast to curl into a ball then rolled down the path. We coughed due to the smoke that was surrounding us and Link being Link, quickly ran down the ramp while also carrying an activated bomb—

Wait, bomb? But I thought all of the bombs were…

I paused before I mentally slapped myself.

Right.

Of course he would do that.

I checked my pockets only to see that my bomb bag was gone. I grumbled while also watching the scene before me. Link threw the bomb into its mouth and the creature swallowed it. It continued to chew on it until the bomb exploded from the inside, causing the flame monster's protective rock shield to throw out rocks.

This made it easier for Link since he was now able to attack the weak spot which was the eye.

That sneaky little bastard.

And from there, we would repeat the process. Sometimes, I would take over such as the time where Link got badly burned.

As soon as the beast rolled down the ramp after a bomb was exploded into its face, it then quickly retaliated by inhaling and spitting large fireballs. I was lucky enough to avoid several of the large and I mean _large_ fireballs but on the other side, Link wasn't so lucky.

Link moved to the center since he thought that the last fireball would strike to the left which was where he was before. However, the monster had other plans so it spat out a gigantic fireball right at the middle and so it brushed past by Link.

Even though it brushed past by Link, it still caught him on fire so he rolled on the ground once he was at the top of the ramp. He gave out a shudder gasp from the unexpected attack.

"Link!" I cried out.

I started to run towards him but the sudden roar from the creature had alerted me so with an angry look, I took out a bomb that got activated and ran down the ramp like a maniac. I then placed it down on the ramp and hurriedly ran up so that I could get away from the blow.

Clearly, I didn't get away on time since I was in the range of the shockwave and so it threw me forward, making me to slightly hit my back at the side of the rail before falling to the ground.

Not even wasting a second, I hurriedly pulled myself up right when the flame beast opened up its mouth to inhale in order to spit out the gigantic fireballs. I then threw a bomb which swirled towards the beast and like before, it crunched on it.

After seeing the eye, I started to furiously hack away.

I repeated this process at least two or three times. I can't remember since it was getting way hot in here which made it difficult for me to think. The only injury I have was a burned ankle but I ignored it since I was too worried about Link who was still at the top of the ramp.

I really did feel dizzy but I blinked my eyes, trying to stay awake. I winced when I was walking on my feet.

"Link," I responded. "_Link_."

Oh Hylia…please don't be what I think—

A sudden weak groan came, making me to sigh with relief.

"Come on. There's a Spring right out here. I can heal you in the waters." I said, pulling Link though I was dragging him.

After a few unsuccessful tries, I finally got him to be slung over my shoulder. But due to him being heavy, it also didn't really help with my injured ankle.

"A…are…" he mumbled. "Are you…okay?"

I froze when he asked. Seeing that he was already in pain, I didn't want him to worry about me when he should be worried about himself so of course, I lied.

"Er, yeah I'm fine. Now come on."

And so, we—or rather I—limped towards the golden door in which the crest had pulsed before it vanished, showing us the exit. I went inside and like I said before, we were at the Spring.

This one was honestly so beautiful.

There were several of columns that were lit by fire and everything seemed to be made out of marble. To the sides, were waterfalls while ahead of us, there was a staircase. If one just simply stared at it, they would already be in peace. My eyes widen as I saw who it was at the top.

It was Zelda and that lady—though I know who it is…who she _really _is. The lady stuck her hand out as soon as a column of bright light appeared. I knew that Zelda was going to sense us so I hurriedly started to wake Link up.

"Link…Link…wake up. We're here. Look…at the top…" I tried. "Look who it is. It's Zelda, Link. It's _Zelda_."

As though just by hearing that name, Link's eyes began to flutter but everything was still a bit blurry to him. Eventually, his eyesight got better and just in time too.

Just as Zelda was about to take a step, she stopped as though she had also sensed that there was someone else in here.

Following her instincts, she turned around and gasped.

"Heather…?" her eyes widen even more when she saw the sluggish figure that was slung over me. "Link?!"

"Link, wake up!" I shook him. "Go to Zelda, you fool. What have you got to lose? Link, _wake up_!"

Upon hearing the voice, the strange lady turned away from the light and saw us. I flinched when she was looking at us. It felt like her look was giving out a message and that was "how dare you stop us from doing whatever we were doing."

"Zel…Zelda…" Link muttered.

I felt that he was going to slip away so I collapsed to the floor while also gently placing him on the floor. He then slowly gathered his strength in order to pick himself up. He succeeded since he stood up on his feet.

I knew I was going to cry since I felt the unwelcomed tears forming at the corner of my eyes.

_Have the courage Link. Go to her, you fool._

"Link!" Zelda cried out.

She started to race towards him but the hand from the lady stopped her, placing her hand in front of Zelda. The blonde girl halted, looking at the hand, then slowly backed away.

Oh no…oh no…oh no no no no no no…you did not just do that.

Link was about to collapse to the stairs but he refused to fall.

"You cannot go to him, Your Grace. Remember what we discussed. Restrain yourself. Focus on the task at hand." she told her sternly.

I could've sworn I saw Zelda was about to cry but she soon changed her emotion, restraining herself from going to Link. She then turned around, having her back to face Link who looked like he was about to collapse. His face turned into shock and hurt and upset.

"I…I have to go. I'm sorry, Link." she replied as though she was trying to not have any emotions.

With that, Zelda walked into the column of light. The light engulfed her and she disappeared just like that.

The lady then turned to us, giving a cold stare as soon as Link was running up the stairs.

"It took you far too long to get here. Looking at you, I fear the goddess is mistaken in her choice of agents."

I suddenly got angry, clenching my fists so I walked up but Link placed his hand in front of me. The lady looked at this but she didn't comment on it.

"If this failure is any indication, you have no hope of defending Her Grace from those who seek to assail her."

By now, Link is probably—wait no scratch that—he _is _shaking with rage and was trying not to snap at her. I could clearly see that he was also very upset.

I'm going to be in _so _much trouble.

"Do my words anger you, boy?" she asked, slightly sneering. "Do my words sting? _Let them. _If I had not come when I did, your Zelda would've already have fallen into the hands of the enemy."

And he snapped.

"Listen here, _lady_. No one talks to me like that! _No one_! No matter what you say, I'm still going to look for Zelda—she's my friend! If I have to die in order to protect her then so be it but I'm _not _going to just stand here just because some cold-hearted lady told me so. I'll prove it to you." Link responded, heatedly. "And it's going to take something more than just a few words to bring me down."

If the lady was surprised by the sudden outburst, she didn't show it. She didn't _show _any emotions at all. A thickening silence came and she looked at us with a hard stare.

And if Link was trying to change her opinion about him, he didn't do it.

It just wasn't enough.

"The truth of it is you were late. You were late, and you failed to protect her." she said without any emotions.

Link was breathing hard (heck I can hear it) since he was bottling up so many emotions.

Hurt, upset, anger…

"I sent Zelda ahead to learn more of the fate in which she is destined to play a part."

Maybe I was wrong since something out of that speech, something…triggered her.

"Listen well, chosen one. If you wish to be of help to Her Grace, you must summon a shred of courage and face the trails laid out before you. Only when you've conquered the trail will you be of use to Zelda. No sooner. Am I understood?"

If looks could kill, this lady over here would already be dead.

Seeing no response, the lady narrowed her eyes. "_Am I understood_?"

Link growled, clenching his fists tighter so that his nails were digging into his hands.

"Yes." he replied with such a cold tone that it even made me to flinch.

She gave a satisfying smirk followed by a look. She then gave me a look before she walked towards the column of light and within seconds, she too was engulfed with the light and disappeared.

Silence once again fell upon the Spring and me being smart for a change, I didn't said anything.

"Come on." he suddenly said, rather harshly I might add.

I jumped with surprise, blinking. "But—"

"You comin or not?"

Mutely, I followed him so that we could jump across the platforms in order to reach the crest. Link then performed a Skyward Strike and Fi came out.

The light vanished as if how it would indicate that a show was going to start.

"Master and Companion, I have a message written in language of the gods of old. Allow me to translate for you." she then started to perform the moves that contained with a bow then a spin before she started to glide around the Spring while a golden trail was following behind her.

"From the edge of time I guide you, the one destined to carry out the goddess's mission. The spirit maiden who descended from the clouds has passed through the Earth Spring and makes her way to fated place."

Halfway of the water, she slightly did a run before she resumed gliding. I closed my eyes while having the tune that would be played in this scene going through my head.

She then reached back to where she was before and performed a pirouette. Golden sparkles were coming out, engulfing her.

"The parched desert of Lanayru…That is where the chosen and his companion will pass through the Gate of Time into a distant world."

Above her, something glowed in the middle of the Goddess statue. It flew towards Link who caught it, revealing that it was the Amber tablet. When it was flying towards him, Fi glided away to join us from behind.

Link was still in remorse but something caught his attention so he looked up. I looked to where the Goddess Statue was but I saw nothing. However, I knew what he was seeing.

He was seeing Zelda. The time where it was morning…where he promised to meet her.

Link lowered his head, having a small smile but the minute he looked up, the smile was vanished and he had an expressionless face.

"Master Link and Companion Heather. It appears Zelda has cleansed herself in the waters of this fountain. Based on the information from the message I just imparted, I project she is traveling to a region known as Lanayru. If you transport this tablet back to the statue in Skyloft, a new column of light will appear that will allow you travel to the Lanayru region. I suggest you return at once to Skyloft and then set out for the Lanayru region."

With that, she disappeared back into Link's sword. And this made Link to start walking but I _knew _he was going to pass out soon.

"And where do you think you're going, mister?" I asked, seizing him by his wrist.

I just love how the both of us had forgotten that we had injuries…

"Did you just not hear Fi? I'm obviously going to back to Skyloft to place the tablet in its proper place." he said, trying not to snap.

I know he's angry. Might as well unleash his anger.

"I don't think so buddy. Not until your wounds have at least been healed." I replied.

Link gave out a harsh cold chuckle. "You obviously don't know what it's like to lose a friend…a friend that is yet so close to you only to slip away."

And that made me to freeze. I let go of his hand, being frozen in place.

"You don't what I'm feeling right now, Heather. So don't pretend that everything's okay when it's not!" he shouted, turning around to face me. "Everything's _not _alright! She's gone and I was too late! That lady was right. The Goddess _did _make a mistake."

Seeing that I just had enough, I raised my hand and slapped him.

Link breathed sharply and he placed his hand on his stinging cheek. He then turned around only to see me shaking.

"You fool." I whispered, slowly having the anger to come back again. "You _fool_! Are you willing to give up just like that? Without even trying? I know it's tough and everything just seems…impossible but it's not! You can only achieve what you want _if you set your mind to it_. The Goddess did _not _make a mistake! You hear me? She. Did. Not. You just have to believe in yourself to see that!" I cried out. I then walked up to him, pointing my finger at him so that Link had to walk back a bit. "And don't you even _dare _say how I don't know what you're feeling because I do! And if you want to be an arrogant, stubborn prat and die, then go ahead. Just don't come crying to me when it gets worse."

With that, I roughly shove him out of the way and stormed off…only to realize that I have no way of getting out of here.

Great.

I sniffed until a hand reached my shoulder, touching it.

"Heather…I'm—I'm sorry." he spoke at last. "I was being…"

"An arrogant stubborn prat?" I offered.

Link chuckled a bit. "Yeah…_that_. It's just that I'm just so upset. Zelda was here…we _actually _saw her but then…that…woman came along and ruined everything. She's a…er…she's a…"

"A bitch." I responded.

Um…sorry for my language?

I felt Link jumping with surprise at my sudden use of words.

"Well, I was kind of hoping to put it in a nicer way but I guess that will do." Link grinned, rubbing his neck. He then paused. "Now you're gonna help me heal my wound or what?"

I turned around only to place a smile.

A/N: Whoo…a hell lot was happening, eh? Ooo twelve pages, you lucky bunch! Hooray! But I'm seriously—for some strange reason—excited for Lanayru. I have a tons of idea that can happen there and before Lanayru =D have fun guessing what they are. Now I shall watch the Skyward Sword walkthrough again and I got no shame. Tetraninja (the one I'm using for this) is so damn funny. I'm waving my hands in the air like I just don't care =D See you soon!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: HELLO PEOPLE! I'M STILL ALIVE! Whoo I keep on having marathons such as *ahem* Legend of Zelda marathon, Disney, and well Superhero marathons XD and as the hash tag would sorrynotsorry ah ha. I'm still fuming over Nightwing because HE KNEW! DAMN IT! *ahem* I shall not give out any spoilers so you're gonna have to watch it =D Ugh and I just played the Faron Silent Realm and oh my God. It was nerve wracking :3 I can hardly wait for the other two -_-' anyways, let's get on with the story shall we?

Chapter 20: Dreams or Reality?

I hummed the theme song of Skyloft as we were flying on our Loftwings. Occasionally, I would glance at Link who seemed to be quiet…quiet than usual but I don't blame him.

After everything that happened…

I, too, would be lost in thoughts and would be quiet than usual.

I swerved my Loftwing to the right before straightening the path so that we were now facing the statue of the Goddess.

"Link, we're here. You might want to jump down." I replied, not tearing my gaze away from the front.

No answer.

"Link." I tried again before huffing. "_LINK, DAMN IT!"_

That seemed to be snap him out of his train of thoughts and he gave out an exclaim of shout since he nearly lost his balance only to regain it back.

"What? I'm awake!" he exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "We're here. Skydive. Now."

With that, I jumped off my loftwing because I'm just that badass and resumed my free falling. Link shortly joined me.

At the right time, Link grabbed my waist and pulled out his sailcloth. I grabbed the other side and we safely landed.

"You know you really should go to the infirmary." I told him.

He, being the stubborn prat, shrugged it off. "I'll be fine. The wounds don't hurt me as much as it did before."

"Still…"

We were now inside the Statue of the Goddess and walked towards the platform that was in the middle of the room. Like before, Link placed the third tablet in its proper place and we felt something being changed from outside.

Fi appeared from the sword so that she can us give her report.

"I've confirmed the location of a third opening in the cloud barrier in the sky to the southwest. It will allow you to reach a new area on the surface. I suggest going there as soon as you are suitably prepared."

And she went back to the sword.

"So…I'm going to go on ahead and guess that you want to automatically go to Lanayru, am I right?" I asked as we are heading out of the place.

However, I didn't expect this answer at all.

"Nope."

I literally gave out a gasp of shock, having my eyes go wide.

Did I just hear it right? Am I oh I don't know hallucinating?

"Pinch me."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, I'm obviously in a dream because there's no way in _hell_ would you ever say that." I stated.

Link gave a little sneer (well, isn't he just a dazzling knight?) and rolled his eyes. "Haha, very funny." he replied, sarcastically. "And I hate to say it but you're not dreaming. This is still the…reality. I'm going to go to my room to rest so my little Heather won't keep on _nagging _me!"

I gave him a fake-sweet look. "Aw Link. You really shouldn't have." and I gave him my own sneer.

…

I paused in thoughts.

I just realized that I remind myself of Midna…damn.

We decided that the Bazaar (which is really bizarre. Ha, see what I just did? No? Okay…) can wait since apparently Link "kindly" told me that I looked like something that came out of the dead.

You're too kind, Link.

Not.

We finally reached Knight Academy but I haven't realized that the sun vanished completely, letting the dark to evade in but there were stars as though they were trying to illuminate the path so that no one would be afraid of the dark.

_Home sweet home._

I suddenly went into a sulking mode.

Yeah…home…

I would've thought for sure that after defeating Ghirahim, I would've been sent to home but I guess not.

I sighed, making my head to reach out for the doorknob of Princess Zelda's room but that just made my heart to fall down even deeper.

It's probably—scratch that—it _is _way harder for Link. I mean those two practically grew up together.

And speaking about the rooms, I really should get a room of my own. I might have to ask the Headmaster about it. Just by going in her room brings to much memories and it's causing my heart to ache even more deeply.

However, just as I was about to turn the doorknob, a voice stopped me.

"Hold it right there, Heather." a voice announced.

I froze and quickly took out my sword, being ready in my fighting position.

"Woah, calm down!"

I blinked, realizing that it was only Orielle and um…ah shoot…Karane…I think that was her name…I'm terribly sorry.

"Oh…it's just you guys." I replied, wearily.

Orielle raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be a good comment or a bad one?"

"Er…"

"Anyways," Karane said, changing the subject. "You're not going to sleep in there anymore."

I froze with my eyes being wide.

What…? Why? What did I do? For whatever reason, I'm sorry! Just please don't kick me out. I'm not very good at camping.

…

Long story short.

It was in the middle of the night and we heard a bear roar and well the bear sent us on a chase…

Yeah…

"Why…?" I asked, cautiously.

"Because…" the two started.

Oh here we go…

"We're kicking you out of there."

"What?" I cried out. "But _why_? What did I do? If it's for stealing one of Link's stuff, then I'm sorry!"

The girls blinked, giving me an odd look.

"What stuff?" Karane asked, blankly.

I paused.

"Uh…nothing. Nevermind. Just don't tell Link I stole his pouch." I replied. "But can you just tell me _why_?" I stressed out.

Karane was about to speak until another voice came in.

"Because you're going to have a room of your own."

We whirled around and saw…I gulped.

Shoot.

And saw Link who was casually leaning against a wall.

Er, exactly how much had he heard?

"Ugh, way to ruin the mood Link." Orielle muttered.

"Give us a break. It's been a long day." Link responded.

He then started to walk towards me only to go to the back so that I could literally feel his breath breathing on my neck.

"My _pouch_, Heather." he hissed.

Apparently, he heard too much.

Grumbling and reluctantly, I unclasped it off my waist and gave it to him. I could feel him smirking as he took the pouch off my finger. I shivered when his hand went around my waist before he removed his hand.

"Now come on. Let us show it!" Orielle exclaimed, happily.

She dragged me which gave me an exclaim of shout and the two were ushering me down the hallway, not telling me just _where _it was located…other than the fact that it was being downstairs. Link just simply shook his head with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at us as we disappeared.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

"Ta-DAHHH! Here it is!" Orielle exclaimed, flinging the door wide open.

Well, there wasn't much to describe since it looks like any other normal bedroom. To the left, there was bed followed by a window (which was facing me). Then to the right, there was a desk and to the left of it, there was a bookshelf.

Apparently, wild rumors quickly spread here as well…

To the left side of the bed, there was a wardrobe.

"You guys did this…for me?" I croaked.

"Yeap." Karane paused. "Aw, don't get teary-eyed. I mean it's not like we did this out of love." she teased.

I laughed, a good hearted one.

I had forgotten when the last time I truly laughed.

"Well, I guess we will leave you be. We will see you in the morning." Orielle stated.

"Yeah, well, good night Heather." Karane yawned, waving her hand as the two began to walk.

"Good night guys."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Orielle responded.

I waltzed into my room and closed the door before leaning against it, having my back touching it. I let out a sigh then let my eyes to wander around the room as though to take in the surroundings.

I then paused.

Wait a minute…

Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?

My thoughts when to the flash back when Link told me to give his pouch back.

_I shivered when his hand went around my waist before he removed his hand._

I growled, my hand turning into a fist.

"Link, damn it."

With that, I flung the door wide open and diagonally walked towards Link's room since his room was diagonally across from mine.

"Link, damn it! You better give back what you have stolen or so help me, I'll—"

As I said that, I flung the door opened but then stopped myself in mid-sentence. My eyes were wide while my mouth made an _o_.

As he was sensing that someone was here, Link turned around and blinked with startle.

"Oh, Heather. Didn't hear you coming in."

I narrowed my eyes. He either didn't really or he was just toying with me.

But that crooked smile explained it all…

"Now what was it that you need?" he asked.

"Uh…erm…I…you…" I stuttered, stupidly while my eyes were still lingering on Link.

There was Link who was…half naked. His chest was well toned out, having a few muscles in his abs but it wasn't like the same body as in Twilight Princess but apparently, it was enough for me to not take my eyes off him.

"Uh, nothing, uh I mean." I cleared my throat. "Give me back what you had stolen."

He blinked. "And what makes you so sure I had stolen something from you?" he demanded.

"Uh because you did!"

"Right…" he responded. "Anyways, if you don't mind, I'll be needing my sleep. As do you."

I made my arms to cross over my chest. "I'm not going anywhere until you return what you have stolen."

"Like I said, I didn't steal anything."

"Sure you didn't." I grunted.

He merely shrugged. "Well your loss. But I guess you leave me with no choice."

"Wait…what do you mean by—"

I didn't get to finish my sentence since all of a sudden he picked me up by legs so that I got thrown over his shoulder and I let out a shriek. He then walked out of his room and went into mine.

"Link, put me down. Now." I replied, banging my fists against his bare back.

"If you insist."

I then let out another exclaim of shout since I got rolled off his shoulder and landed on something with a _thud_.

Oh it better not be the floor or otherwise—

I paused before looking down and noticed that I was on my bed.

Well, isn't he a gentlemen?

"Well, night." he responded, giving out a wave as he was walking out of my room. He then closed the door, leaving me to be alone.

But that still didn't explain the feeling of me forgetting something.

Or maybe…

Link just _pretended _to steal something from me to make me worry, tirelessly.

Oh, that prat. I'm _so _going to get him.

"Yeah, night." I muttered, too tired to change into…whatever they wear for pjs.

I then took the side of the blanket and rolled myself to the other side so that I was facing the wall. As I rolled, I let the cover covering me and the darkness took me in…

_It was a dark room or a void, I didn't know since there was no light at all. And without the light, it was hard for me to tell where I was._

_Just then, the light gave out a dim pulse which indicated that it was trying to illuminate the area. It succeeded but it wasn't a lot._

_There I was who just seemed to be standing on the cool ground of the void-like room. I didn't know if I was in some kind of a trance but it felt like since all I could do was to stare ahead._

_Then, small black particles started to appear out of thin air and soon, it revealed Ghirahim and…_

_Wait…is that…?_

_My eyes widened when I saw who it was._

_It was Link…_

_I wanted to cry out his name since I was happy to see him. But, as I got closer to him, something started to feel off…_

_There was something about him that was off. I couldn't tell what it was since I'm still a bit far from him and so I began to ran towards him._

_However, as though he had sensed it, Ghirahim turned around only to give me a dark cruel smile._

_He then side-stepped and I gave out a gasp of horror._

_Now I knew what was so off about him._

_Ghirahim laughed coldly as I sank to my knees, my eyes not leaving the scene._

_There, in front of me, was Link who had a sword in his stomach and he seemed to be grasping the blade as though he was trying to pull it out but the evil Lord wouldn't let him…_

"_Poor little Princess. She just couldn't get here in time…"_

**xXxHeatherxXx**

I gasped, pushing myself and I panted heavily. Sweats were dripping off my head and I firmly grabbed hold of my blanket.

That dream…

I squinted since I felt the sun's rays trying to brighten up my room but it did little since my window was closed.

I groaned, plopping myself back to bed and pulled the covers over my head as though that would try to clear my head.

Just as I was trying to go back to sleep, my damn stomach gave out a growl of hungry. I ignored it but after the third growl, I gave out an irritated groan and pushed the covers off.

"Alright, alright. I'll give you some food. Sheesh." I muttered, swinging my legs off my bed.

I then turned my head to the side so that I could see the clock that read _6:00 _in red blinking numbers.

Ugh, great.

But no matter what I do, my thoughts still wander to that dream…that horrible dream…

Oh Hylia, it felt so real. Did it mean anything?

No, stop Heather. Stop it. You got a mission to worry about and you also got to worry about the big secret and what to do if Link ever finds out.

He nearly found out in Earth Temple.

Going with that, I decided to push my dark thoughts aside and placed on a cheery smile.

"Good morning, academy!" I exclaimed once I opened the door.

Humming, I skipped towards Link's room and flung the door open.

"Good morning, Link…" I trailed off and gave out a gasp; my eyes falling upon the scene.

There was Link and…wait, that _can't _be right. It's _not _right. What? When _did this happen?_

In front of me, was Link and…_Zelda?_

What?!

CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS GOING ON? HOW ON HYLIA IS SHE HERE? THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!

But that's not the reason why I gasped.

The reason was is that they were _kissing_. I _know _I shouldn't be jealous but they are _kissing_.

My throat suddenly became dry and lumpy and I found out that it was hard to swallow. I felt at the corner of my eyes, the tears were threatening to fall but I blinked them back.

No.

Put on that bright cheery face and—

Oh, who am I kidding?

Zelda is somehow here—which is odd—and the two are _kissing_. Does that mean our mission is over?

That. Can't. Be. Right.

Disheartened and upset, I slammed the door and began to walk out of the academy.

I need some fresh air anyways…

**xXxHeatherxXx**

I sighed as I was playing with my straw. A gloomy look found its way in.

No matter how many times I try to stay away from that, that stupid scene keeps on going back inside my head.

But it _just _doesn't make any sense.

The last time we saw Zelda, she disappeared in that column of light. Did she finally persuade Impa that she can see Link?

I gave out yet another mopey sigh.

"Hey, you okay?" a sudden voice asked.

I snapped myself back to reality only to stare up. It was a girl that seemed to have a worried look. Her black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and she wore a white sleeveless shirt with a red tunic over it. To complete the look, she wore beige leggings and flats.

…

I don't really know what they call flats here.

"Uh…I'm fine." I responded. "Thanks for your concern."

I started to get up but she caught my wrist, halting me.

"Stay." she smiled.

I looked into her eyes before giving out a sigh and succumbed.

"Fine."

"Great!" she replied, enthusiastically.

Yeah, great.

We then sat back down; the girl sitting to the opposite side.

"So, obviously you are not fine since something heavily is troubling you. So talk."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" I asked.

"Nope."

Ugh.

She paused. "But let me guess…boy problem, is it?"

"Yes…" I replied, cautiously.

She grinned but she took this time to study me. "Something tells me you're having trouble trusting me, am I right? Well, fear not. I'm not going to turn into some psycho maniac that will come out and kill you."

I stared at her and just from that simply sentence, a flashback of the grinning Ghirahim went back into my mind. I bit my lip.

"So…you gonna talk or are you planning to camp out here all night?" she quizzed. "I mean it's not as if I have some important mission to do." she laughed.

I gave out a gasp and accidentally knocked down my cup, letting the liquid to spill all over the table. The girl jumped with startle at the sudden move.

"I'm so sorry." I stuttered. "I'm-I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's alright. No biggies."

"I'll…I'll go and get a napkin." I replied then got up and walked towards the lady who seemed to be cooking something in a pot.

"…a dash of pepper. Hmm, just right!" she said.

"Hey um—"

The lady jumped with surprise as if she wasn't expecting any customers to come to her.

"Oh, what can I do for you, little lady?"

I mentally twitched. I'm not LITTLE!

"You don't happen to have a napkin do you?"

"Sure I do! It's just to the left of where you're standing. It'll be in one of those drawers."

"Thanks!"

With that, I walked towards the drawers and there they were. I took out two for just in case and headed back towards my seat. While I did, I was thinking about how I should ditch the girl…

She's giving me the creeps…

Upon seeing the shadows, she looked up.

"Oh hey you got napkins!" she pointed it out.

"Yeap."

The girl snatched one of the napkins and started to dry the spill. Of course, the napkin quickly started to absorb the liquid, making it to be wet within seconds. I then dried the table.

Awkward silence…

I let my eyes to wander around until they happen to fall upon a small bag which she was holding onto her wrist.

"Um I like your bag." I said, motioning to the small bag that was tied around the wrist.

She paused what she was doing and stared at me as though I was speaking another language.

Well then…

She then realized that I was talking about the one she was holding.

"Oh! This! Yeah, my aunt gave it to me before…" she trailed off.

I instantly caught on.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

She shook her head. "No. No, it's alright. You can take a look at it if you want."

I jumped back, blinking. Catching this, she laughed.

"Don't worry. It's not like you're gonna run off with it." she laughed.

I shortly joined too.

She handed the bag and I took it. As I opened it, small dusts came out of it and it made me to cough.

"Oh um sorry. It tends to be a little dusty in there." she gave a sheepish grin.

I grinned back. "Don't worry about it. That happens to me too. I think I might have a dust bunny…"

She laughed.

I then pulled out a small trinket. It was beautiful. It was a small silver ring with a ruby gem in the middle. I stared at it with awe.

"It's so beautiful." I awed.

"Thanks. It belonged to my great grandmother and it just kind of passed down from generation to generation."

I nodded.

However, the word _from generation to generation _made me to snap out as I suddenly realized that I still need to go to Lanayru. The mission…and find out if Zelda is truly back.

"Uh, listen. It was nice meeting you but I really got to go." I replied, hurriedly. I stuffed the ring gently into the bag and handed it back to her.

"Oh okay. No worries. It was meeting you too." she smiled.

I got up and took my sword and shield and placed it over my shoulders so that it was at its proper place.

"Yeah, same here."

After I checked that I have everything that I needed such as potions and stuff, I started to head my way towards the yellow column.

I know I should probably warn Link about it but he's probably busy with so called "Zelda."

Finally, I headed out of the bazaar but little did I know was that the girl was still staring at me and when I finally vanished from sight, she grinned—an evil grin.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

I landed on the platform of Lanayru Mine and I could imagine having Fi to come out to report. But since I already know, I started to head down the ramp while having Fi's words running through my mind.

"_This arid region was transformed into a desert over the course of several hundred years. My projections show that Zelda must have traveled through this area."_

You know you're a Zelda player when you have rememorized almost every single line of the game.

I say almost because I haven't _exactly _remembered all of them…

And with that, I still continued to jump down the small cliff-like platforms and sometimes I would push carts if it was necessary. When I first started to play this game, I felt like there wasn't really any connection with Fi as I have felt the connection with Midna or Navi.

And my thoughts wander off to Midna.

Sometimes I think that maybe just maybe Midna _might've _been the "reincarnated" Fi.

I don't know. I know it seems impossible but it's probably because of their resemblance and their personality even though Fi's a spirit-robot while Midna is a Twili.

And maybe Zant is also the "reincarnated" or descendant of Ghirahim. I mean they have the same cruel personality—both want Link dead while Zant also want Midna as well. They are powers are mostly the same since both of them have the ability to make any dead things come to life.

Meh, I'm getting too ahead of myself.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

After finally getting out of the mine and after being zapped quite a few times from those stupid electric spumes (how I hate your kind), I had finally arrived at the Lanayru Desert.

I gotta admit. Hitting those Timeshift stones were pretty cool. I even managed to collect an ancient flower.

"_We have arrived at Lanayru Desert. The terrain in this area changed dramatically as climate forces rapidly turned it into a desert. I have confirmed numerous areas of sinksand. Should you step in sinksands, you may be swallowed by the desert. Bodily danger has increased by 30%. As a safety measure, I recommend you check the terrain on your map. My readings indicate that Zelda has passed through here. As previously stated, this area is highly dangerous. I suggest reuniting with her quickly to determine the motivations behind her actions at Eldin Province."_

I paused…

Right. The map.

Damnit. I _knew _I had forgotten something…

Oh well.

Time for trial and error.

The desert was filled with a lot of sinksand and with high platforms here and there. There were also firm grounds that were scattered almost everywhere and one of the high platforms, there stood what it seemed to be a machine. It may not look like much but if something was activated—mainly a Timeshift stone—then it will be used of something great.

To the very diagonal far left, I could clearly see the great big crest standing proudly and seemed to be looking over the desert. Kind of like how the statue of the goddess in Skyloft was looking over Skyloft.

With that, I started to navigate through the desert.

Occasionally, I would run into those electric creatures that have a shell while the animal form looked like something like a scorpion. It would roll towards me, having its shell being filled with electricity.

I would use the shield bash technique to stop the rolling and then kill it.

As I went further into the desert, my mind started to act weird such as being all hazy so I would rub my eyes. I squinted my eyes since I thought I saw something that looked like two figures.

Apparently, I was right since the further I walked towards them, the better the sight of them was. The first person appeared to be…wait, that can't be right…

Ghirahim…?

Okay, what the hell is going on?

Either I'm having extremely bad eyesight or these are just plain hallucinations because of this horrendous heat.

I then gasped when I finally realized who the second character was.

It was Link.

But again, something about him seemed off…

Being the creepy dude he was, Ghirahim held Link closer to him and wrapped his arms around him as though he was plainly stating that Link was his. He was holding Link in such a creepy way that I tried to look away but found myself couldn't.

The thing that threw me off the most was Link.

He was not normal.

Instead of his usual blue eyes, his whole eyes were black (including the part where the eyes are white) and creepy-looking. He seemed to be some sort of weird trance and Ghirahim still had his arms wrapped around—mainly around his head and around his waist.

_You were too late, girl…_

_You were too late…_

I shuddered from the cold creepy tone of him. I blinked my eyes more furiously as I was trying to see if those two were really there. Everything was so hazy. I tried to move my legs but they felt heavy. Almost as if they were being sunk into sinksand.

I then looked down (with my semi-hazy eyesight) but it was somewhat enough to know that I actually ended up at the sinksand.

Great.

I tore my gaze away only to see that there was a firm ground ahead of me but from where I was standing, it was way too far. I started to drag my legs, trying to fight against the strong current that was coming at my legs.

I know I wasn't supposed to struggle in a sinksand—I'm supposed to stay "cool".

In other words, don't panic.

The stable ground seemed so close yet so far. I knew I wasn't going to make it. I could felt myself sinking deeper into the sand. By now, I was already at my waist. But the more I sank further down, the more I started to panic.

I gave out a rough gasp since it was starting to get harder to breath. My lungs were burning from lack of oxygen and I knew that this time, my vision _was _starting to get hazy.

I was so close to reach the ground but by now, I was already covered by neck by the time my fingers reached the edge of the ground. The current was so strong that my fingers eventually started to loosen its grip and then, they disappeared…

**xXxHeatherxXx**

"_Heather? What's wrong? It's okay. Everything will be alright." a smooth caring voice replied. "Come to mommy…"_

"_Heather…Come to us."_

"_Won't you stay?"_

_A void…_

_I felt like I was floating in a dark empty void but the only thing that filled the emptiness was those voices._

_However, strange silhouettes stared to come into the view. They seemed to be spinning around and doing nothing._

"_Ugh, I just cleaned kitchen half an hour ago! Didn't I told you to clean your boots after playing in the mud?"_

_Mom…?_

_The silhouette then started to fade away._

_Wait, no! Don't leave me!_

_Where am I?_

_Out of the strange void, I felt like I was being inside of a pit but the walls seemed to be mushy…almost like sand. (_**A/N: Er I know I'm probably killing the mood right now but I recommend for this part by playing Fi's Lament)**

_There I was…_

_I too seemed to be doing nothing other than just sinking down._

_Just sinking…_

_My eyes were still closed and my arms were floating aimlessly._

_Inside my mind, the same two figures came again. Both of them were extending their hands out as though they were reaching out to me._

"_Heather…we love so very much."_

"_Stay with us…"_

_I…I…want to. Mom…dad! Don't leave me! I want to be with you again! Blindly, I ran towards them and soon I reached them and was brought into a hug. Tears started to stream down my cheeks but I was unaware of their true form._

_Their true form took a shape of skeletons with red disturbing eyes. However, as I was still hugging them, another voice came into my head._

"_Heather…snap out of it. This isn't real. None of it. Your parents…they are gone. This is a dream. A mere hallucination." the odd voice told me._

_Just like that, my eyes shot open and I soon started to choke for air…_

_**xXxHeatherxXx**_

To anyone's eyes, the desert seemed quite normal. All hot and dry, having no life forms other than small creatures that would roam about.

However, if they look closely enough, they would witness something strange about a peculiar sinksand. As though it was a miracle, my fingers shot out at the surface and were stretching upward before my upper body came into the view after my hands were placed on the ground.

I gasped, not caring that I was covered with sand from head to toe. The thing I cared about most right now was getting some air into my dry lungs. I heaved myself up only having my upper body falling to the ground; the rest of the body was still in the sand.

I started to breathe again and I placed the side of my face on the cool surface of the ground.

I knew that I couldn't fight the darkness so without protest, I let the darkness to consume me…

A/N: …actually, I changed my mind. I'm gonna end it here. Yay, it's finally done! 19 pages =D but yeah…I would play Fi's Lament—I just thought it would suit it—and it's totally not the fact that I also love it 3 gah, it's so serene. DododdooDodododododooooo see ya!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: So I just did Lanayru's trial and oh my God, it was nerve wrecking O_O I almost got hit but ended up passing it the first time XD meehhhh, I feel like creating a let's play for video games. It looks so much fun =D I already have YouTube account that's just sitting there, collecting dust…BUT I did had videos on them before I deleted them…so yeah…If anything, I feel more of a person having a "let's play" rather than having a walkthrough…now onwards to the story…where there will be a hell lot of twists XD AND I'M SORRY I SKIPED SO MUCH! I DON'T WANNA BORE YOU GUYS :3 T_T

Chapter 21: The Temple of Time

Fingers twitched followed by a soft groan. Eyes started to flicker open. At first, everything was hazy and blurry but eventually, the image started to become less distorted until everything was clearer.

My breath was still a bit ragged but it wasn't as heavy as it was before. I stared blankly before I finally came to my senses and coughed, spitting out sands that were in my mouth.

Ugh, my mouth is gonna feel horrible for the next couple of weeks.

I eventually heaved myself up until my whole body was on the ground. I moaned since I felt a headache coming in so instead of actually getting up, I laid there for a couple of minutes, having my arm covering my eyes as though to shield them from the bright sunrays.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

I muttered incoherently when I felt something tickling on my skin. I raised my hand only to uselessly wave it around before plopping it back down. I gave out an exasperated groan when the strange tickling came in again.

"Ugh! Okay! I'm getting up!" I yelled to practically no one.

However, as soon as I did though, I wish I didn't. My eyes flew open and were now gazing upon a…

Insect.

Silence…

A loud sudden shriek filled the silent air and I frantically scrambled backwards, feeling my hand touching something spikey. While in the process, I managed to scare the little fella off since it flew.

Okay, that was scary…

I HATE BUGS!

I flinched when I placed my hand on the ground.

Ow…

Quirking an eyebrow, I lifted my hand only to frown.

Great. Just great.

My hand was covered in _needles _from the stupid cactus. Ugh, this is gonna hurt.

And one by one, I started to pull out the needles while biting my lip.

After those horrible events, I finally began to trek the horrible desert which was filled with strange creatures and those stupid vultures bird thing…whatever they're called.

I almost got attacked from one of them which was why my hair currently looks like a bird nest.

I'm _so _having a good day.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

So after being shocked several of times, nearly falling into the quicksand again—or sinksand…whatever—I finally found all the stuff that needed to activate that huge machine—that one machine which was standing on the platform.

I stuck my sword into the generator and turned it left and right in order to match the three elements' positions. A sudden tremor shook the place, making me lose my balance. Eventually, that tremor belonged to a building that rose out of the sand.

All of that stuff just to have the damn building to come out of the sand…

Ugh.

Link better be grateful that he doesn't have to do much since I have to finish the damn mining facility.

Oh how I hate that part.

I walked up the stairs and reached the entrance of the building. I stared at it for a long time, having the long hesitation—just like how Link did in the game.

Except he doesn't know what happens once he finishes the mines…

But I _do._

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and then went inside…

**xXxHeatherxXx**

Inside the temple looked like an ancient ruins type. There was a staircase up front and to the sides were sinksands that contained those electric spumes. To the right side, there was also a closed door.

I started to walk towards the left sinksand, my footsteps giving an echo off the stone-tiled floor.

I blew up the spume with my bombs—yes I actually got some. It blew up like a balloon making it easier for me to cross after blowing up the basket. Once blown, the thing that was attached to the wall at the side fell to the sand making it a platform.

I breathed before I charged towards the fallen platform and ran up the wall to activate the switch. The switch opened a locked door that was at the front of the stairs.

I then move on to the right side; doing the same thing.

The right switch opened the other locked door that was to the right so I then went across the sinksand—barely making it the other side and went towards the once locked gate. I opened the small treasure chest which revealed twenty red Rupee.

Cool.

Might as well take it.

It was then that I now entered the other once locked door.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

While going throughout the mines, I realized that I was only a third of it done which made me pout.

I'm going to be stuck in here forever.

I'm currently in the "third room" of the mines and it's a pain in the butt.

There was more sinksand to the right but in order to access to that side, the gate would need to be activated but it's currently not as it is lifeless. I knew that there had to be a some kind of Timeshift stone somewhere…

To my right, there were two boxes that blocked the path to climb up the ladder. Since I had so little items—and I really needed Link since he has the majority of it—I had to use what I had such as using my bombs and going up there by timing it right.

It blew up the boxes, allowing me to have access to climb up the ladder.

I did just that.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

Climbing up those "treadmills" or whatever you call them was damn tiring. As soon as I entered the fifth room of the building—yes I actually counted them—I gave a short glance at saw that there were many large wide platforms that were used from jumping to one and to the next.

I need a rest.

But I can't.

The longer I'm in here, the more I will be scared that I won't catch up with Zelda even _though _I knew in the end, we will.

I saw a ladder to my right and jumped off the box I was currently standing on.

There were a lot of zig-zags while I was jumping from one box to the other and while I also was watching out for the spikes that popped out from the ground. There was this one time where a spike had nearly poked me but ended up ripping a part of my sleeve.

And then there were those blowfishes…or rather Froak. They are those frog-like avian beings. If we come near them, they will puff up and show a set of deadly spikes which covers their entire body.

Too bad I got poked from the damn spikes…right into my shoulder.

I'm so gonna yell at Link for being such a prat _but _it was my fault for leaving without him in the first place.

So I guess I have no one but to blame myself.

At long last, I had finally reached the forsaken treasure chest (which was in another room) and so I eagerly opened it.

It was the Gust Bellow that has the ability of blowing an endless gust of wind.

It's very dandy.

And plus, it acts like a vacuum.

And then I went back to the area where it had a huge pile of sands so I used my newly found item to blow it off before I could enter the next area of the building.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

"Come on…shoot at me." I muttered, watching the Sentrobe.

The Sentrobe are the security drones that are armed with missiles that are fired from the center of the device. Usually, they would also have flying bombs from both sides.

I groaned when flying bombs were launched and so I hacked away either horizontally or vertically. However, my timing came a bit off for the last one. I was struggling with it since my sword wouldn't really cooperate and plus, sometimes it was kind of hard to aim it right.

The beeping that came from the bomb went berserk and then acting quickly, I placed my shield at the same time it exploded, causing me fall back. I growled, getting up and waited for the drone to launch its missile.

When it finally came, I used the shield bash to repel the missile back at the device. It struck in the center, causing small electricity to crackle around and then it exploded, falling into pieces.

I huffed.

About time.

And I resumed doing the stuff what I needed to do before going to the next room. The minute I entered the new room, the door behind locked shut and I gulped at the three-headed creatures that somehow reminded me of Cerberus—the one who guards the underworld.

But their real name is Staldra or Staldra_s_ since there were two of them. I cautiously glanced to the right to see an unmoving statue that would soon be Armos if a Timeshift stone would be activated.

Sighing, I unsheathed my sword and went towards the first Staldra and since I came into the view, it automatically turned towards my direction. I waited until its blue eyes turned into red so I performed a side way jump in order to avoid the lunge before slashing at it horizontally.

I did the same for the last one but for this one, I struck it just as the creature struck me at the same time. We both fell down to the ground. I grunted, rubbing the odd hit at my chest. It felt uncomfortable.

After I found out where the Timeshift stone was, everything was alive including that Armos statue…

Lovely…

I gave an uneasy look at the enemy, not really wanting to fight them but if I want to progress further then I have to.

Ugh, I'm so blaming Link…

Yet again, it _was _my fault for leaving without him.

Ugh, this sucks.

The second the statue saw sight of me, it started to bounce heavily towards me. I could literally feel the ground beneath me shaking due to the heavy bouncing that came from it.

I stared at the statue, stupidly trying to figure out how to defeat it but from another shake off the ground gave me an idea.

Well, duh.

I didn't Gust Bellow for nothing…

I then aimed it at the spinning device that was on its head which halted the monster's motion and eventually, it opened its mouth to reveal two shiny blue jewels, indicating that it was the weak point.

I got out my sword to strike the longest side. It recoiled back, closing its mouth then it went into a freak mode. It turned to the angry side and started to jump which caused me move out of the way as quickly as I could.

I gave out a yelp when the spike that was at the bottom of the creature managed to scratch my ankle, making me fall down. I grunted and scrambled backwards, trying to avoid the jumping statue. I gasped, quickly performed a backward somersault just as the creature jumped.

I stared at the spot which I once.

If I had not moved, I would've been squished.

I then proceed the same process and at last, the monster was defeated by giving out a shake then it exploded.

The door to the right (I believe) got unlocked since the gate slid opened. Up at the higher platform, the closed gates now slid open, making an access for me to grab the blue treasure chest—the chest which was beside the Timeshift stone.

And I happily rushed towards the box until my ankle decided to give out, making me wobbly.

Ugh, right.

I totally forgot about the ankle…

I opened the chest to reveal the map of the whole place…

Very useful.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

_Finally._

Goddamn _finally_.

After multiple of tasks, occasionally defeating a few enemies such as Beamos or Sentrobe, I had collected the Ancient Circuit after defeating _two _Armos.

Yes, _two._

I nearly got _squashed _to death!

But even after I got scratches and bruises from them, it was worth it because I can finally be out of here and meet up with Princess Zelda.

And just by thinking about that, I wonder how many days I had been in here…

Curiously, I lifted one of my sleeves and sniffed it…only to make a choking sound. I gasped at the horrid smell that came out of it.

Okay, I'm _so _going to the bath and I will not be coming out of it until the next day. My hair surely must be a mess right now and I'm pretty sure that there were bags under my eyes. My saliva was now dry due to lack of water which I had used it up when I was back in the desert and plus, I had to clean some wounds from being infected.

I found the door that looked like the Boss Door and started to play around with the sculpture until it finally got into the right position. It pulsed a bit before it sunk into the hole which looked like it was made for it. Then, the round knob spun around before it made a small crack between and then it pushed wide open, giving out a creaking sound.

I stared at the dark entrance and it was then that I plucked up my courage and went inside the door…

The minute I entered the area, I heard the loud creaks from the door before it got slammed shut but I paid no attention to it. I continued to look at my surroundings which was nothing but with sand and tall walls.

Ugh, I'm _sick _of _sand_.

My boots are completely filled with them! Along with my tunic!

The area was completely eerily quiet, making me to be unnerved. But then something started to crawl underneath the sand but as soon as it went underneath me, it caught my attention as soon as I looked down before I looked straight since that something suddenly leaped into the view and it swung its claws at me in a menacing way.

It then brought its claws back to give out a loud ear-splitting screech, causing me wince and I knew the battle had begun.

Since I knew how to defeat the Moldarach, I started to walk backwards and while being wary off the huge claws. I instantly started to slash at the huge claw first. It screeched out in pain, drawing back its claw by closing it until it reopened.

The process repeated after a few times until finally, I smashed the big claw. I did the same strategy for the other small claw.

The Moldarach stared at me for a while before it decided to squirm itself underneath the pile of sand, attempting to hide away from me.

I smirked.

Oh, you're _not _going anywhere.

I took out my Gust Bellow to uncover Aracha. After a few blows from the item, the monster leaped out of the sand and stared at me. It then made its blue eye to change red and because I stupidly didn't move out of the way in time, the creature charged at me, knocking me down and it used its tail suddenly, bringing it down towards me.

Seeing this, I started to scramble up but I wasn't quick enough and the tail stung at my ankle causing me cry out at the horrible stinging pain. I gathered my strength and pulled myself out only to see that the beast scurried underneath the sand.

As soon as I got up though, my vision started to become hazy and my head was slightly spinning.

Ugh, come on Heather. Get it together.

With my vision being hazy, I took out my item to uncover the beast. I repeated the same process while also being careful to avoid its deathly tail.

I managed to strike the eye and it recoiled in pain and again, it hid underneath the sand. But this time, I wasn't quick enough due to the fact my head was still spinning around.

So, the blasted beast jumped underneath me, knocking me to the ground and this time, I performed multiple of rolls so that I wouldn't get struck from its charge. I panted, coughing out sand that came into my mouth and I saw that the monster was coming at me.

It was a bit far away and I felt a bit weak so I did the only thing that came to my mind.

I _threw_ my sword towards the creature—not knowing if it would actually hit the eye for the final time. Much to my luck, the sword _managed _to pierce it in the eye and the horrible monster gave out a horrifying screech of agony. I could hear its hard shell, hardening and then…it stopped screeching.

It just simply fell down with a heavy _thud_ with its blood oozing out of the eye. I had to turn away from the disgusting sight since I have a weak stomach. I breathed out a sigh of relief but the minute I did, the room started to give out a huge shake which frightened me a little until I saw that the sand in the room was starting to sink down, being drained and revealed the medium golden door that had the blue crest that was pulsing vibrantly.

Yes! _Finally_! I am out of here!

I sprawled myself to the stone ground and did nothing other than breathing.

Just breathing.

I realized that I probably am making much worse for myself so I lifted my head up.

The door was so far away yet so close. I let out a huge long sigh before I started to drag towards the door by using my arms.

The sting was eventually catching up to me and what it seemed for hours even though it was only for a few minutes, I reached the door so I lifted my hand up. As though it sensed my touch, the door pulsed for a bit until the crest faded away, making the door vanish.

I looked at the dark entrance then dropped my hand; I suddenly found it hard to breathe.

No, no. Heather, pull yourself together.

You're almost out of here.

_Come on Heather. Get out. Gather some strength. I'm sure you don't want to rot in here…_

_Thanks for the support_. I grunted.

Oh look at me. I'm fighting with my er inner conscious voice or whatever you want to call it…

Realizing that the voice—or rather I—was right, I used the side of the door for support and dragged myself up in order to go through the entrance. It was tough but I was able to do it and limped towards the cart that just sat there, lifeless.

I wearily glanced up ahead to see a ceiling cage that contained the Timeshift stone and that was when I wanted to cry.

I only had freakin slingshot.

…

I'm gonna have to steal the Beetle one day from Link.

_So_, it took me like what five—maybe ten tries—to shoot at the blasted the stone and that was with a hazy vision. Like before, everything went back to life including the once lifeless cart. I then dragged myself towards the cart but instead of hopping on it, I clumsy plopped myself over it like a belly flop.

But hey, I'm in the cart.

I leaned my head back while enjoying the eerily blue light that came from above—I found it quite relaxing.

And so the cart began to move…I wearily glance from left to right while hearing the moving sound from the cart and the ominous route.

It was deadly silent.

It was a long route and because of that, it made me almost fall asleep but I forced myself to stay awake.

I finally reached my destination

I shielded my face from the sudden blare of light when I was outside. I stared at the view that contained walls and a bridge but the minute I stepped outside, I heard a voice—an angelic singing voice—so I turned towards the direction of the voice and widened my eyes when I saw Zelda who was playing a harp. Beside Zelda, there was that lady from the Earth Temple…

I paused.

Wait..._Zelda_?

I instantly went back to the day when I had woken up to find Link and so-called Zelda _kissing_.

But...but...

I _knew _it. The one that was kissing Link wasn't Zelda. She wasn't the _real _Zelda. I clenched my fist tighter, making my nails dug into my palm even deeper.

I _knew _it! And I did _nothing _to stop it.

Poor Link is so going to be confused.

As though she sensed that someone was behind her, she turned around and gasped with delight as she saw me. She started to run towards me but a sudden blast came from the rocks and I shielded my face from the explosion which had smoke rising out.

Small rocks still managed to scratch my face though and then a sudden cold cruel laugh came and I was unaware that the sky suddenly turned dark and ominous.

Out of the smoke, a figure jumped into the air and landed at the start of the bridge. I stared angrily at Ghirahim but he saw me so he lifted his sword in the air to perform a wall of diamonds, preventing me to go any further. Because of the sudden wall, the breeze from it blasted into my face so I used my arms for protection while my hair whipped sideways.

Smirking, Ghirahim used his hand to clean his blade and then he started to charge towards Zelda and the lady.

"Impa!" Zelda shouted when she saw her Guardian going towards Ghirahim.

Just as the two met, Impa stuck her hands out to create a huge blast of power that acted like a shield. Sparks came out of Ghirahim's sword the minute his weapon made contact with the blueish white shield.

And the battle broke out between the two.

I was able to catch what Impa said to Zelda over the loud ruckus.

"Your Grace! Quickly, to the gate!"

Zelda then gave a glance to me and she ran to the opposite side.

"Heather!" she yelled, gaining my attention. A burst of golden light filled the sacred instrument and it started to fly out of Zelda's hand. "Heather, here! You'll need this where you're going."

And then, as though it had flying powers, the magical harp shot straight towards me like a shooting star. I caught it but from the sudden burst of powers made me slightly lose my balance. I then watched Zelda as she quickly raced towards the Gate of Time.

"Go! Now!" Impa shouted while Ghirahim was still trying to break the shield with his sword.

I stared at the diamond wall but a sudden scream caught my attention and I saw Impa falling to the ground from Ghirahim's strike. Zelda gave out a shocked gasp, halting in her tracks while the evil lord laughed wickedly.

Eyes narrowed, I started to go towards the battle, taking Link's place instead.

But before I could even make it there someone else beat me to it. I halted and turned my attention to the newcomer that made Ghirahim leap in the air and performed a backflip to avoid the sudden strike.

My eyes widened at the second familiar figure.

It was Link.

Link, who had his shield and sword out, stared angrily at Ghirahim.

I could barely hear what Impa had said now but I could've sworn I heard Link saying, "_Am I late?"_ since I saw Impa recoiling back.

But I paid no mind to what she had said after—it was futile anyway due to the loud ruckus…

All I saw was Impa scrambling up and headed towards the Gate of Time. She then yelled out to Link and probably to me.

"Link! You must go now. Return to the old woman at the Sealed Grounds. Tell her what happened here. She will know where you must go!" she shouted as a ball of blue light came out of her hand. "And know that we will—"

Impa didn't get a chance to finish her sentence since Zelda came out of the Gate, interrupting her.

"I'll see you again! This isn't good-bye, Link and Heather!" she hollered, trying to get out of the Gate but Impa was holding her back. "I promise!"

Impa then gave out a one final push and she too entered in. Just as she did though, she had also dropped the blue ball of light right in front of the gate. Just like that, there was a small shake followed by an explosion. Dust came out which eventually revealed the gate being destroyed completely.

I stared at it mournfully but it must've been even _harder _for Link.

But due to the fact that the gate had been destroyed, it made the evil lord furious.

"Now you've done it, Link!" he raged. "I blame myself. I should have reprimanded you the last time we met, but instead I was…soft!" he pointed his sword to Link. "I'd take pleasure in punishing you, but I have no time for recreation! But next time, I'll do more than just beat you senseless." he snarled, pointing his finger at Link dramatically. "I'll make the affair so excruciating, you'll deafen yourself with the shrill sound of your own screams!"

He then made his signature move by swirling his black sword around then vanished into thin air.

The minute he was gone, the sky was no longer dark and was now replaced with a blue sky, making it all cheerful again.

But Link wasn't even aware of it since he looked behind him; a solemn expression was plastered on his face.

I gulped.

I am _so _going to be in trouble.

Link gave out a sigh, biting his lip. He was so close to Zelda and now…she vanished. He could literally feel tears forming at the corner of his eyes but he furiously blinked them away.

Now is not the time to feel such things.

However, he turned around since he felt like someone was watching him and saw…me.

Who looked like I was about to pass out any minute now.

I gave out a nervous chuckle when he started to walk towards me.

Alright, Heather. Act cool. Act cool…

I fake-smiled when Link was walking towards me but his figure suddenly started to be…blurry…

Oh right.

The sting from the ankle.

I totally forgot about that…

"Um…h-hey, Link…" I stammered.

Instead of the usual worry or cheerful look, Link unexpectedly grasped at my elbow, hurting me a bit and I winced.

"You _knew_, didn't you?" he snarled heavily. "You knew all this time and you did _nothing_?"

I opened and closed my mouth several of times. Before I could speak though, Link just shook his head.

"Why, Heather, why?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let things happen? You could've stopped it."

I was utterly shocked and speechless. My mouth was dry that I didn't even _think _I could speak.

Much to my surprise, I was able to.

"I couldn't." I said, hoarsely. I cleared my throat. "I have to let the events roll as how they are meant to. If I did anything…Hylia knows _what _will happen. As much as I like to change things, I can't."

"But why didn't you tell me?" he repeated the same question from before.

There was an eerie silence.

"What? You think that I'm not trustworthy enough?" he asked.

No, Link…no.

When he saw I made no response, he shook his head once again.

"Forget it. If you can't trust me with…those kind of things, then don't bother coming with me at all since you obviously _know _what will happen." he paused. "May I ask what will happen next? Oh wait…I forgot. I _can't_." he slightly sneered.

I bit my lip. Oh Hylia…I feel extremely dizzy right now. Everything around me started to spin around. The sting had finally caught up to me.

"No…Link…" I wheezed, finding it hard to breath. I feel so faint…

The world just kept on spinning around and around, making for me impossible to see. I was able to utter a word which was:

"Link."

And then just like that…

I welcomed the darkness…

A/N: and that moment when you suddenly have a bunch of ideas bursting in O_O YESSH! Heh…I always liked the part when Link reached Zelda after the mining SO FREAKIN EPIC! AAHHH! I mean like with the sudden _swoosh _from Impa's power and BAM FROM GHIRAHIM! 3 and Ghirahim is becoming more sadistic every time we see him…well, uh toodles? WAIT, WAIT! In a week—well technically next week actually—I'll be going on a vacay to…HAWAII! So I'll be there at Aug 12-24 and I'm celebrating my b-day over there =D I don't wanna turn 20 *sob* PS: my birthday is in Aug 19 if you're wondering =D SO, I won't upload…I know I will have Wifi over there but I'm having my phone with me so it's gonna be hard to watch the walkthrough and then type and yeah…it just won't work nice. Sooo yeah…TOODLES!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: ….AAAHHHH PSSSS AHHHHHHHH! ARGH I'M SO FLIPPIN SORRY! SCHOOL HAS BEEN JUST UGHHHH I HAVE SO MANY HOMEWORK—well maybe not THAT much—and it's overwhelming for me…and here I am typing up the chapter because I haven't updated in ages -_-* I'M SORRY! AND the fact I had been listening to Kpop non-stop AND I've just recently starting to watch Ah! My Goddess (an anime. It is also a manga which is called Oh My Goddess) and yeah…that's my excuse :3 *ahem* I'll stop talking now and sorry for the lame title…

Chapter 22: The Imprisoned

I let out a sigh as the warm water soothed my tense body. I always use warm water—it's just so relaxing. I needed a time of…a day just to relax from what had happened…a day ago.

I placed on a small frown before a sadden look replaced it. Ever since I had woken up, Link hadn't talked to me since. Even if we did try to talk to each other, we would fight.

That's all we ever do these days.

But he just doesn't get it. I just _can't _change the events. I have to let it roll and he just needs to let it go. Trust me, if we could change the events, I _would_. I would've let the tornado take me instead of Zelda—

I suddenly paused in my trail of thoughts.

Why _didn't _the tornado took me away? I mean if Ghirahim _knew _who I was and the fact that I knew what would happen, why didn't it tried to take me? Unless…he _wanted _this to happen. Wanted to make Link hate me…

Ugh, boys can be so confusing sometimes.

"Heather? HEATHER? Come on, we gotta go! Drowning yourself in the water won't do much good." Link responded, banging his fist on the closed door.

I groaned at the ignorant prat.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming! Hold your horses."

Literally.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

I felt the air hitting against my face as we sky-dived into Faron Woods. I grinned at the rush we were given but it wasn't until then that something made me to remember.

I opened my mouth several of times before deciding that I shouldn't tell Link. I mean, if I told him…where's the fun in that?

Just then, a sudden scream alerted us (well it alerted Link more) and because of that, Link turned his head upward only to see a fallen figure. He squinted his eyes before he realized that the flying person was heading straight for _him_.

I just innocently hummed a tune and slightly swerved to the right so that "figure" latched onto Link only.

"LINK! HELP MEE!" the newcomer screamed, pulling Link down at an even faster speed.

Fumbling, Link managed to pull out his sailcloth and so the two of them floated down only to fall down with a heavy THUD. I laughed out loud, always thinking that this scene was so funny. I laughed so hard that tears started to pour out of my eyes but it wasn't until then that an inner voice came into my head.

_Hey stupid. Wake up. You don't have a sailcloth._

I have laughed until I froze, realizing that the inner voice was right. I could've sworn that I felt it smirking…

Ah, shit.

So what did I do?

I screamed like how Groose did.

"LINKKKKKKKKKKKK!" I screamed.

Meanwhile, Groose was coming to himself while Link was still out-cold.

"…Ugh, rough landing. I think I mighta broke something. Hey, Link, seriously…Didn't anyone ever teach you how to land without crash—"he then stopped, eyes wide and mouth agape and then…he let out a very loud frightened scream that practically shook the place.

"WHOA!" he screamed, scrambling backwards. The small birds which had landed on his feet flew away in fright. Right then, Link started to wake up though he only saw Groose freaking out.

"B-birds? TINY birds?! Wh-what…ARE they?!" he shouted.

Link sighed as he got up. Just then, Gorko appeared which made Groose scream even more.

Cultural shock, I guess.

"AND WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

I grinned even wider, watching the scene from above.

"But…how…Wh-why…Wha-what…WHERE AM I?!" he let out a loud and I mean _loud _scream of shout which made me (and probably Link too) cringe.

Ah, Groose…you have a lot to learn…

_And sounds like someone could use a little reminder that she is still free-falling…_

I blinked.

Oh right.

Where was I?

"LINKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

I saw Groose shaking Link furiously as he talked, occasionally stopping just to ask again "What is this" type of questions and then he resumed shaking poor Link. And what did Link do? He merely patted Groose's forearm and started to explain…_everything_.

As I started to get closer to the two boys, I started to hear what Groose was saying.

"Uhhh…Whoa…You're kind of imploding my mind right now…But I think I get what you're saying. If I've got this right, Zelda is down here somewhere and she's…ok?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, she is. She will be fine." he then paused. "By the way, have you seen Heather?"

"Uh, no? Was I supposed to? But um, what's with the screaming?" Groose asked.

Link placed on a blank look. "What scream—"

THUD.

Groose flinched when a figure—mainly me—landed painfully on…that's right. I landed on Link. Who knew he would be my cushion? I heard Link groan but when I fell, I could've sworn that I heard something cracked…I don't know if the crack came from me or if it came from Link.

It probably came from Link.

Whoops.

"Thanks for the safe landing, Link." I grinned after getting back in order.

He merely groaned.

"But anyways," Groose started. "So lemme see if I've got this right. The old lady living in the temple down the road from here knows where Zelda is?"

"Yes, Groose." I groaned, rubbing my back while I got up.

"I see…Right, Link. Thanks for getting me here. You've done a good job. You can head home."

Link, who was still dazed, replied. "Yeah, you're welcome." a pause. "Hey, this part of the ground feels soft!"

I slammed my forehead.

Idiot.

But Groose being Groose ignored Link. "Big Groose will handle the search for Zelda from here."

I sweat-dropped. "Oh _please _don't."

And then he started to giggle like a schoolgirl. "Yup. I'll track her down, save her, and then give her a lift back to Skyloft…Then when we get back, I'll ask her if she wants to make our whole going-out thing official, and then the two of us will get some quality time together."

I don't know who's a bigger idiot…

Link or Groose…

"Anyway, the point is your work here is done. I got it covered from here!" he exclaimed. "Now, it's off to find that old lady you were talking about."

And with that, he ran.

"Catch you later, Link and Heather!"

I sighed, an exasperated one.

Great.

Just as Groose left, Link finally started to come back together and got up. He placed his hand behind his neck and rubbed it.

"Next time, give me a heads up." he muttered.

I gave him a sharp look before hitting his head upside-down.

"OW! What was that for?!" he snapped.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE?!" I exclaimed.

"…"

"No of course you haven't. YOU JUST _TOLD _GROOSE _EVERYTHING_. He doesn't need to know _everything_! And he even named this place _Grooseland_ even though it already has a name!"

"He did what?! But wait…so where is he—"he stopped in mid-sentence and turned to the front only to see that it was empty. "Oh no…don't tell me—"

"Yes, Link. Groose went ahead to find that old lady."

**xXxHeatherxXx**

And just as we entered the Sealed Temple, we heard yelling.

"Huh? You gotta be kidding me, Grannie!" the familiar voice of Groose exclaimed. "You're messing with me. Say it again, I dare you!"

"I only speak the truth. You are not the one who will save her. The spirit maiden, your Zelda, can only be saved by another. It has been his fate to do this thing, and in doing so save us. As it was decided long before you were brought crying into this world." the old lady replied.

You tell him, Grannie!

"Shut it, Grannie!" Groose growled.

I frowned. I started to go towards the staircase so that I could teach Groose a lesson but I felt a hand grabbing my wrist, preventing me to go any further. I knew it was Link, considering the fact that he was the only one beside me. Instead of fighting to be loose, I just simply took a step back.

"You obviously don't know me well, 'cause if you did, you'd know that if anyone's gonna save Zelda, it's Groose! How could it not be me? Plus, if it ain't me, why would I even be here? Pffft. If I'm not up to the job of being the hero, just who is?"

And that's Link's cue.

I slightly nudged Link who seemed to be in a frozen state as though he had just saw something horrendous but from the push I gave him, it seemed to make him snap out of his state and started to walk towards Groose.

I sighed, watching Link joining Groose and the Grannie then spun around on my heels and walked out the door…

**xXxHeatherxXx**

"_Plus, if it ain't me, why would I even be here?"_

Groose's words kept going inside my mind.

I hate to say it but I think Groose is right. His question also implies to me.

Why was I brought here?

When Link and I first came to Faron Woods to meet up with Grannie, Grannie told me that I was also a great importance to this mission. She told me that I was the guide for Link.

But I also feel like a burden to him…

Almost every Zelda fan would just _love _to be transported into this universe…to meet Link and Zelda and all the other characters but I just…I don't know…

Somehow, I don't feel _excited _anymore.

I miss home. I miss my family. I miss my friends even though I don't have that many. And believe it or not, I miss _school_.

Just as I was about to close my eyes, a sudden tremor shook the entire place, making it feel like an earthquake. I automatically got up, knowing _exactly _what it was. Just then, I felt the doors behind me being opened and out came Grannie and Link.

It was then that I just realized Groose was _already _outside.

Wow, I must've been pretty deep in my thoughts.

"What is happening?" I asked Link the moment I joined him.

He gave me a quick glance. "You should know."

I bit my lip. He then started to dart towards the edge as it is a quicker way to get to the bottom of the pit.

"Wait, Link. I'm going to help you!" I cried out, taking out my sword.

"I don't need your help! I have my own sword."

Feeling a bit angry, I shouted. "A sword doesn't make a man, Link!"

But I don't he didn't heard me.

Muttering, I briskly walked towards the edge of the cliff to watch the scene. There, we saw Link (who had his sword and shield out) and just like that, the shaking stopped. The red circle pulsed every now and then but then, the black mist that was surrounding the sword suddenly burst out like a wave and out of the pit came a monstrous figure that threw its head up. But the moment its ugly head spotted Link, it gave out a mighty roar.

I stared at it with wide eyes, just realizing it now how scary that thing is in "real life".

I knew the battle begun since Link started to randomly attack the toes, figuring out that the quickest way to slow him down is to cut his toes.

Wow, that sounds brutal.

Link seems to be doing fine since he already got the beast to fall down to the ground and since he probably doesn't know what to do, I shouted.

"Hit your sword at the spike!"

He seemed to hear me since he hacked away at the spike, rearing it back into his head. It looked painful. After taking the hits a few times, the beast got up and let out another horrifying screech. The spike that was driven into its head had gotten out of it and his chubby little toes were back too.

Link seemed to be doing fine but it wasn't until then that he started to take some painful zaps from the red shockwaves that were given out from the monster. However, due to the battle, Link was beaten up badly from the looks of it.

Groose decided to join me only to make a remark. "Hmm…that monster did a good job of beating up Link."

I frowned, biting my lip and trying to block out the screams from Link that just got zapped yet again.

"Well, he got another hit…and wait…uhm…are you _sure _Link doesn't need help?" Groose asked, still looking down at the battle scene.

"Yes, I'm sure." I hissed, shutting my eyes. "He _wanted _to do this on his own."

That doesn't sound reassuring at all.

"If you say so…but…with that big of a foot, Link will be squashed to death within seconds." Groose pointed it out.

I opened my eyes and saw Link sprawled out on the floor. And then, there was the big foot that was coming at him, ready to squish him flat.

"Link…"

Without thinking, I jumped off the edge, forgetting the fact that I don't have a sailcloth and hence, having me breaking my ankle since a loud crack was heard.

Ow.

But I forget about it.

I don't have much time.

Oh Goddess, _please _let me reach Link in time.

While I was continuing to free-fall, I took out my sword so that it was raised into the air and at the right time (its foot was a few centimeters above Link), I plunged the sword on its last chubby toe while also being careful not to hit Link. But because, I cut the toe, its blood sprayed all over Link.

Ew.

The creature roared with pain and then it fell down with a heavy THUD.

Hopefully, this is the last hit…

And since my sword probably won't be able to do much damage to the spike, I grabbed Link's fallen sword (ah, he's so careless about it…) and not even realizing that I was able to actually _grab _the freaking Goddess Sword.

But, when I felt my hands touching the cool surface, I felt a violet shock from that sword and it started to zap me as though it was telling me that I wasn't the right person to hold this sword.

Ignoring the painful zaps, I grabbed it with me and started to run towards the fallen where I struck at the beast's spike three times and finally, at last, the monster gave out a loud huge roar which indicated that the battle was over. And then, like that, the creature paused before he exploded into black particles that were floating around aimlessly.

The particles soon transformed itself back into the sealing spike.

I distinctly heard the Grannie calling out to me to finish it with a Skyward Strike.

"But I—"

"Just do it!" she commanded, making me unaware that she was giving me a strange look.

Hesitating, I gave a quick glance at the injured Link then gave out a sigh.

Fine.

Since Link is in no condition to do it, then fine.

I sprinted towards the floating spike and followed the pattern that was given to me. I did the awesome fancy move before letting the spike to hit the ground, indicating that it was sealed.

For now.

I stared at the sealed object for a long time before letting out a huge _long _sigh of relief.

That was…that was _nerve-wracking_.

Oh Hylia…

But just by staring at it, it made me remember Link.

Oops. I almost forgot about him.

As I was running towards him, I suddenly stopped in my tracks and stared down at my hands.

Wait…

No. Freakin. Way.

No _way_.

NO FREAKIN WAY!

Freaked out, I threw the sword and that tingling feeling was gone. I just stood there, being frozen in place while I was staring at the haunting sword.

"Uhm…I guess I owe you one, Heather." came Link's voice.

He was limping towards his fallen sword to pick it up so that he can place it back to his shield. I didn't even acknowledge his presence. I was still freaked out.

Seeing the freaked out state, Link gave me a concern look. "Heather, are you alright?"

I did the one thing that I could do. And that was, staring at him with wide eyes while clutching my right hand…the hand that touched the very sword.

**xXxHeatherxXx**

"No…s-sword…Goddess…Fi…No…s-sword." I replied, stammering the same words over and over again.

Link gave me an odd look before he looked at Grannie.

"She will be alright. She is in a state of shock."

"But what happened?" Link asked.

There was a sudden thick silence.

"It is not in my place to tell you." the old lady responded, having Link to let out an annoyed sigh. The two then stared at the sleeping slab of stone.

"…As you can see, the gate is nothing more than a slab of cold stone for now. It is sleeping. Rousing it from its slumber would require great power. Yes, I believe a shot of holy light from your Skyward Strike might just do it…"

And as predicted, Link started to go towards the stone but I was unaware of that because of my current state. I was only able to hear the voice of the old lady.

"Ah, sorry to disappoint you, boy, but for now your sword lacks the power necessary to awaken the gate. First, you and your sword must grow together. Faron Woods…Eldin Volcano…and Lanayru Desert…A sacred flame is hidden somewhere in each of these lands. Seek them out, and purify your sword in their heat. Only after your blade has been tempered by these three fires will it be fully imbued with the great power for which you search." she explained.

"Sounds easy," Link responded. "But…nothing's ever easy for the chosen ones, is it?"

The old lady chuckled. "You are right."

"But how am I to find the sacred flames?"

"Clues to finding the sacred flames have been woven into the lyrics of a song precious to your people, the Ballad of the Goddess. These clues are your best hope of finding your way to the flames. Return to Skyloft. Somewhere on your island is one whose knowledge of this old song will point you in the right direction."

"Right…well um…thanks, Grannie."

She gave a little nod.

Link then walked towards me (who was still stuttering those same words) and crouched down.

"Heather, I know you probably can't hear me but I need you to come with me."

I slowly gazed up at Link with my dull eyes. I then had my eyes to stare at his hand but instantly started to freak out.

"No! No! Get away from me!" I shrieked.

"Heather, it's alright!" Link exclaimed. "Look at me. Look at me!"

With the strong forceful voice, I turned my attention to him.

"N-no…s-sword…"

Finally getting what I was talking about, Link stared at me. "It's alright…I promise I won't let you touch the sword again. Only I will. Shh, it will be alright."

He pulled me into a hug though I didn't return it yet but he didn't care. At long last, I started to have my arms go towards him so that I returned the hug and didn't let go for a very long time.

A/N: …hum…something seems to be missing…I don't know…I just don't like how I wrote it…well, it was kinda in a hurry but…I don't know…ughhhh and I promise you, Heather will still be well Heather. She won't be turned into something special so yeah…but anyways, I might rewrite this when I have the time but yeah…till then, Toodles!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Let's pretend about the fact that you do _not _want to murder me for my lack of updates…I'm sorryyyyyyyy T_T I've been literally swamped with homework and I just had my midterm mark back AND I PASSED WITH AN A+ WHOOP DE WHOOP and it's slighty starting to become unbearable BUT thankfully, things have died down a bit…ah well, college life what can you do? BUT anyways, I'll shut up so you guys won't eat me raw…uhm, uhm I have cookies?

Chapter 23: Ballad of the Goddess

"No…Master…Sword…" I kept on repeating it over and over again while rocking back and forth.

Noticing the odd…gesture, Groose raised an eyebrow and pointed at me.

"Uh, what's up with her?" Groose asked as he turned his head towards Link and the grannie.

Link shook his head. "It's nothing. She's just…been…paralyzed. That's all."

Paralyzed.

Ha.

What a perfect word.

"…Clues to finding the sacred flames have been woven into the lyrics of a song precious to your people, the Ballad of the Goddess. These clues are your best hope of finding your way to the flame. Return to Skyloft. Somewhere on your island is one whose knowledge of this old song will point you in the right direction."

I didn't even hear any of this as my hearing was a bit…unclear. I was still shaking from the events that just happened.

For the sake of Hylia, please tell me that Link is the _only _one who is _still _able to wield the…Sword. Him and _him _only. Like how it was supposed to be.

Eventually, I finally came to back to my senses since I was able to hear Groose who told Link how Grannie had "figured everything out" and how Link was the chosen one and all that.

Honestly, I felt so bad for him.

And as he said everything that he needed to, he ran out crying. He obviously didn't heard Grannie since he kept on running until he was out of the temple. I sighed.

"Ah. You sell yourself short, my friend. You'll see in time that you have your own role to play in all this." she said. She then turned her attention to Link. "Link, go now. Trust in fate to guide your feet. Your mission depends on it…as does Zelda's fate."

Just as Link was about to go towards me, Fi spun herself out of the sword.

"The "Ballad of the Goddess."" Based on my projections, this is likely the song Zelda sang on the day of the Wing Ceremony. I calculate an 85% probability that someone associated with the academy will be able to provide additional information about this song." and with that, she went back to her resting place.

"Alright, Heather. Come on." Link said, noticing that I was standing up.

He then turned towards the door in order to get of the temple but he paused when he reached at the door. He twirled around and saw me that I was still standing on the same spot.

"Heather?"

I hugged my arms tighter around my chest.

"Um, Link…" I spoke, lowering my head down so that my bangs were covering my face.

"Heather…what's wrong? Aren't you…coming?"

I bit my lower lip and turned my head to the side. "I'm not coming…"

**:(/\\):**

On our way to Skyloft, the ride was…silent. And I did not like it one bit. But it's only because…Link isn't talking to me anymore…

Huzzah…

"Link…" I started.

"After we reach Skyloft, I'm leaving you there." he coldly replied. I flinched and because of that simple sentence, it made me have a flashback back to the temple.

"_Link…I'm not coming." I said._

_This seemed to have Link frozen in his tracks. He let his hand go down, being away from the doorknob._

"_What? What do you mean you're not coming? Of course you are!"_

_I shook my head, taking a few steps back. "No I'm not."_

_There was silence hanging in the air…a kind of intense one. Seeing this, Grannie started to walk away so that she can leave us alone._

"_Why?" Link spoke after Grannie had left. "_Why?"

"_Because…Because, this is something which you have to do on your own."_

_Of course, Link shook his head. "No…no. There were numerous of occasions where there was "something I have to do on my own" you still came with me anyway. What makes this time so different than the last times?"_

_I sighed. "You just don't get it, do you? Do you even know the true form of the Goddess Sword? No, of course you don't. Do you even know the true purpose of Fi? No, you don't understand that either and it will take eons to explain everything and I just can't summarize it." I said. "You're the chosen hero. This is your journey. Zelda's journey. Not mine. And you have to do this alone. And _only _alone. Because you are the only one who will be facing your true enemy. Ghirahim is just a distraction from your real main goal."_

"_And what is that?" he sneered._

_I shook my head. "Sorry, can't tell you or otherwise either you or Ghirahim will change the events and everything will be messed up. And as for me? I was only brought here to guide you so you won't get yourself killed. That's the only purpose for me. I'm sorry, Link but I just can't go."_

I sighed as I just realized that I would miss out one of the best scenes of the game…

Damnit.

This sucks.

We finally reached Skyloft and we both landed. None of us still spoke a word to each other _but _we did give a one final glance to each other; of course Link's expression is unreadable and I just gave him a sad look. So, with that, Link went to the Bazaar to buy some stuff while I just hung my head down.

It honestly wasn't fair.

**:(/\\):**

I sighed as I laid back at the top of the Light Tower, gazing at the clear cloudless sky; my back was pressed against the cold stoned surface. My legs were dangling across the edge while my hands were crossed behind my back, making it a pillow.

I groaned, burying my face in my hands and being depressed at everything that happened so far.

I blame Ghirahim.

He's a—

"Heather?"

From the sudden voice, I quickly pushed myself and almost toppled over the edge but gentle arms wrapped around me and pulled me back. I gasped once I was on my knees, realizing that I almost jumped off.

I looked up only to see Karane—not gonna lie; I was disappointed.

"Are you okay? We've noticed that you had been moping since you came back from your last adventure and just wanted to know if everything is okay between you, Link and this…journey."

Everything's not okay.

I just want this to end.

"Uhm, yeah everything's fine. Link and I got into a little argument but we will come back—one way or another." I lied.

While technically, I didn't lie since we actually had an argument but…

Karane nodded. "Well, alright." she paused. "So uhm, if you're not busy or anything…do you want to hang out by the falls?"

I stared at her—I mean, no one had ever asked me to hang out with them. Most likely because I've literally been zipping in and out of the town, not having a chance to talk to people of Skyloft.

Huh, maybe I should take this time to forget about this stupid mission, this stupid destiny and…

Link.

Seeing the awkwardness from her, Karane started to speak.

"Er—I can understand that you don't want to and that you have other stuff to do—"she replied.

I cut her off, giving her a faint smile. "That would be…nice."

And she gave me a smile of her own.

**:(/\\):**

"…No way, he would actually do that?" I asked, laughing.

Karane giggled. "Yes."

I chuckled then got a devious grin and placed my arm around her shoulder. "You know, if I haven't known better…I think you got a crush on Pipit."

Karane gasped, her face turning red and my theory was proven. "No! No—I—don't." she stammered. "He doesn't even like me that way and he probably doesn't see me." she stuttered, thinking of some kind of an excuse.

"Uh huh…I'll keep that in mind." I smirked. I then looked down and noticed a certain knight that was dressed in a yellow uniform.

Just my luck.

"Yo, Pipit!"

**:(/\\):**

I skipped happily as I hummed a tune. I know Karane would hate me right now but she is too busy slinging over Pipit…I smirked, knowing that I'm a good love matchmaker.

Or whatever they call it.

And as of right now, I'm currently going all over Skyloft since Link and I made a promise to Batreaux about those gratitude crystals. In my defense, the mission was keeping me busy and I…er…totally forgot about them.

Oops.

He will never know.

And as I made my way to gather my second crystal, I practically rammed myself into a figure and I gasped from the unexpected bump. Luckily, I wasn't holding the crystals or they would've scattered into tiny pieces. I stumbled forward like a fool only to have strong arms catch me by my forearms.

"That would've been a nasty fall." the voice responded.

I looked up only to have my eyes meet with green ones.

It was Link.

I would recognize those eyes anywhere.

I quickly snatched my arms back and stared at the floor.

"What are you doing here?" I replied, wrapping my arms around my waist and I turned around, knowing that the uninvited tears are going to fall.

I heard Link taking a breath. "I just uhm…want to know if…" he fidgeted awkwardly. "If you want me to come the Isle of Songs."

So, he had already found the propeller which means he already built that obnoxious Robot. I'm sorry…even though he's cute but he's rather…rude.

And he did everything else that was necessary to reach Isle of Songs. I took a breath, knowing that this one of the best scenes of all times throughout the game and I so desperately wanted to go.

My mind was telling me not to go but because I was a fool and had listened to my heart, I turned around and saw Link's hand in front of me.

I looked up and gave him a faint smile.

"Yes."

And I took his hand.

**:(/\\):**

We had finally reached at the thunder cloud and I kept giving out a suspicious looks to those odd birds that were flying around us—I really don't like them. Eventually, we reached a large circle that was the entrance to the Isle of the Songs sanctuary and Fi came out, reporting her usual information.

"Master and Companion, I have memories of this island. It is known as the Isle of Songs. Signs indicate that it was left here for you by the goddess, Master. "

Everything that is special is left to Link.

Spoiled brat.

I grumbled in thought.

"However, I am unable to determine a means of entering the structure ahead. I suggest you investigate the area."

Fi went back to her place and Link found a stone that had writing on it.

"_Rotate the center pedestal to complete the bridge that allows you to step the great tower on the Isle of Songs." _I read out loud, remembering the words that were given to us in the game.

I then looked at the stones that were placed around us and we got to work.

Oh boy, this one is going to be a one hell of a puzzle piece.

**:(/\\):**

What it seemed for hours, we had finally got the stupid entrance to the tower. It was honestly frustrating and because of that, we were practically at each other's neck.

I'm surprised none of us had been ripped apart.

"Well…that was frustrating." I announced as we were sprawled onto the ground.

"Tell me about it." Link muttered.

Silence.

"So, uhm, shall we crawl into that hole?" I quizzed.

Link pushed himself up and looked at the hole I pointed. He smiled.

"Yes."

And so we did.

When we entered in, there was a path ahead of us followed by the crest symbol that was to the other side. We stood in front of it and Link raised his sword so that it was covered from the sacred light and then the power struck the crest, making it spin.

As he did that, a beam of light came and in front of the crest, a large statue of the Goddess rose up that made me shiver just by staring at it.

I really hated the stone.

It was creepy and add that to the fact that it will move its mouth once it's going to start singing eerily.

A golden light shone on Fi.

"Master and Companion, I have important information. When you struck the crest with a Skyward Strike from your sword, a message from the goddess awakened deep within my memory. The goddess intended this message for you, Master. These are her words."

And she started to perform the ritual dance a she sang.

"He who seeks the sacred flames, listen well, for I guide you from my place at the edge of time. The sacred flames are three in numbers. To obtain them, you must also earn relics known as the three sacred gifts. For each trail you overcome, you shall be blessed with one of the gifts…Make use of the power of these gifts and you will find your way to the purifying sacred flames. Now, I bestow unto you a melody. It will serve you as a key, opening the first trail that awaits you deep in the wilds of Faron Woods."

And then, Link got out his harp and soft, melodic music filled the room. It was honestly so beautiful and I'm so lucky I got to watch it in person. A trail of green light followed Fi as she danced across the room and sometimes, spinning on the walls.

But the unfortunate part of this scene was that I didn't get covered by a green light like Link did.

I didn't get to see the colorful Loftwings that would be flying around him. As soon as it started, it ended. I stared in awe as green sparkles from the previous scene fell down while Link was staring at his harp.

"That song is called Farore's Courage. Its rousing melody will guide you."

The statue floated down, disappearing from sight as Fi gently floated down.

"Master, you must overcome the trails set before you and obtain the three gifts to reach the sacred flames. I have committed Farore's Courage to memory. Now you can use your dowsing ability to search for the gate leading to the first trial you must face. I suggest you set out for Faron Woods as soon as you are ready."

And, she went back to the sword.

There was an odd silence between us but I finally said something just so not to make it awkward.

"Uhm…th—thanks Link. I really needed this." I replied, quietly.

Why am I stuttering?

"You're welcome."

**:(/\\):**

I sighed as I watched Link disappearing into the column of green light. He is about to do his very first "realm of silence" trail and too bad I can't see him so I can make fun of him…

Life's tough.

I finally tore my gaze away and stared at Skyloft itself.

Well, might as well go back to those gratitude crystals. They're aren't going to collect themselves…

**Author's Note: ** Eeeeeee, the chapter is finally done and that being said, my update schedule should be back to normal ;-; TOODLES!


End file.
